A Change In Fate
by Dark-Goddess17
Summary: COMPLETED! CHAP 21 UP! Something has changed in Ichigo, something not even she would have thought would happen. What happens when Ichigo's Hatred for Kish becomes a seed of Love?
1. Fate

DG- I AM BACK!!! Woohoo! Aren't you all so thrilled!! Anyways, Fanfiction.net removed my story, I don't know why....It's not as if I swore tooo much or anything (Looks innocent) Anyways, the story is back on, this time on R, and please enjoy reading, and please help me to restore my 109 reviews back! Love you all!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer- No own Tokyo Mew Mew!! Please Do Not Sue!!

* * *

Ryou- Hey! I thought you like me!! I guess I'm wrong....  
  
DarkGoddess17- There There. I like you....I think....  
  
Ichigo- Kish? KISH? Why him?  
  
DarkGoddess17- Becoz I said so. I Am the Authoress. Besides, you were so cruel to him in my last story and in the anime...  
  
Ichigo- No I wasn't!!  
  
Kish- Yes you are!! Sniff....You broke my little heart....(Goes and slumps near a wall, crying)  
  
All- Oo  
  
Ichigo- Don't I have a choice in this?  
  
DarkGoddess17 and Kish- NO.  
  
Ichigo- No fair.. ( Goes and kick some random person. Namely Ryou.)  
  
Ryou- Hey! What are you doing!  
  
Ichigo- What does it look like I'm doing? (Kick)  
  
Ryou- Why are you kicking me?  
  
Ichigo- Because if I kick Kish, the Goddess of Dark is going to do something more horrible than this, and I love Masaya so I can't kick him..  
  
DarkGoddess17- It's Dark Goddess  
  
Ichigo- Shut Up.  
  
Darkgoddess17- You shouldn't do that. (Went and type something in computer)  
  
Ichigo- What did you just do?  
  
Darkgoddess17- You'll see.... (Evil smirk)

* * *

Chap 1 Fate  
  
Ichigo Momomiya is walking down the road with her two friends, Lettuce and Purin.  
  
"Too bad Mint and Zakuro can't join us.." said Purin, bouncing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Zakuro has a meeting with some movie company..and Mint is spending sometime with her dad." Said Lettuce sighing.  
  
"Things seems so quiet lately that it seems...abnormal." Said Purin.  
  
"yeah I know, no signs of aliens, creatures or mew mew crystals...." Lettuce trailed off.  
  
"Ichigo? You seems really quiet today.." asked Purin.  
  
Silence  
  
"Ichigo?" asked Lettuce, looking at her.  
  
"huh? Hmmph? You were saying something?" said Ichigo, totally oblivious o what is happening around her.  
  
"yeah, we were saying how quiet it is around....." Lettuce started but stopped as she realize that Ichigo has zone out again.  
  
"Ichigo!" she said. "Alright. Spill. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh...nothing really...just about Masaya.." Ichigo said, eyes wandering again.  
  
"Really. What about?" asked Purin, smiling.  
  
"Oh. Um.. we are going on a date this afternoon and well....yeah..." said Ichigo blushing.  
  
"Another date? That guy must really like you. Where to today?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"I don't know yet. He said it would be a secret.."said Ichigo, eyes shining.  
  
The girls pushed the door to café mew mew and walked inside.  
  
"Morning Akasaka Kun" said The three girls.  
  
"Morning everyone." Replied Akasaka.  
  
"Morning Shirogane" said Ichigo.  
  
"One more word and It is not morning anymore. Now get to work. The café is opening soon." Said Ryou.  
  
Ichigo rolled her eyes at him but went to change into her uniforms anyway.  
  
She heard the distinct sound of a bell ringing and she immediately looked over her shoulder to the entrance of he café.  
  
"Morning everyone, morning Ichigo." Said Masaya as he walked through.  
  
"Morning Masaya" said Ichigo, immediately happy again.  
  
The day was hectic, since two of the staff weren't here, the 3 girls and the guy had a very busy day.

* * *

"Goodbye, Have a nice day!" said ichigo to the last customer.  
  
She closed the door behind her and breathed out.  
  
"Phew. That was a long day." Ichigo said to no one in paticular.  
  
"You ready to go?" asked Masaya.  
  
Ichigo smiled. "yeah, I'll go and change. Wait here."  
  
Ichigo hummed a little tune as she changed into her street clothing.  
  
"I'm ready" she said, linking her arm with Masaya's.  
  
"Where are we going? "asked Ichigo as they crossed the road.  
  
"You'll see." Said Masaya, a playful smile on his lips.  
  
Masaya looked into her eyes as they crossed the road, they were laughing at a joke that Masaya has just made.  
  
"BEEP!" a car honked.  
  
Ichigo looked onto her right, a car was heading straight for them and it seems as if the break is not functioning.  
  
"Ichigo!" yelled Masaya as he threw himself on the side of her and pushed her away from the path of the car.  
  
He himself was too late to dodge.

* * *

"I wonder how is Ichigo's date" said Lettuce to Purin.  
  
"Everyone!" yelled Ryou.  
  
"To the Tokyo Square, Now." He shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Purin.  
  
"Ichigo has just phoned us, crying and sobbing into the phone. From what I can make out, an ambulance is near by." Akasaka said.  
  
The four ran up to the huge crowd gathered around the cntre of Tokyo Square.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me." Ryou said, Pushing the others away.  
  
"Ichigo!" Lettuce exclaimed "Are you okay? What's Wrong"  
  
"Ma...Masaya...i....is dead...." Ichigo sobbed Uncontrollably into Lettuce's shoulder.

* * *

A/N- I am so evil. But I guess everyone now knows how I feel about Masaya.  
  
Ichigo- You...You killed him?? I'll Kill You!! (Start punching the authoress)  
  
Darkgoddess17- If I were you, I wouldn't do that. You might just wake up next morning and find out that you are married to Kish...  
  
Kish- Now that is not a bad idea.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Patience Kish. That will happen someday, don't worry.  
  
Ichigo- (Horror in her eyes) You've GOT to be kidding.  
  
Masaya- Don't I get a say in this? Why do I die everytime??  
  
Darkgoddess17- Because you are a stupid asshole.  
  
Kish- I quite agree  
  
Masaya- Fine...(Goes and mutters something unintelligent under his breath.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- I heard that!  
  
Kish- Now, when do I come in?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Evil glint in her eyes) Soon....Very soon....  
  
Ichigo- OO  
  
Ichigo- So...What happens afterwards?  
  
Darkgoddess17- The quicker you readers review, the quicker I'll update and the quicker Ichigo would know about her...ahem..furture...  
  
Ichigo- ... Please Review!!!!!! You need to Review!!! 


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer- I don't own Tmm. So please. No assassins.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Yay! Another chap! Aren't you all excited?  
  
Ichigo- (Silence)  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.o ;; It is nice sometimes to show some enthusiasms...  
  
Ichigo- yay....  
  
DarkGoddess17- That's better  
  
Kish- Do I get to play a part this chapter?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Maybe...(smirking)  
  
Masaya- Hi!  
  
All- O....o  
  
Ichigo- You're Alive!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- What the hell are you doing here ( attempting to shove Masaya back into the computer) You are dead. D-E-A-D.  
  
Masaya- Oh oops. I just want to say. (Clear Throat) I Love You Ichigo!  
  
Ichigo- Aww... (Watery eyes) I love you too Masaya!  
  
All- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay, okay, stop. Masaya. You get back to that little computer. Ichigo, wipe your tears off. You can cry later. Kish, get your ass back on to the story.  
  
Ichigo, Kish, Masaya- Yes Ma'am. (Saluting)

* * *

Chap 2 Hurt  
  
"Ichigo!" Lettuce exclaimed "Are you okay? What's Wrong"  
  
"Ma...Masaya...i....is dead...." Ichigo sobbed Uncontrollably into Lettuce's shoulder.  
  
All the others took a shagged breath.  
  
Ryou was the first to speak  
  
"How..." he asked ichigo.  
  
"A car ca...came around the co..corner and Masaya pus...pushed me out of the way and he..he got hit by...the car." She sobbed.  
  
"Are you sure he is dead though?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"No....All I know was that he was in a really bad condition and the ambulance took him and they wou..wouldn't let me on..." she cried.  
  
"Okay...so Ichigo, get yourself together and let's get to the hospital." Said Ryou, helping Ichigo up.

* * *

(In hospital)  
  
"Doctor? Doctor, was a Mr Aoyama sent to this hospital?" asked Ryou.  
  
The doctor checked a booklet.  
  
"Yes, I believe he is in he emergency room" said the doctor.  
  
"Thank you" said Ryou before hurrying towards the emergency section with the others.  
  
After a long time, a doctor came out of the surgery room looking grim.  
  
"Doctor? How is he" asked Ichigo.  
  
"I suggest you to sit down." He doctor said.  
  
"Mr Aoyama he has being revived. But he is still in intense care and we believe that he might not have a long time to live. I'm sorry. We did try our best. "said the Doctor solemnly before hurrying off.  
  
Ichigo fell back into her seat, numb and in shock.  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Ichigo..? murmured Letuce softly.  
  
"let her be.." said Ryou quietly to Lettuce.  
  
After a while of silence, Ichigo finally spoke.  
  
"What room is he in?" she asked quietly.

* * *

The girls, Ryou and Akasaka walked towards the room that Masaya is in.  
  
"Ichigo..." said Mint, who has came as soon as she received Ryou's message.  
  
Ichigo nodded. She know what Mint was going to say.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked into the room.  
  
It took her a minute for her eyes to get adjusted to the flashing lights of the room.  
  
Different tubes and things surrounded Masaya, who looks very pale.  
  
She walked slowly towards his bed.  
  
"Masaya.....Oh god Masaya I am so sorry" sobbed Ichigo.  
  
"If only I paid more attention to the..oh Masaya...." Ichigo continues to sob, her tears wetting Masaya's face.  
  
Masaya's eyelids fluttered. As he smiled at Ichigo weakly.  
  
"Masaya..You okay? How do you feel.?" Asked Ichigo.  
  
"Sh...." Said Masaya quietly "Listen to me Ichigo. I..I don' have much time left..I know.."  
  
"No..Masaya. You'll Live. You will.." Ichigo said but she stopped as Masaya placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Sh..Ichigo. I know I won't make it..I..I can feel it. So promise me Ichigo...Promise me not to be dampen by the guilt. Promise me you'll be happy...Promise me that you'll love again..." Masaya coughed.  
  
Ichigo sobbed.  
  
"No..Masaya..I can't..I can't" Ichigo cried out, hand clutching Masaya's  
  
"You..(Cough) You must Ichigo. You must promise me..." Masaya said, eyes desperate, loosing time.  
  
"Yes...yes okay..I promise you.." said Ichigo.  
  
Masaya smiled.  
  
The Monitor began to make a very shrilly sound.  
  
Ichigo looked up at it quickly.  
  
"Masaya. What is wrong?" she asked urgently.  
  
Masaya coughed..  
  
"Ichigo, Just remember...I (cough)....I will always Love you.." he said before his hand went limp in Ichigo's.  
  
"No....No...NO! Doctor?? Doctor? Someone. Help!!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

"How is everything going?" Asked a voice.  
  
"We are still searching for the remaining crystals" replied a figure.  
  
"That means that nothing has being done since the last time I talked to you?" said the voice coldly.  
  
"We..are still working on the crystals. We are sure to have a foolproof plan his time" said a second figure, slightly shorter than the first.  
  
"Never mind about the crystals. I only want one thing now." The voice said again.  
  
"I want the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew alive and captured." It said, the coldness and hatred slicing other's hearts.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Cliffie! Kinda anyway. What do you think of it?  
  
Masaya- ...O.o I think it is horrible.  
  
Ichigo- I quite agree.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Dead peoples are not meant to talk.  
  
Ichigo- Why the hell did you make him die? (takes out knife and walked towards the authoress, threatening glare in her eyes.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (hands over the keyboard.) You move another inch and I'll make sure that you'll regret it, for the rest of your life.  
  
Ichigo- (Throwing the knife away. Glaring at the authoress) Hmmph..  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Laughing) I love being the one in control.  
  
Kish- I didn't like the sound of the last part.  
  
Ichigo- Neither did I. Why for some reason the voice seems to hate me? A lot?  
  
The voice- Isn't that obvious?  
  
Ichigo- Who is that? (looking around) Masaya, Someone is haunting me!  
  
Masaya- Don't worry Ichigo, I'll protect you!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Dragging Masaya back) No you don't. You stay here and watch your little ex girlfriend get kidnapped by Kish.  
  
All- O....O  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Looking around) Whoops. Did I just say that?  
  
Ichigo- Kidnapped? What do you mean Kidnapped?  
  
Masaya- You let Kish touch one hair of Ichigo's and I'll kill you!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Now, I don't think it is in your position to say that. (Typing something in keyboard)  
  
Masaya- What the hell did you just do?  
  
(Ground start to shake and a large crack appears in the ground. Masaya falls in through it. The ground close up.)  
  
DarkGoddess17- That was what I just did.  
  
All- o.O  
  
Kish- You scare me sometimes you know that?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Evil smirk) Glad to know.  
  
Kish- Anyway. I want my part. When do I come in?  
  
Darkgoddess17- As soon as the readers decide to gime some reviews...  
  
Kish- You peoples out there. Review. Now. Or otherwise I'll kill you.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Laughing) Now, there there Kish. We wouldn't want the others to think us as being heartless do we.....  
  
Masaya's Voice- That is exactly what you are (echoing)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Shut up. (sending Masaya deeper to hell.) 


	3. Plan

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN! PLEASE STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE SHIT! MEAN PEOPLES...(Slumps and cries)

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Another Chapter!! What do you say.  
  
Thanks for all those reviews peoples gave me!!  
  
Michie-Ko- I'm sorry that I didn't write a more eventful fic this time. My last fic was a bit too sad so I decided to make things a bit lighter just to see what I can come up with. I'll take in your opinion in the future and write some other ones too. With Masaya. I promise.  
  
YuYuyasha, Kikiannalla, Akano, Alice and Amelia, Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!  
  
Darkgoddess17- School so busy, I can finally update  
  
Ichigo- I would rather you not.  
  
Darkgoddess17- What was that? (Evil smirk on face)  
  
Ichigo- (Quickly) I said that I would be happy that you rot.  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.o  
  
Ichigo- I mean...I mean..Oh fuck. Just get on with the story.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (glaring at Ichigo) Anyways, As I was saying, I updated!! Aren't you proud?  
  
All- Silence  
  
Darkgoddess17- o.......o Don't I get any congratulations?  
  
Masaya- Go to hell.  
  
Darkgoddess17- What, and join you down there? I think not.  
  
Kish- Hurry up so I can show myself up in the story.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Fine fine..(muttering) Peoples these days.  
  
Masaya- How come he doesn't get to be sent to hell?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Coz I like him you stupid asshole. (snapping at him) now shut up.  
  
Ryou- Shush up. I want to read this.....

* * *

Chap 3 Plan  
  
"You sure you can manage Ichigo?" asked Letuce.  
  
"No, but I think I'll go home by myself anyway. To think about things and clear my head a little" said Ichigo with a weak smile.  
  
"Okay. But if you need us, just give us a call and we'll be there." Said Mint slowly.  
  
Ichigo nodded her head slowly and headed home.

* * *

"You...you want Ichigo?" asked the middle figure, horror in his eyes.  
  
"That girl. Always interrupt my plans. I now command you to capture the girl Alive, and bring her to me." The voice said coldly.  
  
"May I just asked Sama, What exactly you want the girl first?" asked the smallest figure.  
  
"It is not in you position to question authority Taruto." The voice said, harsh and cold.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry." Taruto said, dismay in his yes.  
  
"As I was saying, Pai, I need the girl captured. And Alive." The voice stated.  
  
"Yes Deep Blue Sama." The three said together.

* * *

"Do you think that Ichigo can take it?" asked Mint.  
  
"No. But I guess she is slowly understanding the fact that Masaya will never come back." Said Lettuce grimly.  
  
"Purin no want Ichigo to be sad." Purin exclaimed, sadness in her eyes.  
  
The 4 girls stood in front of he café and went in.  
  
"Funny how yesterday Masaya was still laughing and smiling in here." Said Zakuro quietly.  
  
"Fate...is a twisted thing" sighed Mint.  
  
"Morning everyone" said a very tired Ryou.  
  
"Morning" everyone replied quietly.  
  
"We are going to close early today, so..." Ryou said.  
  
"Yes. Okay." The others said.  
  
The day went without a hustle. Lettuce still broke her plates and Purin still did her acts, but what was different was that no one was there to clean up the mess afterwards.

* * *

Ryou, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint and Purin all walked quietly to Ichigo's house. They all took a deep breath and Letuce pressed the bell.  
  
"I'll get it!" came a clear voice from inside the house.  
  
The door was opened by Ichigo's dad, all tired and Frustrated.  
  
"Hi. I presume you're Ichigo's friends. She is now upstairs, and would not eat nor drink. You think you can help her?" her dad said weakly.  
  
"We'll try our best Mr Momomiya" said Mint.  
  
The 5 knocked on to the door of Ichigo's room.  
  
No answer.  
  
Zakuro pushed the door open anyway and found a tear stained Ichigo on her bed, staring into a picture of Masaya and Her.  
  
"Ichigo." Mint said quietly.  
  
Ichigo made no acknowledge of the 5 figures, standing awkwardly in the room  
  
Purin made the first move. She walked calmly to Ichigo and sat next to her. Lettuce follwed and so did Mint. Zakuro and Ryou stood in front of her, looking at her frail from.  
  
Ichigo finally lifted up head and into the eyes of her people around her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked Coldly. "I said I can manage."  
  
"Ichigo. This is us. Don't." said Lettuce.  
  
Ichigo looked at her and broke down, tears streams down her face.  
  
"Yes, I know. But I couldn't help it. I just need to get something out of me" she wailed into the shoulder of Lettuce.  
  
"Let it out Ichigo. Let it all out.." Mint said, pity in her eyes.

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do?" Asked a frantic Figure.  
  
"Do what Deep Blue Sama told us to do. Kidnap the girl and bring her to his Majesty." Said the taller one.  
  
"But Pai. If We hand Ichigo over to him, you will never know what he is going to do to her." The frantic figure said, this time glaring at Pai.  
  
"Why do you care so much anyway about the girl?" asked Pai, narrowing his eyes. "You haven't started to actually care for her have you."  
  
Kish let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not, I told you that I'm only playing. Don't want to loose my toy now would I"  
  
Pai eyes Kish suspiciously.  
  
"Look Pai. We need to figure out something before Deep Blue get his hand on her." Kish stated.  
  
"You know that that is not possible" Kish said exasperated.  
  
"Okay okay. Then, you get the girl, and in the mean time, I'll try and get out of Deep Blue Sama what he wants with the girl" Pai said slowly "Deal?"  
  
Kish paused, thinking about it. He finally said slowly.  
  
"Deal"

* * *

A week has passed since Masaya's death and Ichigo is slowly adjusting to her life. Her parents and friends has being understanding about the whole situation and helped her as best they could. Ichigo is very grateful for that.  
  
She walked past Masaya's old classroom, looking at it with sadness. How many times has Masaya smiled at her in front of this door, saying that he will meet her after school.  
  
"Ichigo. Stop." Ichigo commanded herself. "Get it all together Ichigo. You cannot fall apart. You cannot, absolutely can not loose control over yourself. You need to stay in one piece. You never know when the aliens are going to attack, you need to keep yourself together and ready for the final battle."  
  
Ichigo breathed out and walked out of the schools exit and into the sunshine.  
  
She was wandering aimlessly on the street, thinking about Masaya when a shape swooped down at her and took her chin in his hands.  
  
"Hello My toy, I've come to take you to paradise.." The figure said, smiling.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Another chap finished..sniff.....so short.....  
  
Ichigo- Then make it longer you dumb ass.  
  
Darkgoddess17- No. I need to fit the important bits next chapter. Besides, I like Cliffies  
  
Ryou- Then stop whining and stop being crazy.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (stamping her feet) I am not whining! I am not! ( Start throwing things around.)  
  
All- OO  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Stopped and realized what she is doing, and cleared her throat.) Yeah, as I was saying, you'll have to read the next chap to find out what happens.  
  
Kish- Damn you Darkgoddess. My part was just coming up and you stopped it.  
  
Darkgoddess17- o...o You just spoilt the Cliffie Kish!  
  
Kish- Oh...So I did....Anyway, I'm sure everyone figured it out anyway didn't they?  
  
Darkgoddess17- ...Yeah...I guess they did.....  
  
Kish- Anyways, How come there was no Kiss scene between me and Ichigo? Wasn't I meant to kiss her when I swoop down?  
  
Ichigo- Like I would actually let you kiss me. (Waving a piece of ripped paper that look suspiciously like part of the script)  
  
Kish- Hey! No fair, somebody's tampered my script. I demand a react.  
  
Ichigo- O.o ... You've Got to be kidding.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't worry Kish. You're going to get more of those kisses later. I'll make sure personally myself that Ichigo doesn't do anything else to our scripts.  
  
Kish-..Fine..When would that happen?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh maybe just after the readers decide to throw some of their ideas and opinions at me of his little fic.  
  
Kish- Okay, in English that would mean.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Review Everyone! Or Kish here won't get his little Wish!!  
  
Kish- Review, You have to review. Now. Review.  
  
Ichigo- O.o


	4. Kidnapped

DIsclaimer- No own, no sue

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hihi ! Bak again! Did you miss me?  
  
All- Silence  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay, I take that as a no then....  
  
Kish- Are we going to start the story or what?  
  
Ichigo- You seems very um.....enthusiastic...  
  
Kish- I want my wish!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- You might not get your wish so soon...however, there will be plenty more afterwards.  
  
Kish- Really? With Ichigo?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Nodding head furiously) Yes, With Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Kish- So...What do I do now?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Well, you......

* * *

Chap 4 Kidnapped  
  
She was wandering aimlessly on the street, thinking about Masaya when a shape swooped down at her and took her chin in his hands.  
  
"Hello, My toy, I've come to take you to paradise.." The figure said, smiling.  
  
Ichigo gasped as she looked into Kish's golden eyes. She squirmed under Kish's gaze and tried to break free.  
  
Kish only laughed.  
  
"I promised you that I'd bringing you to paradise my kitten, And I am about to accomplish that promise." Kish said, smirking.  
  
"Let...Go...." Ichigo said through clenched teeth, trying to get away.  
  
"There is no use struggling my little mew mew, I am going to bring you to my world today no mater what happens." Kish said, getting angry.  
  
"You can't control my actions Kish" said Ichigo, yelling. "And you can't take control of my heart either!"  
  
"Maybe not, But I can try.." said Kish, putting his mouth over hers.  
  
"What the hell are you hmmmmmmph..." Started Ichigo but the words were soon lost in the kiss.  
  
As they broke apart, Ichigo slapped Kish on he face, face red.  
  
Kish only smirked.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist, You look so cute when you are angry." Kish said.  
  
Ichigo glared at him and turned around ready to go. Kish grabbed her wrist from behind.  
  
"No you don't my toy. I said I'll take you to my world. And I am going to do just that." He said, before teleporting with a struggling Ichigo.

* * *

"I wonder what is taking Ichigo this long." Said Lettuce to Mint.  
  
"She usually takes only 10 minutes to come from her school." Said Mint.  
  
"You don't suppose she changed her mind about coming do you.." trailed off Lettuce.  
  
"Yeah, maybe...With all those things happening.." Mint said.  
  
"Where is Ichigo?" asked Ryou.  
  
"She's not here. You shouldn't let her come to the café. She is still adjusting." Said Zakuro.  
  
"Yeah, well, she asked me if she can come back so of course I said yes.." Ryou said.  
  
"I'll phone her o see if she is not coming." Said Lettuce, phone in hand.  
  
"yeah, okay. If she can't come then that's alright." Said Ryou, walking off.  
  
Lettuce dialed her number, but nobody picked up.  
  
"That's odd...Ichigo usually never leaves without her phone.." Lettuce thought, but shrugged, thinking that these days Ichigo wouldn't care about her phone anyways.  
  
"You got through?" asked Mint.  
  
"Nope. Nobody pickup." Said Lettuce.  
  
"I guess she forgot about it then..." Mint said.  
  
"Maybe." Lettuce said. But she just can't shake off her feeling of dread.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo angrily.  
  
""Another spatial dimension my kitten." Replied Kish.  
  
"Is this your....home?" asked Ichigo in horror.  
  
"I guess you can call it that." Shrugged Kish.  
  
"What the hell did you bring me here for?" Asked Ichigo.  
  
"Because Deep Blue Sama wants you." Came a voice behind the door.  
  
"I've done my part of the deal, Have you done yours?" asked Kish coldly.  
  
"Patience Kish. Something you seriously lack." Said Pai as he came into view.  
  
"Shut up Pai." Kish snapped. "Have you or haven't you?"  
  
"I've being trying to. But Deep Blue Sama wouldn't give any clue at all." Pai said "I will keep on trying of course."  
  
"Good. Because I've done my part, and if you don't do yours, don't expect me to finish my part." Kish said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll do what I promised. Remember, don't put all your attention on the girl" Pai said before leaving the room.  
  
Ichigo stared at Kish.  
  
"I thought that you were meant to like me?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Have I done anything yet to makes you think that I don't?" asked Kish.  
  
"I guess I really am a toy to you Kish. I've got it all wrong. I thought you cared for me. But I guess that's all a lie." Said Ichigo, trying to keep calm.  
  
Kish only smirked and stayed silent.  
  
"Kish? Pai said you're in here and I was wondering when are we going to start looking for the final piece of mew me........ I see you have company?" Said Taruto as he came in.  
  
"Midget." Ichigo Spat out.  
  
"Hag." Said Taruto with equal disgust. "What is she doing here? Unless....."  
  
"I see you've forgotten about the task Deep Blue Sama set us?"  
  
"Of course I didn't forget...I just ...wasn't expecting you to be this quick." Taruto said.  
  
"Can you two stop talking as if I am not here?" Said Ichigo crossly.  
  
"Shut up Hag." Said Taruto.  
  
Kish glared at him.  
  
"Don't call Ichigo a Hag." He demanded.  
  
Taruto looked at Kish weirdly and slowly trudged away.  
  
Ichigo also looked at Kish weirdly.  
  
"What are you staring at. Stay here and don' try to get out. There is no where out unless you on of us takes you or unless you have enough powers. Which you don't. "Kish said coldly before going out.  
  
Ichigo sighed and looked around the room.

* * *

"You finished?" asked Mint.  
  
"yes, nearly. You wait for me outside." Said a huffing Lettuce.  
  
The five girls decided to visit Ichigo at her house.  
  
"Tell Ichigo we said hi" said Keiichiro.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Said Mint "Bye!"  
  
The girls laughed and talked all the way to Ichigo's house. Mint rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Mrs Momomiya.  
  
"Hello girls, you off early today?" she asked.  
  
"yes, Ryou let us off early so we could see Ichigo. Is she here somewhere?" asked Lettuce nicely.  
  
"Ichigo?" Mrs Momomiya looked confused. "Isn't she meant to be at the café? I haven't seen her ever since I dropped her at her school this morning."  
  
"Ichigo...is missing?" asked Mint in horror.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Dada. Another chap. This one is slightly shorter than the last I know. I'll try and do longer ones next time.  
  
Ichigo- I didn't like this chapter...(mutter muter mutter Kish mutter muter idiot muter mutter)  
  
Kish- Hey! I heard that!  
  
Ichigo (All innocent) Heard what?  
  
Kish- hmmph..... Anyway, I liked this chap. I got my wish! Kinda anyway, though not in the circumstance I want it to be...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't be so picky Kish. Your next few kisses are going to be in better condition trust me.  
  
Kish- Really, in what way?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Mysterious glint in eye) Let's just say that a certain rose coloured haired girl might just kiss you back..  
  
Kish- Really? Whoohoo! Thanks so much!  
  
Ichigo- (Horror) You're kidding. (Looks at the authoress)  
  
Ichigo- You are Not kidding? (Goes and tears her hair out, punching the wall.)  
  
All- O..o  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't mind her, all she is going to get is probably memory loss. Nothing major.  
  
Kish- When do I get my next wish?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Patience Kish. Patience is the key..  
  
Kish- Stop telling me about Patience, or I'll kill you.  
  
Darkgoddess17- You do that and the next thing you find is that you are engaged to Pudding.  
  
Kish- O...o (Backing away...) You're so evil.....  
  
Pudding- Hey! I am not that bad! Besides, I don't want to get engaged to you. I like Taruto!!  
  
Taruto- (Eyes Wide) You've Got to be kidding.. Darkgoddess, please fix her up, I think she has gone mental.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (shaking head) Sorry Tartuto, true love can't be fixed.  
  
Pudding- (Smiling) Let's be friends! (Grabs Taruto and runs)  
  
Taruto- Help!!!!  
  
Kish- Have a nice day!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Now back to the matters at hand.  
  
Alice- Thanks for your reviews!! Glad you like the little conversation.  
  
Ichigo- She does? I don't (Goes back to her head hitting wall thing)  
  
Darkgoddess O.o...Don't mind her. Yes, As I was saying,  
  
Alice- Glad you enjoy story  
  
Hm- I granted Kish's wish! You happy? Not very nice condition for a kiss but it's a start!  
  
Kish- Hm? You are the ones that made Darkgoddess17 do that?  
  
Oh how much I love you!!!  
  
All- O.o  
  
Kish- Oh..um...After Ichigo of course..  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Sighing) Love....  
  
All- O...O  
  
Kish- Okay, cut. Finished. Byebye.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Wait, I'm not finished! I still need to tell them to...  
  
Kish- Review. Yes I think they knows that. If they don't, I'll make sure they do..(evil smile)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Laughing) Pity I didn't realize how effective you were before....  
  
Kish- You put all your attention to that Ryou idiot before...  
  
Ryou- I am not an idiot!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Exactly. Masaya is a idiot.  
  
Ichigo- He is not an idiot...  
  
Masaya- Yes. I am not an idiot...  
  
Ryou, Masaya, Ichigo, Kish, Darkgoddess17- (debating who is a idiot...)  
  
Ichigo- I know I know. She is an idiot (pointing to authoress)  
  
Masaya- Ha. I totally agree.  
  
Taruto- So Do I  
  
Pudding- You come back here and play with me.  
  
Kish- She is quite stu...  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Glaring at Kish) You finish hat word and I'll make sure for real that you get engaged to Pudding.  
  
Kish- O.....O  
  
Darkgoddess17- Anyways, please review!! And best tell me who here is really the idiot...


	5. Missing

Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew at all, and this disclaimer works for all the other chaps since I am too lazy to go back and reload. Also, did I mention that I own the plot?

* * *

Darkgoddess17- So quick!! Chapter 5!!. This fic is NOT going to be as long as my last one. I am so not writing a 20 sumthing Chap on Tokyo Mew Mew anymore.  
  
Ichigo- YAY!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- So.....enthusiastic.....DO you really hate me that much??  
  
Ichigo and Masaya- YES.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hmmph.....(Wanders off to find her keyboard..)  
  
Ichigo- Thank god she is gone.  
  
Masaya- Where did she go do you think..  
  
Ichigo- Who cares... The point is, We are finally together!!!  
  
Masaya- Being a long time since we were last together, Alone.  
  
Ichigo- Don't I get a little kiss?? (batting eyelashes)  
  
Masaya- Of course Ichigo.. (Lean over)  
  
(Ichigo closed her eyes, she heard a small "Pop" and opened her eyes again. She sees Kish inches away from her face.)  
  
Ichigo- (Yelling) What the Fck are you doing Kish??  
  
Kish- (Still wearing Pjs.) I don't know. I was just sleeping and dreaming when suddenly I got popped over here....But I have to say, this is a much nicer dream than the one I was having.  
  
Ichigo- Where the hell did Masaya go??  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh. Back where he belongs. (Evil glint in eye) and..Kish. This is not a dream.  
  
Kish- It's not? (look around) Where am I?  
  
Darkgoddess17- You forgot it is nearly your queue in the fic. Such an lazy asshole.  
  
Kish- I am so not a lazy asshole!! ( Produce energy force from his two swords (??)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (smirking) Threatening....(Hands flew over keyboard.)  
  
Kish- I am telling you that I am not an assho....ahhhh.. (Start yelling when he realize that he is being held upside down just above a bubbly pot of red lava like fluid.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Glaring at Kish) Now you shut up while I do my Thanks. (Back smiling to the readers.) Yeah Hi! Hm- Thanks for your support!! Yes I definitely feel special!! Tonybull21- Thanks! Yeah, I will do more of Kish's fic in the future. What genre do you like them to be?? KrysofDeath- I luv your fics!! And Thanks for the reviews!! Don't worry, Pudding will not end up with Kish. She deserves to have Taruto. She has to be with Taruto!!  
  
Taruto- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Glaring) Thanks again everybody for their reviews!! Please keep on reading!!  
  
Ichigo- Wow. You finally finished. I think I just grew a white hair.  
  
Kish- Can you please let me down now??  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Take a deep breath) Okay. You promise you won't do anything else stupid?  
  
Ichigo- I'm not so sure he can help being stupid..  
  
Kish- I am not Stupid!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh yeah. I forgot to mention the results. All of the reviews I got say that Masaya is the idiot, not Kish nor Ryou.  
  
Ryou- Thank you reviewers!! (Blew a kiss) (Fangirls go wild)  
  
Kish- Thank you reviewers!! (Give them a kiss) (Readers go wild)  
  
Ichigo-O...o  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay. Enough mush. Gentlemen...and ladies (Seeing Ichigo's expression) Let's begin....  
  
Kish- I am finally being address as some kind of "Men" (Weeping) I am so honoured...  
  
All- O.o

* * *

Chap 5 Missing  
  
"Pai. Haven't you asked Deep Blue Sama yet?" asked an impatient Kish.  
  
"Deep Blue Sama won't give me any clues yet. He said that he would tell me the next time he talks to me." Snapped Pai "Now will you please go to hell while I finish this?"  
  
"I've being there and back" muttered Kish as he walked away.  
  
Kish walked back to his room and found a distressed looking Ichigo sitting on his bed, her back to the door. Kish looked at her small and frail form, so...unlike to the brave and courageous mew mew when she transforms. For once, she seems...sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Ichigo....I can't obey my orders....I need to save my people...If I could, I would take you anywhere but here. Who knows what that Deep Blue is going to do to you....." Kish thought sadly, and breathed out loudly.  
  
Ichigo turned at the sound and looked very tense and startled.  
  
"Oh. It's only you." She said, letting out a deep breath.  
  
Kish smiled. She actually isn't threatened by his presence. "I guess things change." He thought.  
  
"Yes, It is only me." He mimicked. "So...how you managing?"  
  
Ichigo sighed.  
  
"So boring around here. Besides, when can you take me back?" She asked.  
  
"Depends on how long Deep Blue wants to keep you here." Kish shrugged.  
  
"You called him Deep Blue....And not Sama...."Ichigo said. "What, is Kish actually challenging elders now?"  
  
Kish scowled.  
  
"I don't follow the shape of some unknown person's orders. I listen to myself. And believe me, if there is any other way I could save my people without following him, I would." He snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay. Only joking.."Ichigo said, hands up to defend herself. "So...do you know why he wants me? I am just a normal girl."  
  
"A normal girl who has part DNA of a cat and ruins this plans every time you mean. And let's not forgot the kiss and turn into cat fiasco...Talking about that, how come you are not affected anymore?" Kish asked.  
  
"You know about that? What do you do, stalk me all day?" asked Ichigo in amazement.  
  
"That is not the point, the point is, how come you don' turn into a cat anymore?" asked Kish  
  
Ichigo shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know. It just kinda stopped." She said. "And I'm kinda glad too..."  
  
"Kish?" Taruto came in.  
  
"Yeah what?" Kish snapped, still pissed at Taruto for the hag remark.  
  
"Pai asked you to see something." Taruto said before hurrying off.  
  
Kish sighed.  
  
"Try not to wander too much, you might bump into things you don't want to bump into." He said to Ichigo before leaving.

* * *

"Where the hell can she be?" sighed a frustrated Mint.  
  
"We've looked everywhere. School, library, Park, Everywhere." Said Lettuce, practically screaming.  
  
"You don't think that....she...um...." trailed off Purin.  
  
"Suicide?..I don't know. Ichigo don't struck me as the hopeless type.." said Zakuro, however she looks unsure.  
  
"What if Masaya's death has sort of caused her to loose control? What if she can't take it and just...." Stuttered Lettuce.  
  
"That's not Ichigo...she knows that she can't die..." said Ryou.  
  
"Guys! Look!" Yelled Mint from under a bush.  
  
"Isn't this Ichigo's bracelet?" she asked the others, holding up a bracelet with strawberries on it.  
  
"This doesn't looks like hers......But how could she have dropped it here...unless...." Said Zakuro slowly.  
  
Something in Ryou snapped.  
  
"Everyone, Back to the café. Now." He said to the others.

* * *

"What is it Pai?" asked Kish.  
  
"Here. Take a look at this." Said Pai, pointing to the screen.  
  
"It seems as if that a mysterious energy force is above the Tokyo Bridge. I do not know what the energy is so far, but I do know that it seems quite powerful" said Pai.  
  
"You reckon it is the Mew Mew crystal? The final piece?"Asked Kish.  
  
"As I said, I am not sure. But it has quite a high percentage that it is the crystal." Stated Pai.  
  
Kish's eyes stayed glued to the screen.  
  
"Well, What do you say about this?" asked Pai.  
  
Kish looked at Pai and smirked.  
  
"I'll get some kirema creatures (A/N Is this right? Please tell me!!) to check things out. In the mean time. You do your part of the deal." Said Kish before teleporting.  
  
Pai sighed.  
  
"Sooner or later Kish, That girl is going to get you into major trouble." Said Pai to no one before walking off to find Taruto.

* * *

(Back at Café)  
  
"Ryou? You back. What's wrong?" asked Keiichiro.  
  
"Ichigo is missing, something seems happen to her" said Mint before following the others into the center control room of the Mission.  
  
Ryou sat down at a computer and typed something in.  
  
He slammed his fist at the computer screen when he saw what he was looking for.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong? Where is she?" asked Lettuce.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath.  
  
"Ichigo, Ichigo is at another Spatial dimension. With the aliens." He said quietly.

* * *

"Anything you need Deep Blue Sama?" asked pai quietly.  
  
"How is my plan going? Has the mew girl being captured?" asked Deep Blue.  
  
"Everything is going according to you plan Sama...." Pai said and paused.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Deep Blue.  
  
Pai stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Deep Blue Sama, May I just ask exactly why you want the girl?" asked Pai.  
  
"It is not in your position to question authority Pai, and you know it." Deep Blue said coldly.  
  
"Yes, of course Sama, I am ..." Pai started but quickly got cut by Deep Blue.  
  
"However, since you already have the girl, I can tell you." Deep Blue said. "The girl, has more powers than she realizes. I am going to get that power. I am going to rule the world."  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Phew. Another chap. What do you think, nice chap? Bad chap?  
  
Ichigo- It was...boring.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Yeah I know. Sorry about that guys, I can't think of anything to right today. Writer's block...  
  
Kish- Next chap maybe more...eventful? (asked Hopefully)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Of you and Ichigo? I'm not so sure.....I can think about it...  
  
Ichigo- What does Deep Blue want me for? I don't have any powers? Oh. Wait, it says here that the crystals um...hmmmm..... (The authoress's hand covering her mouth)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiling to readers.) You didn't hear anything....  
  
Pai- Give me that! That is my script!! (grabs script from Ichigo)  
  
Ichigo- No fair. I want to read about my future..  
  
Ryou- Life isn't fair Ichigo, get over it.  
  
Ichigo- Hmmphhh.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Why are we fighting over nothing.  
  
Masaya's voice- Because you are stupid...stupid...stupid..(yeah it echoes)  
  
Ichigo- Masaya? Is that you? I love you Masaya!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Shaking head) Now, all that's got to change when I'm finished with you..(Drags Ichigo to a room filled with chemicals and glass.)  
  
Ichigo- Helpp!!! Anyone!!  
  
(Everyone looks at Ryou and Kish)  
  
Ryou- (Shrugging shoulder.) Hey, she can't get any more worse than she already is, I'm not worried.  
  
Kish- (Snoring...)  
  
All- O..o  
  
(After a while)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Finally! Dada! (Ichigo steps out of room, looking the same but a bit dazed..)  
  
Ryou- I see no difference...( Disappointed)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Evil glint) Oh she is very different.  
  
Ichigo- (very Random) I love you Kish!!  
  
Kish- (Suddenly wakes up) Huh? Some body said something about a dove and fish?  
  
All- O..o  
  
Darkgoddess17- Psssst. Kish. Ichigo said she loves you.  
  
Kish- (Suddenly all happy) Oh really?? I love you too Ichigo! (Drags her off the set)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Love. (sighing happily) Anyways. Please review readers! And tell me what you think of the story so far!  
  
Pai- Yes, the wuicker you review, the wuicker you'll know about Deep Blue and his plan...  
  
Darkgoddess17- And the quicker you know about um.. Kish and Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo's Voice- What the hell are you doing here Kish. Get Out! (Distinct sound of a slap)  
  
Kish- (rubbing face) That girl hits hard...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Serves you right for being a perv.  
  
Kish- I am not a perv...I was just showing affections...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Patience Kish. Patience.  
  
Kish- Not that Again!!! (Produce energy and walked towards the authoress)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Quickly type something.) (A rabbit appears) Oopps. Sorry, wrong thing. (Type some more.)  
  
Kish- Damn you. Damn you to hell! (Kish is hanging upside down on a piece of rope. Underneath is a bubbly pot.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiling) I love myself so much! Anyways, Dear readers. If you don't review, this little alien here (mentioning Kish) is going suffer from a pretty bad burn...  
  
Kish- Review. Now Review. Please!! 


	6. Secret

Disclaimer- No own, No sue

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Lala! 1 chap a day!! I'm proud of myself. Thank you to all those that reviewed!!  
  
KrysofDeath- Thank you for all your reviews!! I've read all your stories, (yes, even the new one) and I found them soooo cute and funny. As I said, I love your stories!!  
  
Hm- Thank you for ya support!! Yeah, last chap was boring, and I hope this chap will be more exciting. Please review and tell. Thanks.!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Now all the thanks are out of the way, I need to make my daily entrance.  
  
Kish- I think you already did that.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Kish, do you know that I gathered from a certain poll in GAIA that only 6% of the people who did the poll thinks that you are Ichigo's best match?  
  
Kish- (Smoke, out of his ears) How Dare they. Ichigo and I are the best couple ever stepped on to this earth.  
  
Darkgoddess17- May I just remind you that you...well...don't exactly belong to earth....  
  
Kish- O.....O  
  
Ichigo- Yay! See, I told you Darkgoddess, that Kish and I are not right for each other. So who is the guy that got the highest percentage? Is it Masaya? (dreamy look on face)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Actually...(Looks around nervously) It is um..Ryou....  
  
Ryou- Me? You are kidding.  
  
Ichigo- Him? You are kidding.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smirking evilly) Don't worry my dear mew mew I would make sure that Ichigo does not go off with Ryou.  
  
Ichigo & Ryou- Thank God.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Continuing on) I'll make sure that Ichigo get partnered with Kish instead. (Smiling widely)  
  
Ryou- (Still smiling)  
  
Ichigo- O..o (Mouth drops open)  
  
Kish- Yay!! Drags Ichigo off the set. Again.  
  
Ryou- Hey! Where are they going? Don't they have to be on now?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (smiling) Don't worry. It's not their turn yet, might as well let them have some fun...  
  
Ryou- O.o  
  
(Distant sounds. ("You suck Kish!) ( "Shut up Ichigo! I can do this, I know I can") mumble mumble)  
  
Dark-goddess17- (Still smiling) Yup. They are having fun.

* * *

Chap 6 Secret  
  
"I...I don't understand Sama....I am sure that the mew girl is powerful, but she is just merely a girl." Said a confused Pai.  
  
"She is Not merely a schoolgirl Pai." Deep Blue's voice said "I never thought she could be this powerful either. Suspected, yes, but never proved. But the last time you tried to kill the Blue Knight, that girl has finally showed her true powers. Powers that not even she know that exists in her. Powers that I could use to conquer the world.."  
  
"If she has those powers Sama, how come she does not know? Shouldn't she realize that those powers she has is much powerful than the others?" asked Pai  
  
"The last time she battled with you is the first time she used her interior powers. I guess the need to protect the Blue Knight drove her in her heart and used the powers inside. Before then, I am sure that the powers were hiding, sleeping, waiting for a time o strike." Deep Blue said thoughtfully.  
  
Pai bowed his head.  
  
"Sama, may I just ask...How did she gained those powers?" Pai asked.  
  
"I am not sure yet, but I believe that it has something to do with her genes and hereditary." Deep Blue replied.  
  
Pai looked confused.  
  
"If I am not wrong.." Deep Blue said. Girl's parents now might not have being her true parents. She might have being adopted. And one or both of her parents are not...human." Deep Blue said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean Sama?" Pai asked, more confused than ever.  
  
"What I mean is that" Deep Blue said slowly "one of Ichigo Momomiya's parents might be aliens. Just like us."

* * *

"Ryou. Are you sure?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"Pretty sure. From what I can make out of Ichigo's tracker, she is last at another Spatial dimension. With the aliens." He said.  
  
"Can you still track her now?" asked Mint.  
  
Ryou slowly shook his head.  
  
"Our tracker are not advanced enough to track others in another spatial dimension. The advice kind of just blinks out after 2 hours in the other dimension." Ryou said.  
  
"You are saying, that Ichigo might have being there for more long 2 hours." Said Purin in Horror.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Mint.  
  
"We, are going to rescue her." Ryou said "We are going ino the dimension like last time. Keiichiro will help us over here."  
  
The other mew mews nodded in agreement.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath.  
  
"Mew Mew Mission. Activate"

* * *

"Kish?" Ichigo asked, looking at the door.  
  
"What, only Kish is only gone for 10 minutes and already you are missing him" smirked Taruto.  
  
"Piss off Midget." Said Ichigo.  
  
"This is my home Hag." Taruto said, sticking his tongue at her.  
  
"I realized.." Ichigo said drily. "I would never live in a place like this."  
  
"What is that meant to mean!" Taruto protested. "This is perfectly fin..."  
  
Ichigo breathed in deeply. "What exactly do you want?"  
  
"Nothing...Just wondering when will your stupid mew mews come to rescue you..." Taruto mumbled "And that Annoying Pudding."  
  
"You like her don't you" said Ichigo to Taruto.  
  
"I do not!" Taruto protested "Such an annoying person, the most annoying human I ever met."  
  
Ichigo smirked. She could see in Taruto's eyes hat he didn't really mean those things.  
  
"You might say she is annoying, but deep in your heart you find her fascinating." Stated Ichigo.  
  
"Shut up! I do Not like her. I hate her. I hate her" yelled Taruto, coming closer to Ichigo with his weapon.  
  
"Ichigo Metamorphosis!" (A/N ??) Ichigo yelled, preparing to morph. She knows that Taruto won't be able to hurt her anyway, but better safe than worry.  
  
Ichigo was sure that she can still transform.  
  
Which is why it was such a surprise when she couldn't.  
  
"Your powers can't save you now you hag." Smiled Taruto, coming closer to Ichigo.  
  
He raised his weapon, preparing to strike.  
  
"Taruto." Came Kish's voice through the doorway. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Taruto dropped his arm.  
  
"Nothing. Just playing with her. Why do you care so much?" asked Taruto curiously.  
  
Nervousness came over Kish's eyes just for a second.  
  
"Because she is needed for Deep Blue Sama. That's why. Now piss off." Kish said threateningly.  
  
Taruto pouted and walked out the door.  
  
Ichigo is still speechless and surprised about her powers.  
  
"What's wrong my toy?" asked Kish.  
  
"My...my powers....they...they are gone!" Ichigo exclaimed, horror in her eyes.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- (sigh) Another short chap. Sorriz.  
  
Ichigo- What happened to my powers? I want my powers back!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- oh don't worry. You'll find out...(Evil Glint)  
  
Ichigo- O...O I hate you.  
  
Darkgoddess17- The feeling is mutual.  
  
Kish- How come I only get 3 lines?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Because I thought you need recovering....  
  
Kish- From what?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Pointing to claw marks and red hand prints on Kish's face) That.  
  
Ichigo- Don't you reckon they look good? I reckon It helps his face features  
  
Darkgoddess17- What were you two doing back there anyway?  
  
Kish- Oh, we were playing cards... (A/N were you expecting something else??).  
  
Ichigo- And Kish sucks at it....(Start laughing)  
  
Kish- (Turns all red) Shut up.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Anyways.....what do you reckon? Good chap? Bad Chap?  
  
Ichigo- (Suddenly stops laughing) I lost my powers!!! (Start crying)  
  
Taruto- Bad Chap. Very bad chap. You made me sound like some little kid.  
  
Darkgoddess17&Kish- That is what you are isn't it?  
  
Taruto- Hhmpph....  
  
Purin- I reckon it is cute!  
  
Taruto- Yeah, because you seem to have an obsession with me..  
  
Darkgoddess17- Aww. C'mon Taruto. Take some time with Purin, You'll find maybe she is not all that bad.  
  
Purin- (Nodding Furiously)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiling) I am sure Purin isn' that bad. You should spend some time with her...(Lowers my voice) (Threateningly) Or I would make sure that you would (Holding up keyboard)  
  
Taruto- Fi-ne. You are so evil.  
  
Purin- Let's go! (Glomps onto Taruto and drags him off set.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Have a nice day!! (Waving)  
  
Ichigo- Can we get back here? When can I get my powers back?  
  
Kish- And when can I have my next wish?  
  
Ichigo- You are So not getting another one.  
  
Darkgoddess17- I'm afraid Ichigo, that it is not up to you who decides (Smiles evilly)  
  
Kish- You are so smart sometimes Darkgoddess, do you know that?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Thank you (bows)  
  
Ichigo- (Whining)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Yeah okay okay. Ichigo, you will know about what happens to your powers later on. As soon as some readers decide to press that little button called "Review"  
  
Ichigo- (Turing to the readers) For the love of me, please review!! So I can get my powers back!  
  
Kish- For the love of me, please review!! So I can get my next little wish!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Now, which one of these two would you choose to review for?  
  
Ps. I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning so I'll do it now. I don't own Tmm. If I did, Ichigo would be with Kish and Lettuce would have a relationship with Pai. 


	7. Truth

Disclaimer- If I own Tmm, Masaya would be in hell right now and Ichigo would be in love with Ryou or Kish. Since none of that is happening, that means I don't own Tmm.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Another Chap!! Aren't you all sooo happy?  
  
All- (Unenthusiastically) yay.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Still smiling) Anyway, last chap was too short, I know. Really sorry. This chap is going to be longer!!! (I think)  
  
Ichigo- Can you just hurry up? I have a date with Masaya after this so please do not waste any of my time.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Evil glint) Oh. A date with Masaya eh.....(Goes off)  
  
Ichigo- wait....I shouldn't have told you that....  
  
Darkgoddess17 Voice- Nope! You shouldn't have...(Echoes)

* * *

Chap 7 Truth  
  
"Your powers?" asked a confused Kish.  
  
"Yes! They are gone!!! I wa..was going to tra..transform but it won't le..let me!" stuttered a dazed Ichigo.  
  
Kish suddenly laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" snapped Ichigo. "Think it is funny that I am completely helpless do you?"  
  
"No...no..it's just that (Laughs) I forgot to tell you something.." laughed Kish.  
  
"Tell what?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that once you've being in a spatial dimension for too long, your powers sort of disappears, but only for the time being. As soon as you get back to earth, you would regain your powers." Kish said simply.  
  
"You..Forgot..To..Tell...Me..THAT?" said Ichigo through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry, didn't occur to me that you would actually use your powers here." Shrugged Kish.  
  
Smoke came out of Ichigo's ears.  
  
Kish, seeing this, quickly made up an excuse to disappear.  
  
"I..uh...I think Pai needs help with his computer....you stay here.." Kish hurried off, leaving a very angry and helpless Ichigo in his room.

* * *

"So Sama, you are saying that one of Ichigo Momomiya's parents could be one of us.." said Pai slowly, taking this in.  
  
"Yes." Said Deep Blue coldly. "That could explain the extraordinary powers she have."  
  
"But what good would the powers be to us? Wouldn't it be all good anyway?" asked Pai.  
  
"Yes, it would. If Ichigo decides that she and her powers would like to stay on the good side." Deep Blue said.  
  
"Her, and her powers? Hasn't she already chose the good side?" asked Pai.  
  
"The before her has. But the new her could not yet take total control of her powers yet. Her newly revealed power not even she knows where it came from. The period of time when she somehow turns into a cat? That's when the power is slowly growing inside her, coming out. Since she could not yet take total control of her powers, we are going to use that knowledge to help us. If we play our cards right, we might just be able to convince her to our side." Deep Blue said coldly.  
  
Pai remained silent.  
  
"Update Kish and Taruto on this. Also, remind Kish that if anything happens to the girl, he will be the first one to die." Deep Blue said before disappearing.  
  
Pai stared at the place where Deep Blue was, a face of confusion and worry.

* * *

"You asked?" asked Kish to Pai.  
  
Pai took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Well? What does he want Ichigo for?" asked Kish impatiently.  
  
"Deep Blue Sama said that...Ichigo..might not be what she seems..."Pai trailed off.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked a frustrated Kish.  
  
"It means that Ichigo might have more power than she realize. Than all of us realizes. It means that one of her parents might not be human. One of them could have being an alien, just like us. That parent must have passed his/her powers to Ichigo." Pai said simply.  
  
Kish was silent for a long time.  
  
"But what does all this got to do with Ichigo? What does Deep Blue wants?" Kish asked quietly.  
  
"Sama Kish. Deep Blue Sama." Pai reminded him.  
  
Kish waved an impatient hand in the air. "yeah, whatever. Answer my question"  
  
Pai sighed.  
  
"Deep Blue Sama wants Ichigo to join our side. He want her powers, he wants her powers to help him conquer this planet. He wants her powers to win the final battle." Pai said.  
  
"How...is he going to manage that?" asked Kish slowly.  
  
"I don't know yet. But it seems as if Sama wants her to join our side with a willing heart, and helps us to win our planet back." Pai said.  
  
Kish let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Ichigo is never going to betray her own family and friends. She has already chosen her side. And she has already shown me what she thinks of us." Said Kish sadly.  
  
"Sama believes that Ichigo have no control of her powers yet. We are going to use this time to persuade her powers are meant to be used to help us." Pai said.  
  
"How are we going to do that? It won't...endanger Ichigo in anyway would it?" asked a worried Kish.  
  
"That, I am not sure of....but as long as Deep Blue Sama needs Ichigo, she will be safe." Pai said quietly.  
  
Kish stayed silent.  
  
"Also Kish, Sama has told me to tell you that if anything happens to Ichigo..hinting hat if you somehow let her escape.. it would be your head that's paying for this thing." Pai said slowly.  
  
Kish looked at Pai coldly.  
  
"Tell Sama that that would not happen" Kish said coldly before turning around to walk off.  
  
"Kish." Pai called out.  
  
Kish stopped walking but did not turn around.  
  
"Don't...use your heart Kish....It won't do any good to you.." pai said quietly to Kish's back.  
  
Kish was silent. He continued to walk off without a word.  
  
"One day, the mew mews are going to destroy us. Totally." Pai murmured softly to no one.

* * *

Kish walked back into the room and saw Ichigo still sitting in the position he left her in.  
  
Kish sighed, thinking about what Pai just said. It may sound easy, but it is truly hard for him not to love Ichigo. He might seems to be obsessed with her, but he also truly loves her. Too bad she can't understand.  
  
Kish's thoughts were interrupted by Taruto's voice.  
  
"Yes what?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Pai asked you to bring the hag. Deep Blue Sama wants to see all of us." Came Taruto's voice.  
  
Ichigo looked up at Kish.  
  
Kish was silent for a while.  
  
"Tell Sama that I will in a few minutes." Kish said, eyes never leaving Ichigo's face.  
  
"What does he want from me?" asked Ichigo in a small voice. "I don't even have my powers anymore. What good would I be to him?"  
  
"Don't think so much Ichigo. Remember, I'll protect you if anything happens." Said Kish softly.  
  
Ichigo looked at Kish, lost.  
  
Kish quickly regained his coldness.  
  
"Follow me. Don't even think of escaping." He said threateningly.  
  
Ichigo sighed and followed Kish out of his room.

* * *

"They are here Sama." Said Pai, bowing his head.  
  
Deep Blue observed this girl standing in front of him. The more he studied her face, the more familiar it looked to him.  
  
"yes...I am correct...Yukiko....my dear Yukiko....." Deep Blue whispered.  
  
Kish coughed.  
  
"May I just ask Sama, um..are there any orders you would like to be done?" he asked.  
  
Deep Blue snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Indeed." He said coldly. "Girl. Do you know why I captured you and brought you here?"  
  
Ichigo slowly shook her head.  
  
"I, brought you here because I want to tell you something that you do not know, something about you family." Deep Blue said quietly.  
  
Ichigo finally found her voice.  
  
"Sorry Deep Blue Sama" Ichigo said sarcastically "I think I know about my family enough. I do not need an outsider to explain to me about my family."  
  
Ichigo stood up and prepared to leave when Kish dragged her down.  
  
"If you still want to live then don't move." He mumbled.  
  
Ichigo glared at him but stayed anyway.  
  
Deep Blue let out a cold laugh.  
  
"You think you know everything don't you. Then, how do you explain your sudden ability to change into a cat? How do you explain the sudden amount power you gained when protecting the blue knight?" challenged Deep Blue.  
  
Ichigo remained silent.  
  
"Let me tell you girl. The reason you can change into a cat is the first sign of your power awakening. You have shown so much power when you protected that idiot is when your powers decided to come out, and reveal itself." Deep Blue said to Ichigo.  
  
"That is a load of rubbish Deep Blue. I know about my powers. I know about why I can change into a cat. So don't think you can confuse me." Said Ichigo angrily. She stood up once again and shrugged out of Kish's grasp and turned to leave.  
  
"Your parents now are not your true parent girl." Deep Blue said to the back of Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo turned around to look at his foggy form.  
  
"Wh..what do you mean.." she asked.  
  
"I mean. That one of your parents are actually one of us. Aliens." He said simply. "Your mum came from our planet on a mission to eliminate all humans. She, has fallen for a human being, though one with special powers."  
  
"Where are they now? Can you prove it?" challenged Ichigo.  
  
"Your mum is called Yukiko. Your so called dad abandoned you when he found out that your mum is actually sent to rid of the humans. Your dad left you and your mum, all alone, in the world o suffer." Deep Blue continued "Of course our planet would not accept your mum back any more. She betrayed us. Betrayed our race."  
  
"Where are they now?" asked Ichigo again.  
  
"Your parents are both dead. Your dad was killed in a battle. Your mum committed suicide after she heard the news of your dad's death." Deep Blue said.  
  
Ichigo laughed. A sad Laugh.  
  
"If you think I would be stupid enough to fall under your spell Deep Blue, you are wrong." Ichigo said.  
  
Deep Blue sighed. This is harder than he thought.  
  
"You don't have to believe me Ichigo. You can go and think about it. But you should remember that since you are basically half alien, we would not hurt our own race. Take your time. Think about this, if you change your mind about believing, you can always come back and talk to me again." Said Deep Blue, trying the kinder approach this time.  
  
Ichigo's expression softened.  
  
"Kish, Take her back to the rooms." Deep Blue said.  
  
Kish and the others bowed and stood up. Kish took a confused Ichigo back to his room.

* * *

"Confused much?" asked Kish.  
  
Ichigo slowly nodded, shocked at what she and just found out.  
  
"Ichigo.." Kish started.  
  
Ichigo looked up at him with her chocolate eyes.  
  
"No...never mind" sighed Kish.  
  
Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears. Kish took one look at her and took her in his arms. To his surprise, Ichigo didn't refuse.  
  
"Sh...It will be okay...I'll help you..." Kish murmured into her hair.  
  
Ichigo looked into his eyes.  
  
"It will be alright..." said Kish as his face inched closer and closer to Ichigo's...  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Haha! Finished!!! I am soo evil.  
  
Kish- What the hell did you do that for!!! It was a perfect time for my wish!  
  
Ichigo- yes exactly! What did you do that for?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (evil smile) I thought you were not meant to like Kish......  
  
Ichigo- O..O Oh...yes...of course...I just got caught up in the moment that's all...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Sure....  
  
Kish- Anyway, can we go back to my wish? I swear you are so evil.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Thank you.(bows)  
  
Pai- That was really confusing, that chapter..  
  
Darkgoddess17- What, with all the Ichigo's parent and things...?  
  
Pai- Yes!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Shrugs) Just decided it will be a nice and original plot for Tokyo Mew Mew. And a perfect setting for a Kish/Ichigo romance..(evil smile)  
  
Kish- Yay!!  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Ryou & Mew Mews- When do we come in??  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiles mysteriously) Soon...very soon...  
  
Kish- When will we continue out story??  
  
Darkgoddess17- maybe after I get some reviews...  
  
Kish- Please! Please review!  
  
Ichigo- Why would they do that?  
  
Kish- Um.. because....For the love of me!! Please review! (Desperate)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Aww...poor Kish... so desperate for a kiss...(hey it rhymes)...almost want to make me cry....Sni...wait. I don't cry.  
  
Kish- Anyway. Please just review!!! If you love me you would review!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (nodding) Review Review. If you love Kish please Review!! 


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer- I do not own Tmm. Only the plot. So no assassins please. (No crazy fangirls either)

* * *

Darkgoddess17- So many peoples reviewed!! I am honoured.  
  
KrysOfDeath- Thanks! (You really do have an obsession with Macarena don't you..) Don't worry. This is probably going to be my last piece of romance cut. (Note. Probably)  
  
God's fallen li'l angel- Thanks! Yeah, I am going to have those things somehow shown in the fic. Just read.  
  
Miyabewa, Air-chan, Hm, Mel, Thanks for your reviews!! Enjoy the rest of the stories!!  
  
Kish- Finshed? Finally..  
  
Darkgoddess17- Patience Kish..  
  
Kish- Anyways. Love you those who reviewed!!! (Blow a kiss)  
  
Ichigo- Can we get started?  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.O um... okay but you two and the rest of the readers have to promise me one thing.  
  
Kish & Ichigo- What?  
  
Darkgoddess17- That um... no matter what happens, you cannot hate me....  
  
Kish- What is THAT meant to mean?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Nervous laugh) Um.. You'll see....

* * *

Chap 8 Decisions  
  
"Sh...It will be okay...I'll help you..." Kish murmured into her hair.  
  
Ichigo looked into his eyes.  
  
"It will be alright..." said Kish as his face inched closer and closer to Ichigo's...  
  
Ichigo closed her eyes.  
  
"No you can't Kish. She is falling apart and you are taking advantage of her?" Kish's mind screamed.  
  
"I can't help myself..i can't..." Kish's other half answered.  
  
The space between Kish and Ichigo slowly become smaller and smaller until it is only a tiny speck of light.  
  
Kish leaned forward when....  
  
"Hey Kish, Pai wants to ask you where ahhhh....!!!" Yelled Taruto when he saw what was happening. "No sorry, forget it, I'll go and learn how to knock before I come in again!! Sorry Kish, Don't kill me!"  
  
_(Darkgoddess17 is now dodging thrown lettuce and other vegies. "Sorry, sorry!!")  
_  
Kish and Ichigo quickly broke apart. Ichigo blushing a crimson colour.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" asked Kish, clearly pissed.  
  
"So...sorry...I was just delivering a me..message.." stuttered Taruto, scared.  
  
Kish breathed deeply and regained his cool.  
  
"What does Pai want to know?" he asked Taruto coldly.  
  
"Pai...Um.....um..Pai..." said Taruto, obviously couldn't remember his message anymore.  
  
Smokes are now coming out of Kish's ears.  
  
"Oh! I remember, Pai wants to ask you where you put the rice balls!" said Taruto brightly.  
  
_(Everyone falls down, anime style)_

* * *

"Ryou....Are you sure we are here?" asked Lettuce nervously.  
  
Ryou looked around. True, this does not look like the Spatial dimension they've came across in the past. This one looks more like a ...well...maze.  
  
Rocks and mountains stood on the sides. The sky changes colour from green, clue to purple. They could see no life what so ever in this place.  
  
"Let's just see, everyone must be on alert.." Ryou said quietly.

* * *

Ichigo studied the picture of what Deep Blue told her was her true mum. True, th person in he picture have all the features of Ichigo. Red hair, chocolate eyes, same kind of lost yet strong look in her eyes. The only thing that is different are her ears.  
  
Her mum's ears in the photo are long, just like Kish and the others. Ichigo's on the other hand, have a normal human ear.  
  
"Still thinking?" asked Kish as he came behind her.  
  
Ichigo jumped up in surprise.  
  
"You know Ichigo, I probably isn't the right person to say this but From what I know, Yukiko is really your true mum. But then again, you probably don't believe me." Shrugged Kish.  
  
Ichigo shook her head slowly.  
  
"No..it's just that. I can't believe you. After all these years living with what I thought was my parents and 2 years protecting the earth against aliens...I suddenly find out that my parents are actually a alien and that I actually belongs to that race? It's a bit hard to take in.." Ichigo said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know that it is hard. But it is up to you to find out about yourself. Ask yourself if you think all this are true. Ask yourself if you are willing to. Willing to accept the fact that you are half alien." Kish said before leaving a even more confused Ichigo.

* * *

"Guys, we've being wandering around this place for ages, but somehow I keep on thinking we are not moving at all.." said Mint.  
  
"Something isn't quite right.... Here.." trailed off Ryou.  
  
He typed more stuff into his computer.  
  
"Damn." He said under his breath. "It seems like we are not...um.. actually in the other spatial dimension yet.."  
  
"Wh..what do you mean?" asked Zakuro.  
  
"I mean that ever since our last visit, the aliens have gotten smarter and build some kind of shield around here. We can't get into the spatial dimension by doing this. We need to find a portal." Ryou said.  
  
"Great. How the hell can we do that?" asked a frustrated Purin.  
  
"It will work better if we have something of Ichigo's I think. Mint? Do you still have the bracelet?" Ryou asked.  
  
Mint gave the bracelet to Ryou.  
  
"Okay, lets just hope that this will work" said Ryou as he threw the bracelet into the air.

* * *

"Kish?" asked Pai.  
  
"Yeah what?" said Kish impatiently.  
  
"We have some um...visitors..." said Pai, showing Kish the screen.

* * *

"Um.. Ryou? What are you doing?" asked Lettuce as the bracelet landed on the ground.  
  
A moment later, a light appeared from inside a crack of a mountain, it grew larger until it morphed into a door.  
  
"This." Said Ryou triumphantly as he looked at the portal.  
  
Clapping sounds were heard as Ryou whipped his ehad around.  
  
Kish, Taruto and Pai hovered in the air, smirking.  
  
"Very good. Geniuses are geniuses. But there is no use for it now." Said Pai.  
  
"What did you do with Ichigo?" asked Lettuce.  
  
Pai's expression faltered for a second when he saw Lettuce. He quickly however, hid his emotions.  
  
"Nothing. She is being well treated by Deep Blue Sama. You don't have to worry." He said.  
  
"Where is she? Let her go" said Mint.  
  
"Oh. I think not. But I am sure that she would be happy to see you..." smirked Kish as he waved his hand.  
  
The ground beneath their feet shook and a large crack appeared. The mew mews and Ryou fell through it and the ground closed up again, like nothing has happened.  
  
"Oh would Ichigo be happy to see you.." smiled Kish as he teleported with the other two.

* * *

"You." Taruto said to Ichigo. "Come with me"  
  
Ichigo looked at him in confusin as he dragged a very dazed and lost Ichigo to another part of the dimension.  
  
"Ichigo?" asked Ryou and the other mew mews.  
  
"Guys?" asked Ichigo in confusion.  
  
"I thought you would be lonely Ichigo, so I brought you some company." Said Deep Blue.  
  
"He called you Ichigo?" asked Mint in disblief.  
  
Ichigo chose to ignore Mint however.  
  
"How did they get here?" she asked.  
  
"Pai, Kish and Taruto decided that you would enjoy their company" shrugged Deep Blue, clearly enjoying this.  
  
"Let them go." She said coldly.  
  
"What, and let them take you away? I think not.." Deep Blue said.  
  
"You don't have to worry. I have already made up my mind." Ichigo said to Deep Blue. "I do believe you."  
  
"And will you join us? For your poor mum?" asked Deep Blue.  
  
Ichigo thought about this for a moment.  
  
"If only you let them go." She said at last.  
  
Deep Blue was silent for some time.  
  
"Very well. Unbind them." Deep Blue said.  
  
Ryou and the other mew mews stood up with a confused look on their face.  
  
"Ichigo, what is wrong with you? Do you still remember us?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"Sorry. I can't bring myself to battle for the human side when I know that I don't belong there." Said Ichigo sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about..." asked Purin.  
  
Ichigo felt a tingling sensation on her ears. She felt them, they are not the same anymore. And from the mew mew's expression, they have seen it too.  
  
"This." Ichigo said, pointing to her ears. "I am not a human. I..am an alien.  
  
The mew mews looked at her funnily.  
  
"It's true. I am an alien. My mum was one, but she is now dead, thanks to humans." Ichigo said bitterly, her eyes turning a bloody shade of red.  
  
"Stop this non sense Ichigo. We are going." Said Ryou, grabbing her arm.  
  
But Ichigo teleported.  
  
Ichigo looked surprised as well. But she let out a sad laugh.  
  
"I guess that proves even more that I am an alien." She said.  
  
Now even Kish and Pai looked at her in awe.  
  
"P..Pai... Please take the others out...and make sure they never bother Ichigo again." Deep Blue said, sounding somehow surprised.

* * *

"That was......interesting." Said Kish as he followed Ichigo back to his room.  
  
Ichigo was silent.  
  
"You look cute with long ears do you know that?" asked Kish jokingly.  
  
Ichigo glared at him.  
  
Kish grew all serious.  
  
"Seriously, do you really believe you are half alien then.." asked Kish.  
  
Ichigos sighed.  
  
"A bit hard not to don't you think?" mentioning her ears.  
  
"You could always have said no when Sama asked you to join him." said Pai, coming into the room.  
  
Ichigo let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Oh. And Watch while he tortures my friends? I don't think so." Ichigo said.  
  
"So...what are you going to do? Are you really going to join him" asked Kish.  
  
Ichigo loked at Kish sadly.  
  
"We'll always welcome you." Said Kish hopefully.  
  
"I...I don't think so Kish....I need some time to think...Sorry." Ichigo said before teleporting out of his room, and out of the dimension.  
  
TBC

* * *

Silence  
  
Ryou- Hey! Where did the authoress go?  
  
Pai- And Ichigo and Kish...  
  
(yelling was heard back stage.)  
  
Kish- You. You. You.....]  
  
Ichigo- You. You. You.  
  
Darkgoddess17- I said I was Sorry!  
  
Ichigo- How dare you make me like that!  
  
Kish- How dare you stop my wish!  
  
Darkgoddess17- If I made those two actually kiss, it would make Ichigo seems heartless. Do remember that Masaya has only just died a week ago.  
  
Kish- So? Do I care? I want my kiss. (Pouting,)  
  
All- O.O;;  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay, Again. I am sorry for making that happen. Trust me, that will never happen ever again.  
  
Kish- It beta not...  
  
Ichigo- That still doesn't explain why you made me an alien...  
  
Darkgoddess17- For fun? I reckon it is quite original.  
  
Ichigo- Yeah because no one's ever this crazy to think up a plot like this.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh..(Evil glint) Something more crazy comes up.. You just wait.  
  
Kish & Ichigo- I Hate You.  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.O say this again and I'll make sure that you will really truly hate me.  
  
Kish & Ichigo- Ahem..um.. We love you!! (batting eyelashes)  
  
Darkgoodess17- (Smiling) Thank you. Now readers, please review! Flames welcome. I deserve some flames I know.....  
  
Kish- Hmmmph...  
  
Ichigo- Hmmmph...  
  
Deep Blue voice- (randomly appears) A little tip to all readers. Next chap, something more twisted would be revealed....  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- So please review!!! 


	9. Lost

Disclaimer- Me No own, You No sue

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hihi readers! Sorry about last chap. Funny I didn't get any flames...But I promise there will be true kiss scenes later on....  
  
Kish- Really??  
  
Darkgoddess17- Only if you are good...  
  
Kish- Good? I'll be perfect.  
  
Darkgoddess17- .We'll see about that......Thank you those who reviewed!  
  
Ichigo- Where am I now?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh, somewhere out of the spatial dimension.  
  
Ichigo- YAY!!!  
  
Kish- Nooooo.  
  
Darkgoddess17- But not for long.......  
  
Ichigo- O..O

* * *

Chap 9 Lost  
  
"You really should go and talk to her." Said Pai. "In the meantime, I guess I'll do the honour of telling Sama about Ichigo teleporting..."  
  
Kish nodded, expression unreadable, as he too, teleported.

* * *

Ichigo blinked on top of the Tokyo bridge and looked down at the place she had risked her life saving. Lights flashing, bright colourful lights. But she knows, behind all these colours, the world is slowly going to extinction.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at what she thinks is the Cafe mew mew, now only a pink dot from the view.  
  
"I'm sorry guys.." she whispered to the wind. "I can't betray my mum...my poor mum.."  
  
"I can tell that you don't want to join us...why force it?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
"It's not forced Kish.....it's...it's just...I don't know. I just feel so lost and confused." Ichigo admitted, looking into Kish's eyes.  
  
The sky started to drizzle right now, letting down gentle drops of rain.  
  
"Ichigo...I know that you probably feel confused about your mum and dad, but you shouldn't just do something unwillingly just for them." Kish said quietly.  
  
Ichigo let out a sad laugh.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be the one that is encouraging my decisions, the one that's hoping me to join you?" asked Ichigo.  
  
Kish was silent.  
  
"Of course I want you to join us Ichigo. But what I want more is for you to be happy." Kish said, searching for any kind of emotion in Ichigo's eyes.  
  
The coldness of Ichigo's eyes softened as she took in Kish's words.  
  
"You probably feels guilty towards your friends and family, and you are lost in your own decision, but Ichigo, You will never be alone." Kish said quietly, his golden eyes gazing into Ichigo's chocolate ones.  
  
A tear fell out of the corner of Ichigo's eyes.  
  
Kish somehow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips, reassuring her, telling her that this would all be okay one day.  
  
To his surprise, Ichigo kissed him back, gently.  
  
Kish smiled. He finally has the thing that mattered most to him. Ichigo. And he will never let go, again.  
  
A faint rainbow colour surrounded the kissing couple, but they did not notice it. The lights slowly fades out.

* * *

"Sama?" said Pai.  
  
"Has the girl being found?" Asked Deep Blue.  
  
"Yes...Kish has being to that." Pai said, bowing his head.  
  
Deep Blue stayed silent.  
  
"Sama, may I just ask, why wasn't Ichigo's ears long before?" Pai asked.  
  
"I think it is because of her powers finally awakening, before, her powers hid inside her, but now, her powers has finally sprung from inside. "Deep Blue said sounding somewhat unsure and insecure.  
  
Pai stayed silent, wondering why Deep Blue Sama is like this.  
  
"There is something that puzzles me..." Deep Blue said. "How is it that this girl could have teleport unless she is fully alien?"  
  
Pai looks startled.  
  
"You saying, Sama. That what we thought was Ichigo's biological father might not be the real one? That maybe it's someone else? Another alien?" Pai asked, getting confused by the second.  
  
Deep Blue thought about this.  
  
"No...but.......unless....No..It couldn't be....how...." Pai heard these incoherent words being said.  
  
Deep Blue let out a deep breath.  
  
"Never mind. I guess I am thinking too much. Now tell me when the girl comes back." He commanded Pai.  
  
"Yes Sama" said Pai before teleporting somewhere else.

* * *

Everyone inside the café was silent, all wondering what on earth Ichigo think she is doing.  
  
Ryou has locked himself in his room ever since they got back, thinking of another reason for Ichigo's behaviour.  
  
It was Zakuro who spoke out first.  
  
"Look. We can't go on like this. We need a reason, and then a plan." She said to everyone else.  
  
"Zakuro is right." Keiichiro said quietly. "We need to talk about this together."  
  
"Ichigo thinks she is half alien. And she would not go back to our sides." Stated Lettuce, eyes dull and filled with sadness.  
  
"Maybe we can somehow convince her that humans are not the ones that made her mum die. We need to convince her aliens are the ones that abandoned her mum when she needs them the most." Ryou said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"How are we going to do that though?" Asked Mint. "She won't even listen to us."  
  
Ryou stared off into space, thinking of a plan.

* * *

"Pai." Kish asked through the darkness.  
  
"You're back." Said Pai. "You got her?"  
  
"Yes Pai." Kish said impatiently.  
  
"Deep Blue Sama wants to see you two again." Said Pai, walking away.  
  
Kish breathed out loudly.  
  
"Just great" he mumbled as he went to get Ichigo.  
  
"Sama? We are here." Kish said.  
  
"Thank you Kish. Now Ichigo, you do realize that what you had said could not be go back on." Deep Blue said coldly.  
  
Ichigo suck in a breath and nodded.  
  
"Are you willing to help us battle the humans and save your people?" Deep Blue asked.  
  
Ichigo, once again nodded.  
  
"Even battle what was once your friends?" he asked.  
  
Ichigo was silent, but nodded the same.  
  
Deep Blue laughed.  
  
"Very well. I would tell you when it is time to battle. You may go now. Kish. You stay." Deep Blue said.  
  
Ichigo silently walked away. Kish looked at her worriedly.

* * *

"Kish." Deep Blue said. "I know that you care for this girl."  
  
"No Sama, I told you that I am only..." Kish started but Deep Blue cut him off.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kish. I can see it in your eyes. You love the girl with your heart." Deep Blue said.  
  
Kish remained silent.  
  
"I can't do anything to stop you, but I should warn you, do not get too close with that girl. Sooner or later she is going to disappear. Sooner or later she is going to be dead. Just like her parents." Deep Blue said and laughed, a cold shrilling laugh.  
  
Kish stared at him with frightened eyes.  
  
"And you Kish. Make sure you don't meddle with my plans...or you'll be dead before you could say "yes Sama" Understood?" Deep Blue said coldly.  
  
Kish slowly nodded, his expression unreadable.

* * *

"Kish?...You okay? You look pale." Ichigo said, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Kish, forcing a smile.  
  
"What did he say to you?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Hmm? What he said? Um..." Kish stuttered.  
  
"Oh. He said how happy he is for you to join us..." Kish said at last, his eyes not meeting Ichigo's.  
  
"Oh okay..." Ichigo said.  
  
Both were silent for a long time.  
  
"No. Look. I can't" Kish blurted out. "I can't."  
  
"Can't what? Kish, what are you doing?" asked Ichigo as Kish grabbed her wrist and teleported out of the space ship.  
  
"Kish. Stop. KISH." Ichigo said..no commanded Kish.  
  
"Sorry Ichigo...I need to get you out of there." Kish said.  
  
"Why?" asked a bewildered Ichigo.  
  
"Deep Blue...He wants to kill you...He wants to kill you after he won the final battle...He only wants your powers Ichigo..He doesn't care for you at all." Kish mumbled.  
  
"What?...But he said that.." Ichigo started but Kish cut her off.  
  
"What he said does not matter. He doesn't care for anything. Use to, but ever since...ever since something happened, and ever since his last death, he doesn't care for anything anymore except for power." Kish said to Ichigo.  
  
"His death?" asked Ichigo, confused.  
  
"Deep Blue was once alive before...But he died during a battle. The other aliens preserved his soul in some other body so he can still live. "Kish explained.  
  
"So...you mean..that Deep Blue is actually older than he is now?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Yes....If he was still alive in his other body... he would now be around the same age as your dad.." Kish said.

* * *

"Now...on to my next question...How could she teleport..." said Deep Blue to no one in particular. "She isn't meant to have that sort of powers. Only a full alien could teleport.....unless Masashi isn't Ichigo's true father....unless....maybe it's me?...No...of course not...I was sure that Yukiko couldn't have...she wouldn't.....she hates me...."  
  
Deep Blue slowly thought about this.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
"Yukiko. You are going to earth. You are going to eliminate all humans. No negotiations. "What was a younger Deep Blue said.  
  
"But Kyo, You are in charge of this thing? Can't you do something so I wouldn't have to go?" Yukiko said.  
  
"No Yukiko. You are going." Kyo or Deep Blue had Said.  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
Deep Blue sighed. If only he wasn't so harsh before. If only he wasn't so cold, Yukiko would be with him right now, they would still be like before, happy and in love.  
  
Deep Blue studied the picture of Yukiko that she has once left for him before she went. The picture is framed by a wooden frame.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Yukiko...Why are you doing this? Why are you loving this..this...man?" Kyo said.  
  
"You know. When I was alone and sad, this was the person that helped me through it. It wasn't you. It was Masashi. And I am going to repay my debt to him." Yukiko said.  
  
"But you don't love him...You know you don't." Kyo said.  
  
Yukiko laughed. A cold, sad laugh.  
  
"You already have showed me that love does not matter. It does not matter at all." Yukiko had said before she disappeared_.  
  
End Of Flashback  
_  
"No...Yukiko...Masashi...Masashi...MASASHI!" Deep Blue yelled, throwing the picture onto the ground.  
  
A moment later, Deep Blue finally realized what he has done.  
  
"No...Yukiko..My dear Yukiko..I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Deep Blue said, bathering up th pieces of wood and Yukiko's photo.  
  
But there was something else in the pile of debris as well.  
  
In the crack of the wooden frame was a letter.  
  
Deep Blue opened the letter, frantically.  
  
Dear Kyo,  
  
I guess you found the letter. I hid it here because I thought, if Fate pity us, then you'll find it before either of us dies. If fate despise us, then you might not find it at all.  
  
I was sad Kyo. Sad and heartbroken. You left me alone on Earth to battle. Battle something that I could not understand. I thought you loved me. But I guess love does not mean anything to you.  
  
I will do the mission Kyo. I will succeed in it. But if I don't...I just want to tell you that I'll always love you. My love for you will never change, and our child would prove just that. I'll keep our child Kyo. I'll keep it for the memory of you. The good you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Yukiko

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Welll.....That's it. Chapter of the day.  
  
Kish- What? You finished?? I thought I was going to get another kiss...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Yes. Finished. No more. That's it for this chapter. You'll just have to wait another day for the next chapter to be loaded and don't be so greedy Kish, one kiss a chap is enough. Now didn't you enjoy it?  
  
Kish- (dreamy look on face) Yes.....(Licking lips)  
  
Ichigo- O.O (Went all pale as she remembered the kiss and quickly ran towards the bathrrom. Didn't make it though.)  
  
DarkGoddess17- Now Kish...Were you really that bad?  
  
Kish- ...I don't know...I reckon I am okay at it...  
  
DarkGoddess17- O.o (by this time, Ichigo has came back, looking pale and sick)  
  
Ichigo- Anyways, (glare at Kish but looked at Darkgoddess17) You were so confusing! Exactly who is my father?  
  
Darkgoddess17- If I tell you now, it wouldn't exactly be much of a story wouldn't it.  
  
Ichigo- You are so evil. ..  
  
Darkgoddess17- There is a reason for me to be called DARKgoddess Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo- Hmmph...  
  
Ryou & Mew Mew- Why do we sound so helpless?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Coz I can't think of anything for you to do.  
  
Ichigo- What was the rainbow coloured thing?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh you will see.....(Evil glint) A little hint. It has something to do with crystal and love....figure it out yourself.  
  
Kish- No fair. I want the rest of the story.  
  
Ichigo- So do I.  
  
Kish- I want the rest of my kiss too.  
  
Ichigo- (Went all pale again and rushed out)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't worry Kish. After this story, I am sure Ihcigo would change her mind on you.  
  
Kish- Really? (Dreamy look)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Laughing) Yup. From perverted to absolutely disgusting.  
  
Kish- O.O  
  
Ichigo- (laughing in the background)  
  
Kish- (Shooting DarkGoddess a death glare.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Or maybe..(evil smile) I might change my mind on that matter if..let's say....some readers decides to give this chap a little opnion by doing something...  
  
Kish- Eg..? What?  
  
Darkgoddess17- You are so dense sometimes. Review silly!  
  
Kish- Really? You will? (Looking at the readers) Review. Please review. For my love life please review!!  
  
Ryou- Does the readers care about your love life?  
  
Kish- Of course they do! (puppy eye to readers) You'll review won't you? You'll review because you love me...right?? 


	10. Kiss

Disclaimer- No own. No Sue. But I welcome any kind of chocolate (Random)

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Yippeee!!! So many reviews!!! Thanks everybody!! I love you all!! (Give chocolate to all those who reviewed.)  
  
Kish- Uh oh....Darkgoddess looks hyper again....  
  
Darkgoddess17- SEE ME FLY!!! I'M PROUD TO FLY UP HIGH!!!  
  
Ryou- Yup. She is hyper.  
  
Mew Mews- (Shaking heads) She's had way to many chocolate again....  
  
Darkgoddess17- I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH!!! I'M FALLING THROUGH THE SKY!!!  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Kish- If she is going all crazy again........Oh no! (Runs and check their scripts.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hehe! Hi everyone! So many reviews! I am so happy!!! (Gives chocolate to all those who...)  
  
Kish- (Interrupting DarkGoddess) Um...You do realize that you already said all that?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Looks bewildered) ...Where?...(Looks top of page) Oh whoops! (start giggling uncontrollably) Hehehe. Sorry!  
  
Ichigo- Oh great. She forgot to take her pills....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Anyways, I would like to do my thanks.  
  
KrysOfDeath- Thanks for your reviews! I updated! Do I get the cookies?? (Thinking dreamily..) I like cookies.....(Snapping out of it) As for the truck, You can keep it since I can't drive also...  
  
Hm, Yuyuyasha33, Kishu (Hugs you because you name just happens to be Kishu), Baby China, Miyabewa, Sugarlump 59 and Mel. Thanks you all for your review!!! Glad you all like the twist!  
  
Ichigo- O.o They do?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Ignores Ichigo) A few things I should note here. Deep Blue was actually Masaya in the anime/manga, but in this story..Let's just say that no one knows who he actually is yet and he is definitely not Masaya.. (Okay?? Please?) And that I know that Deep Blue is meant to be around the age that Masaya is in appearance but in my story, he is actually as old as Ichigo's adopted Dad but only appears younger because of the Soul preserve thing...So Masaya is dead, Deep Blue's Identity is unknown, Kish and Ichigo have really mixed up feelings for eachother, Ichigo might even be a full alien and Deep Blue might even be Ichigo's dad. Confusing, but I'll work it out somehow.  
  
Kish- Are you ever going to get started??  
  
Darkgoddess17- Yes, yes, just wait a minute. I just wanna say, as crazy as I am right now, I still have the writer's block, so please bear with me here..  
  
Ichigo- Hurry Up (Rolling her eyes)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Narrowing her eyes) Hmmmphh...

* * *

Chap 10 (Gasp from authoress, "Already??") Kiss (Can't think of another chap name)  
  
In the crack of the wooden frame was a letter.  
  
Deep Blue opened the letter, frantically.  
  
Dear Kyo,  
  
I guess you found the letter. I hid it here because I thought, if Fate pity us, then you'll find it before either of us dies. If fate despise us, then you might not find it at all.  
  
I was sad Kyo. Sad and heartbroken. You left me alone on Earth to battle. Battle something that I could not understand. I thought you loved me. But I guess love does not mean anything to you.  
  
I will do the mission Kyo. I will succeed in it. But if I don't...I just want to tell you that I'll always love you. My love for you will never change, and our child would prove just that. I'll keep our child Kyo. I'll keep it for the memory of you. The good you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Yukiko  
  
Deep Blue dropped the letter on the ground, a look of surprise and sorrow came over his shadowed face.  
  
"My child....my..My child..." he murmured, not believing what he had just read.  
  
"No. She can't be. I don't have a child. She must be Masashi's. She is only tricking me into loving her. No." Deep Blue said, his eyes turning a bright white.  
  
"No. No No!!" He screamed, the sound echoing in the darkness.

* * *

"So...Complicated.." frowned Ichigo as she took in what Kish has just said to her.  
  
"Yes I know...No one really knows who Deep Blue use to be..Only he, himself remembers it." Shrugged Kish.  
  
Ichigo let out a deep breath.  
  
"But...why does he want to kill me? Don't I belong to the same race as you?" Ichigo asked, lost.  
  
"Yes...But probably because he knows that you'll never stay totally loyal to us." Kish said, eyes looking into Ichigo's. "That is true isn't it?"  
  
Ichigo was silent. She looked up, her eyes meeting Kish's.  
  
"I..I guess that is. As much as I want to revenge on my mum's death, I can not exactly turn my back upon the people who helped me to grow up, who helped me to realize what I am." Ichigo admitted.  
  
"Look...I don' really know what to do right now. I want to protect you, but I do not want to betray my race.." Kish said, eyes filled with love.  
  
Ichigo looked at Kish. Something deep of her heart made her feel a certain emotion for Kish that she never thought she would.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on his lips.  
  
Kish somehow looks surprised, but slowly smiled as he returned the kiss passionately.  
  
_(A/N I know this part is totally useless. As I said, I am having writer's block and this is just a really sad excuse for another Kish/Ichigo fluff.)_

* * *

"Where is Kish and Ichigo?" yelled a hysterical Deep Blue.  
  
"I...I don't know Sama...." Taruto and Pai said, knneling on the ground.  
  
"Find them. Find them now! And tell Kish that he would pay for what he has done!" Screamed Deep Blue to the two aliens.  
  
"Yes Sama. Yes." Hurried Taruto and Pai before quickly teleporting.

* * *

Kish felt like he is walking in heaven. Not that he knows what it really feels like to be in heaven. He just knows that he is so blissful right now.  
  
"She taste like strawberries.." thought Kish as he returned her unexpected kiss. His thoughts were interrupted however by a loud cough from behind him.  
  
Kish and Ichigo broke apart, eyes searching for the person who has just interrupted them.  
  
Pai stared back at them.  
  
"Deep Blue Sama is now in hysterics and you two are Kissing??" he said, an unbelievable voice. "You do remember that Sama said if you mess with his plans, your life would be the cost?"  
  
Kish glared at him, pissed at what he has just said.  
  
Ichigo looked wide-eyed at him.  
  
"What?" she asked in a coarse whisper.  
  
"There. You've done it Pai." Said Kish through clenched Teeth.  
  
"I told you. You should not risk you life just for this girl Kish." Pai said.  
  
"I do what I want to do Pai. Now go. GO." Demanded Kish.  
  
Pai looked at him coldly.  
  
"Just remember that Your life is at stake here Kish." He said before teleporting.  
  
Kish sighed, and turned around to look at Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo is still staring at him.  
  
"We need to go somewhere else, Deep Blue will sure find us here." Kish said, trying to keep calm and he grabbed at Ichigo's wrist.  
  
"No Kish." Said Ichigo before grabbing his wrist. "We. Are going back."  
  
Witht that Ichigo teleported with Kish back to the Space ship. And into Deep Blue's waiting hands.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- (Looking glum) This chapter sucks...  
  
Kish- -.- I agree with you here.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Stupid Writer's block.  
  
Ichigo- This has got to be the shortest chapter you've ever written Dar.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Dar?? Since when was I called Dar?  
  
Ichigo- Since now. Darkgoddess is just way to long. Dar sounds better.  
  
Darkgoddess17- It does?? (Looking unsure)  
  
Kish- Never mind about that. When do I really get to be with Ichigo?  
  
Ichigo- Hope never..  
  
DarkGoddess17, just newly being named Dar- Oh, you'll see. Haven't really made my mind about making this a happy ending or a sad ending..  
  
Kish- O.O Great. You are going to make me die?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Maybe. (Shrugging) But That all depends on what crazy stuff I think of next.  
  
Ichigo- (Sigh)  
  
Darkgoddess17- I am too tired. So I am going to end this conversation.  
  
Kish- (Sigh)  
  
Darkgoddess17- So please peoples, please...  
  
Kish- Review. (Sighing again) They know that Dar.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't call me that!!  
  
Kish- (Looking all threatening)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Nevermind.....  
  
Kish- (all surprised.) Wow. I have the ultimate power for once.  
  
Ichigo- And not for long. (She has stolen the authoress keyboard and is now frantically typing)  
  
Darkgoodess17- Hey! Give me that! (Make an attempt of grabbing the keyboard but was suddenly stopped by some invisible force)  
  
Ichigo- Let's see. (Start typing)  
  
Darkgoddess17- You so evil! (She is now hanging down a piece rope with a gigantic water swirl that has just randomly appeared under her.)  
  
Kish- Haha. Suit you just right Dar.  
  
Ichigo- (smiling Evilly) Now...for you..(Look at Kish)  
  
Kish- (Looks at Ichigo in Horror and started to run)  
  
Ichigo- No you don't..(Entered something)  
  
Kish- Ahhh! Help!! (Suddenly finds himself tied on a piece of timber and is now lying on top of a bushfire for some toasting.)  
  
Ichigo- Now..If you don't want any of these two people burned or drowned, please review.  
  
DarkGoddess17- Hey! That's my line.  
  
Ichigo- (Narrowing her eyes and held up the computer)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Shut her mouth and pretend to look innocent)  
  
Ichigo- Now, remember. Review!!  
  
Kish and DarkGoddess17- (Looks at readers with horror in their eyes) Help!! 


	11. Deal

Darkgoddess17- Thanks Everyone for saving me and Kish!

* * *

Kish- (Nodding) Very much thanks  
  
Ichigo- Hmmmphh....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Thanks Heavenly Faye Faye for your basket of treats!! :D And thanks KrysofDeath for your truck of cookies!! And thanks the others who reviewed!  
  
Kish- They give you cookies and other treats!?! How come I don't get any...(Pouts)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh..uh...I kinda got hungry.....but I still have a few left...  
  
Kish- (Wide eyes) Me want cookies. Me eat cookies.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Looks at Kish in horror, hands protecting her cookies) Nonono. It's my cookies!!!  
  
(Kish and Authoress have tug of war)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Ha. I win. (Take the cookies.)  
  
Ichigo- Nope. You don't! (Take cookies and runs away.)  
  
DarkGoddess17 and Kish- No! My Cookies!  
  
Ryou- (Coughing) Um...Can we get back on to the story?  
  
Darkgoddess- (Pouts) I still wants mine cookies....

* * *

Chap 11 (WHAT??) Deal  
  
"Why the hell do you come back for? Do you not know that this place is dangerous?" Yelled Kish to Ichigo when he realizes that they are once again back in the spaceship.  
  
"I can't endanger you Kish. I can't make another person sacrifice for me!" Ichigo yelled back.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I only wants you to be happy?" asked Kish.  
  
"Yes....but...but..." Ichigo stuttered, unable to get the words out.  
  
"Kish." Pai said coldly when he walked into the room. "Deep Blue Sama wants to see you. Now."  
  
Kish took one last glance at Ichigo before walking off. Pai followed him.  
  
"But..I....I don't want to loose you Kish...." Ichigo whispered helplessly as she watched the back view of Kish, walking away from her, and walking into danger.

* * *

"What?" asked Lettuce, not believing what she has just heard.  
  
"I said that you.." Repeated Ryou impatiently.  
  
"I heard what you said, I just mean, what the hell do you mean? How can I do that" Lettuce shot back.  
  
"It's not that hard. Just find him and ask him what Deep Blue wants Ichigo for and why her, of all people." Ryou said.  
  
"But...I don't know if he will tell me....I mean, we are not exactly friends..." Lettuce trailed off.  
  
"Look. Everyone in here knows that Pai has some kind of crush on you. All you need is a few answers to some questions. It is not going to kill him to answer you." Said Mint.  
  
"Mint's right Lettuce." Said Zakuro "We only have this chance. Unless we use Taruto...but I really doubt he will tell us anything."  
  
"I can ask." Purin offered.  
  
"Look. Both of you. Try it. In the mean time, we will figure something else. Okay?" asked Ryou.  
  
All of the girls nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

Kish knelt on the cold ground, the silence killing him. He sighed impatiently again at the silence. Deep Blue has told him to come, but he himself is not saying anything, just silence and staring at him.  
  
Kish took a deep breath and thought back to Ichigo.  
  
"What was she going to say before I go?" thought Kish. "Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh to her, considering that she did it because she cared for my life..."  
  
"Kish." Deep Blue Sama suddenly said. "You do realize that you have disappointed me greatly."  
  
Kish stayed silent.  
  
"And you do realize that you are going to pay for what you did." Deep Blue continued. "I, will not kill you this time, for you have came back in time. However, I would not tolerate a second time. Understand?"  
  
"Yes..." Kish murmured.  
  
"What was that?" asked Deep Blue coldly.  
  
"I said Yes Sama." Kish answered back.  
  
Deep Blue laughed evilly.  
  
"So. What have you found out about the girl's powers?" asked Deep Blue. "Or are you lost already in her arms?"  
  
Kish did not reply back.  
  
"You. Are sent from our planet to help the poor people over there. You are not meant to betray our race," Deep Blue said accusingly.  
  
"I am not betraying our race Sama, I am only..." Kish started but was cut off by Deep Blue.  
  
"Silence. Kish, you are protecting a human, that means that you are betraying our race. Didn't they tell you that you must never ever fall for a human?" Deep Blue asked.  
  
"But Ichigo is not a human Sama, you said it yourself." Kish shot back.  
  
"Yes I did. But would Ichigo not be an alien, would you not love her?" Deep Blue asked. "Answer me!"  
  
Kish stayed silent.  
  
"I think I need to tell you something Kish..." Deep Blue said.

* * *

Kish walked back to his room quietly, deep in his thoughts. Deep Blue has told him of the consequences if he betray, or love Ichigo ever again. And he is never going to risk that chance.  
  
He stopped in front of his room and looked inside, what he saw made him chuckle.  
  
Ichigo paced around the room, panicking.  
  
"What if he killed him? What if he is being tortured? All because of me? What if he..." She rambled on.  
  
"Chill Ichigo. I am fine." Said Kish, coming into the room.  
  
Ichigo squealed at the sight of him and hugged him so tightly that he thought he was going to die.  
  
"But then again, this is actually a nice way to die..." thought Kish as Ichigo suffocated him.  
  
"Hmmm...As much as I enjoy the hug, I think you should let go now before I die of lack of oxygen." Kish said jokingly.  
  
Ichigo blushed as she realize what she is doing and let go.  
  
"Now, never knew that you would be happy to see me" said Kish playfully.  
  
"Don't make it a habit Kish." Replied Ichigo happily.  
  
Kish looked at Ichigo silently. He studied his so content features, so cute and pretty, and for once, she is happy to see him.  
  
"I guess things do change" Kish thought.  
  
Kish sighed, thinking back to the deal that he and Deep Blue has made just then.  
  
"Kish?" asked Ichigo uncertainly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kish snapped out of his trance and looked at Ichigo with a forced smile.  
  
"Yes? Yes I'm fine." Kish said.  
  
Ichigo looked uncertain but did not pursue that matter further.

* * *

"What do you want me for?" asked Pai coldly.  
  
"I...um...uh..." Lettuce stuttered, unable to get the words out.  
  
"If it's about the girl, I can't help you." Pai said as he turned, preparing to leave.  
  
"No! Wait!" Lettuce called out.  
  
Pai stopped and looked at her.  
  
Lettuce still could not get a word out.  
  
"You...Lettuce.." Pai said softly as the coldness in his eyes melted at the sight of Lettuce's desperateness and helplessness.  
  
Lettuce looked up and met his gaze.  
  
Pai bent down and kissed her on the lips. Just a gentle one, short and sweet.  
  
He smiled and turned around.  
  
"Ichigo is safe right now with Kish. But only for a while. Deep Blue would soon kill her after he get her powers. You need to work, fast." He said before teleporting.  
  
Lettuce touched her mouth and watched the place where Pai was last standing.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_  
  
"Tar-Tar!" Purin yelled out. "Please help!"  
  
Tart smirked.  
  
"What, going to beg me?" he asked.  
  
"No please Tar-Tar, We need your help. I need your help!" said Purin desperately.  
  
Tart looked at Purin weirdly. It seems as if the girl was about to break down. Sure enough, a teardrop slowly made its way down Purin's face.  
  
"Please Tar-Tar...You have to help..." Purin sobbed, falling to the ground.  
  
Tart's expression softened. He stared at the helpless girl who was once laughing and joking. Who was always strong. But now, she is just a vulnerable 11 year old girl (A/N I think it is meant to be 10, but, I can go forward a year!)  
  
Tart helped Purin up slowly.  
  
"I don't know much about her, but all I can say is that she is in safe hands now, but later...no one can be sure. Deep Blue wants her powers and as soon as he has them, Ichigo would die." He said quietly and stood back.  
  
Purin looked at him with great big eyes and smiled a sad smile.  
  
Tart smiled back before teleporting.  
  
"Thank you Tar-Tar" Purin whispered into the wind.

* * *

"So...um....Kish? Can you please stop pacing?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"yeah? Hmm? Oh okay." Kish said absentmindedly.  
  
"You sure you okay?" asked Ichigo suspiciously.  
  
"Yes..Of course." Kish said. "...Ichigo...Do you know what your powers are?"  
  
Ichigo looked at Kish weirdly for his sudden outburst.  
  
"You mean, apart from the teleporting and things...." Ichigo said. "I don't know...never tried it out really.."  
  
"What are your weapons? Do you have one? How powerful is your energy?" Kish asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know what my alien weapon is.......and um....i don't know about the energy either." Ichigo said helplessly.  
  
Kish sighed. This is going to be so much harder than he thought.  
  
"Are you okay Kish? Anything wrong? You can tell me...I..I can help you.." Ichigo said, her eyes filled the sincere.  
  
"No! I don't need anything.!" Kish said rudely, and Ichigo's tears immediately filled with tears and she teleported.  
  
"No..Ichigo..I'm sorry!" Kish called out to the disappearing shadows of Ichigo.  
  
"Damn. I am so badly screwing this up..." Kish said under his breath.  
  
_FLASHBACK_  
  
"I think I need to tell you something Kish..." Deep Blue said.  
  
Kish looked up.  
  
"If you do not complete your mission soon, or if you mess with my plans at all, Ichigo would be the price." Deep Blue said coldly.  
  
_END FLASHBACK_  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Another chappie! Yay! What do you think of it?  
  
Ichigo- Did you just make me like this..this...jerk?  
  
Kish- Hey! I am Not a jerk.  
  
Ichigo- (Thinking) You're right.  
  
Kish- I am? I mean.. I am!  
  
Ichigo- (Continuing) You are not a jerk. You are a bastard.  
  
All- O.o  
  
Kish- (Looks all sad) Sigh....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Please peoples plz review and tell me what you think!  
  
Taruto- This chap makes me sound so....eew...  
  
Purin- I love you! (Glomps him)  
  
Taruto- (Horror in eyes) Get away from me! (Start running)  
  
Purin- Tar-Tar!!!(Start chasing)  
  
Kish- Enjoy!!!  
  
Ichigo- Goodluck Purin!!  
  
Taruto- HELP!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiling) love.....  
  
Kish- Oh dear.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- snapping out of trance. Yes. Review peoples!!  
  
Ichigo- If they don't then....  
  
Darkgoddess17- If you don't? Um....I'll I'll fry Ichigo! (Suddenly a fry pan appears beneath Ichigo.)  
  
Kish- Nooo!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- If you don't want Ichigo dead and Kish heartbroken;. You should review.  
  
Kish- Review. Review!!!!! 


	12. Betrayal

Disclaimer- No own. No sue.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hiya everyone! Today is a wonderful day isn't it?  
  
All- Silence  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Still smiling) And today I am going to update!!!!!!!!  
  
Ichigo- Oh happy happy joy joy.  
  
Darkgoddess17- I am sooooo hyper today!  
  
Kish- Aren't you always crazy?  
  
Darkgoddess17- .  
  
Ichigo- (Sigh)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Start smiling again) BELIEVE ME I CAN FLY! I'M SINGING IN THE SKY!  
  
Kish- Oh no....  
  
Darkgoddess17- I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH! AND ICHIGO IS GONNA DIE!!  
  
Ichigo- Awww...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't worry, I'm only joking. Since so many reviewers told me not to fry Ichigo...  
  
Ichigo- Yay! Thank you!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (continuing) Even though it is because they only think it would make Kish sad...  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- So I decided not to fry you!  
  
Ichigo- (Flatly) Thank you for your kindness.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (smiling) You are welcome...  
  
Kish- Can we get on the story?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Today, I vow to write something effective and interesting...  
  
Kish- Yeah yeah, you say that every time you update...  
  
Darkgoddess17- No really, I am really going to write something interesting.  
  
Ichigo- Oh really? What would it be about?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Um...as soon as I figure it out myself, I'll tell you. (smiles)  
  
All- O.o

* * *

Chap 12 (Sigh, so soon) Betrayal  
  
"Ryou?" Lettuce asked. "Have you figured out what we are going to do yet?"  
  
Ryou's eyes stayed glued to the computer.  
  
"Ryou?" asked Lettuce again.  
  
Ryou snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Lettuce asked.  
  
"Oh..no..It's just that, I think I detected the sign of the last mew mew crystal" Ryou said quitely.  
  
"What? Where? Will it help us?" Lettuce asked frantically.  
  
"I don't quite know, but I know that this crystal probably is what Deep Blue really wants." Ryou said.  
  
"But..Why did he take Ichigo then?" Asked Lettuce.  
  
"I think the crystal is somehow related to Ichigo...Somehow..." Ryou trailed off.

* * *

"Why..." Ichigo thought as she blinked on top of the tokyo Bridge,  
  
"Why did he reject my help? After all this time I tried to help him..why did he just push me away?" Ichigo's mind wandered.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Ichigo." A voice behind her said out.  
  
Ichigo stayed silent and did not turn around, for she knew who the person is.  
  
"I shouldn't have just snapped at you Ichigo...I..i wasn't feeling like myself before...sorry." Kish said.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath but still remained silent.  
  
Kish sighed in frustration. Why is she so stubborn at times? But then again, it is the stubbornness that made her so different to others at time.  
  
Kish teleported in front of her and held her chin so she is looking into his eyes.  
  
"I am truly sorry Ichigo.." Kish said.  
  
Ichigo smiled and threw herself into his arms.  
  
Kish smiled too, even though he knew that their happiness would not last too long. He need to find a plan to take Ichigo out of danger.

* * *

"So...You are saying that we should just barge in and take Ichigo no matter what she says." Said Mint slowly.  
  
"Yes. We don't have time anymore. If we kept on going like this, we'll never save Ichigo in time. We need to act quickly." Said Zakuro.  
  
All were silent as they thought this over.  
  
"Ryou?" asked Lettuce quitely.  
  
Ryou thoguht about it for a moment and looked up.  
  
"I think We should do just that." Ryou said finally, his eyes, a piercing look.

* * *

Ichigo walked calmly through the spaceship. Although she has only being here for 4 days, this already seems like her home, somewhere she belongs to.  
  
But something at the deep of her het kept on nagging her, something she needs to do before she fully joins and helps Deep Blue.  
  
She needs to revisit her adoptive parents house. Just to see the people who helped her grow up again.  
  
Ichigo was going to tell Kish. But thought better of it.  
  
"I will only be going for a moment." She thought before teleporting.

* * *

"Do you sense her?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"Yes. Her tracker is getting weaker though, that means that she is slowly turning sides." Ryou said.  
  
"We act now?" asked Mint.  
  
"Yes." Said Ryou before grabbing his jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

Ichigo looked through the window of her human home, where her mum and dad are still in shock from hearing that not only Ichigo was one of the mew mews, that she has also changed side and is one of the aliens now. It is a lot to take in.  
  
Ichigo looked sadly at her adoptive parents when she heard a voice. No, few voices behind her.  
  
Ichigo turned around to find her old friends looking at her, expression unreadable. She prepared to teleport but Lettuce grabbed her arm.  
  
"No Ichigo. You, are coming with us." Lettuce said firmly.  
  
Ichigo struggled. But the other mew mews have also joined in to make sure Ichigo does not escape. She could teleport, but she still does not have enough practice to teleport when 5 people are holding her firmly.  
  
"Let...Go!" Ichigo said through her clenched teeth.  
  
Ichigo kicked the mew mews who were holding her. They let go, and almost had a sad look in their eyes.  
  
"Ichigo. You must come with us, Look at your parents. They are waiting for you to come back. They need you. We need you. You may be part alien, but you are part human as well. Your mum did not die because of humans, they died because her race abandoned her. You should be angry at the aliens, not us." Ryou said, trying to talk some sense into Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo's eyes turned a fiery red.  
  
"How Dare you make assumptions you have no idea about? Mum was wrecked by humans. If my coward dad didn't abandon us, I would have a happy family. I would not grow until I am 14 and realize that I actually belongs to another race." Ichigo said furiously.  
  
"It is not the humans fault Ichigo." Lettuce said quitely.  
  
"It is! Now let me go!" Ichigo yelled as the mew mews once again held onto her arm.  
  
"We are not letting you go unless you kill us." Mint said firmly.  
  
The other mew mews nodded in agreement.  
  
Ichigo's red eyes blazed.  
  
"Don't they understand? The longer I am missing, the more dangerous Kish's life would become. I need to go back!" Ichigo's mind screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Ichigo's strawberry ring appeared in her hand and a blade came out of the centre, making it a sword.  
  
"My weapon..." Ichigo whispered. "This is my power..."  
  
The mew mews, seeing this, took their fighting stand.  
  
Ichigo looked at the others coldly and charged forward.  
  
The other mew mews dodged as Ichigo's sword slashed at them. None of them made a move to hurt Ichigo. All can see that Ichigo is not normal. Her chocolate eyes is now red, blazing in the sunlight.  
  
"Why don't you understand Ichigo? We only wants to help you!" Yelled Mint.  
  
Ichigo slashed at her, leaving a shallow cut in her arm.  
  
"Mint!" Yelled Zakuro.  
  
"Ichigo! What has gotten into you? Aren't you the ones that says we must save the earth? Aren't you the ones that are leading our group? Aren't you the ones that say that we must take and receive our responsibilities?" Yelled Lettuce.  
  
"You are only running away from your responsibilities Ichigo. You are running away from your fears, your fears that one day you might have to demolish the race your mum was in." Yelled Zakuro.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Ichigo as she slashed downward, aiming for Zakuro.

* * *

"Where has she gone to?" mumbled Kish, panicking. "Deep Blue better not lay a finger on her..."  
  
"Kish.." said a voice.  
  
"I swear I'll kill him if he hurt her..." Kish stilled mumbled, not hearing the voice.  
  
"Kish!" The voice said, this time more clearer, more persistent.  
  
"What?" Asked Kish impatiently.  
  
"Look at this." Pai said, pointing to the screen. "It seems as if we've found your object of affection..."  
  
Kish turned around to meet a life sized Ichigo, battling her own friends.

* * *

"No Ichigo!" yelled Ryou as he threw himself over Zakuro.  
  
The sword sliced at him, a deep cut left in his arm.  
  
"Ryou! Are you okay" gasped Zakuro.  
  
"Go...help..Others.." stuttered out Ryou.  
  
Zakuro let out a deep breath and jumped up, waving her whip.  
  
"Ichigo. This has gone way to far. You want a fight? I give you a fight!" She yelled as she brought the Whip down.  
  
"Ribbon, Zakuro, Pure!" Zakuro said as the purple ray of the whip aimed for Ichigo.  
  
"Stop!" Yelled Kish as he teleported right in front of Ichigo and blocked the whip's powers.  
  
The whip hit him, hard.  
  
Kish stumbled to the ground.  
  
Ichigo stared at him and quickly bent down.  
  
"Are you okay Kish?" she asked desperately.  
  
Kish nodded. "Ichigo...Go...Don't...fight..."  
  
Ichigo wiped away her tears and glared at the mew mews.  
  
"I will never, ever go back with you." She said coldly while narrowing her eyes.  
  
The mew mews stared as she and Kish teleported.  
  
TBC

* * *

Kish- So much for a effective chapter...  
  
Darkgoddess17- It is isn't it? I mean, not as interesting as I hoped it would be, but still, at least some action.  
  
Ichigo- Sigh. You made me betray my friends for this jerk?  
  
Kish- Sigh. I guess you will never change your opinion on me...  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Suddenly bring out some kind of love powder and sprinkled it on Ichigo.)  
  
Ichigo- (Eyes shining.) But I guess you are worth betraying for..  
  
Kish- (Eyes wide as Ichigo hugged him)  
  
Kish- You are so smart, did I ever tell you that?  
  
DarkGoddess17- yes yes, you did, but I don't mind hearing it again.  
  
Ichigo- (Still swooning over Kish) You have the most gorgeous golden eyes Kish. And I love your green coloured hair Kish, did you dye it?  
  
Kish- O.o No....  
  
Ichigo- (Continuing on) And I like....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Cutting her off) Yes, peoples, you can forget about Ichigo's rambling and listen to me!  
  
Kish- Stop Ichigo...Ichigo. Stop. You can continue when we find a room....(Smirks evilly)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Such a pervert Kish.  
  
Kish- I can't help it! You are the one who made me in this situation....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Sighing) (Typing on her computer)  
  
Kish- ...What did you just do?  
  
Darkgoddess17- I'll leave the love spell on Ichigo for the time being, but I need to make sure that no rooms or beds can be find anywhere around here.  
  
Kish- You are so mean!! (pouts)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Be careful, I might just take the spell of Ichigo as well.  
  
Kish- I mean, you are never mean....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Glad you know that.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Now readers! Please review this chap and give me some ideas? Most important review and tell me what you think!!! Kish, don't you agree?  
  
Kish- Yes, review....review...(Absent mindedly.  
  
Darkgoddess17- If you don't review I would take the love spell of Ichigo and Make her hate Kish foreva!  
  
Kish- (Now eyes wide) Review. Must review!!! 


	13. Despair

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did Masaya would not exist at all.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Ouch, my feet hurt. Remind me next time not to wear heels for shopping. So now, since I couldn't be bothered walking around, I decided to update!!!  
  
Kish- Why can't it be your hands instead of your feet. That way you'll never have to update.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Nope. Not a chance.  
  
Ichigo- (sigh) (paying no attention to Authoress, still under love spell.) Kiiiishh...When are we going to another planet?  
  
Kish- (smirking) Soon my toy. Very soon.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hey you two! Get your attention back here! If you don't, I'll send Ichigo into oblivion.  
  
Kish- (wide eye) You can't do that?? Can You...?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Before I can't, but now I can! (helds up a black and red keyboard)  
  
Ichigo- What the hell is that?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (proudly) This is a gift from Heavenly Faye Faye. (Waves and says Hi!) It can not only sends people into oblivion, but can also shoot out banana cream pies!  
  
Kish- Oh great....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Apart from Heavenly Faye Faye, I would also like to thanks KrysofDeath, Hm, Sugarlump59, Fire Goddess and Miyabewa! Thanks everyone for your reviews!  
  
Miyabewa- Yeah I just realized the being thing. Sorry typo!  
  
Fire Goddess- Thanks for your cheesecake, but I guess I ned to mention that, um...I don't like cheese at all...no matter what kind.....sorry...but thanks anyways! I'll give it to Ichigo!  
  
Ichigo- Thanks! (start eating it)  
  
Kish- You finished? Can we start?  
  
Darkgoddess17- yes yes....I am going to use this time to experiment with my new keyboard too...  
  
Ichigo- O.o

* * *

Chap 13 (Oh dear, I need to hurry up) Despair  
  
"Oh Kish...Kish I am so sorry!" sobbed Ichigo as she took Kish back to his room.  
  
"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll live" said Kish as he tried to smile but ends up wincing instead.  
  
"No..It is all my fault, I shouldn't have just left without telling you!" said Ichigo.  
  
"Ichigo...I only wants you safe...But I don't want to limit your actions Ichigo.." Kish said quietly.  
  
"No...I should help Deep Blue, I really should." Said Ichigo.  
  
"Ichigo, no. What Deep Blue really wants is for you to turn against you friends and turn fully evil. That's what he wants.. Do not do what you don't want to do Ichigo, Do not give him what he wants..." Kish said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Kish..." Ichigo trailed off but Kish somehow went limp in her arms "...Kish?"

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do now?" asked Mint in despair.  
  
"I need to investigate more about the crystal, and see what connections I can make about it." Ryou said quietly before walking off.  
  
The mew mews stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Ichigo.." Deep Blue said. "Do you know why I've asked you to come here by yourself?"  
  
Ichigo shook her head.  
  
"I want to tell you something." Deep Blue said. "I know that you've well, taken a certain liking to Kish these days, and I know that you are unsure of what sides to take. I have explained to you about your mother and father and I know that you have the correct judgement of what's right and wrong. I, however, would not tolerate any signs of betrayal so I just want to tell you that Kish has done many..unforgivable things for you. I have being understanding in the past but this time, my plan can not possibly screw up. So I am telling you in advance that if you do anything stupid, Kish's life would be at stake. I would like you to think about your loyalty to our race Ichigo."  
  
Deep Blue faded out as he finished his sentence, his words lingering in the darkness.

* * *

Ichigo walked silently back to Kish's room. She looked at the frail shape of Kish.  
  
"I'm sorry Kish....I'm so sorry. I can't..I can't not give him my loyalty, my powers. I have to...For you I have to Kish." Ichigo said quietly to the unconscious Kish.  
  
Ichigo turned to leave, with tears flowing down her face.

* * *

"Have you made up your mind Ichigo?" asked Deep Blue.  
  
"Yes Sama." Ichigo said quietly.  
  
"I am sure Kish would understand once he wakes up." Deep Blue said.  
  
"What am I to do Sama?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"You Ichigo..are to finish the other mew mews for me, so that they would never interfere with my plans anymore." Deep Blue said slowly.  
  
Ichigo stared wide eyed at Deep Blue, with horror in her eyes.  
  
"however, if you feel...obliged to do so, you can always back out, but I shall just remind you that Kish's life are hanging on to your words." Deep Blue said.  
  
"I...I'll do it Deep Blue. I will." Ichigo said quietly.

* * *

"Damn." Swore Ryou as he found out some new information.  
  
"What?" asked the mew mews as they rushed into the room.  
  
"I now know why Deep Blue is not killing or taking her powers away yet." Ryou said quietly. "Ichigo's powers are now still good, although it be leaded into evil since it is not yet leashed."  
  
The mew mews stared at Ryou in confusion.  
  
"What I am saying is, Deep Blue must make Ichigo do something evil to make her powers evil. He must make Ichigo Betray her own race, completely and even kill before he can use her powers. And after that, he will kill her." Ryou said quietly.  
  
Ichigo hovered outside the cafe, deciding whether or not to take action. Funny enough, Deep Blue only sent her to kill the mew mews.

* * *

"I must...before Deep Blue kills Kish.." Ichigo thought as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry guys...." Ichigo said before her eyes turned a fiery shade of red.  
  
She teleported out.

* * *

"So..We should get her and tell her everything before Deep Blue have a chance to mislead her right?" asked Lettuce.  
  
"Sorry Everyone, I guess that is too late." Said a voice behind the mew mews.  
  
The mew mews gaped at the new Ichigo. Dressed in Black from head to toe, the only thing that brightens up is her hair and her blazing eyes. Her elf like ears only proved more of her betrayal.  
  
"Ichigo!" said Lettuce in surprise.  
  
"Like it?" the evil Ichigo smiled. "Sama thought I need a new uniform, so, I guess, they found one for me."  
  
"Ichigo..." Mint started.  
  
"Don't." said Ichigo as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't have much time, I need to complete my mission before Kish dies. So I would appreciated if you can quit the talking and start the action."  
  
"Kish? Asked Zakuro in confusion. "The last time I heard, you hated him."  
  
"The last time I heard, I wasn't adopted and an alien either." Said Ichigo quietly but her eyes soon hardened again.  
  
"Ichigo...You really going to fight us?" asked Lettuce softly.  
  
"I have no choice...." Ichigo said before her sword appeared in her hands. "I Have No Choice."  
  
The mew mews watched as she approached them, fiery eyed and a cold expression.  
  
"Everyone, Move. You must not get killed by Ichigo. If you do, she will forever turn evil." Said Ryou quickly yet quietly.  
  
Ichigo watched as what was once her friends morphed into their mew mew uniforms. She smirked.  
  
The mew mews looked ready for battle. Ichigo calmly held up her sword.  
  
She charged forward slashing at the mew mews. Lettuce dodged. Zakuro waved her whip but Ichigo easily dodged that. She produced some kind of purplish energy force that sent Purin flying.  
  
Her eyes wandered to Ryou, Watching Ichigo in awe. But as he noticed Ichigo watching him he quickly took fighting stance.  
  
Ichigo slashed at him, but Ryou was quite fast also. He threw a punch at Ichigo which caught Ichigo on surprise. The fist hit Ichigo on the shoulder sending her backwards.  
  
Ichigo narrowed her eyes and produced another purple energy which hit its target. Ryou went unconscious.  
  
The mew mews watched Ichigo with horror in their eyes as they continued to battle. Horror at her evilness, horror at her betrayal. Horror, at her powers.  
  
A while afterwards, the mew mews are hurt and injured on the floor, though none dead.  
  
Ichigo raised her sword, ready to threw the final strike. But something inside her stopped. Something deep inside her heart made her pause and think.  
  
Using this opportunity, Mint strike her bow, causing Ichigo to hit the wall behind her. Pai and Taruto suddenly appeared beside her.  
  
Ichigo stared at the mew mews one last time. Pai took a glance at Lettuce, all frail and injured before teleporting Ichigo back with Ichigo.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- What do you think? Boring Interesting?  
  
Kish- (sigh) no comment  
  
Ichigo- I sound...so...evil!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (dryly) That would be the point Ichigo. (Throws Banana Icecream)  
  
Ichigo- .  
  
Kish- This chapter suck. The mew mews suck. The authoress suck.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Pressing random keys on the keyboard out of anger) (suddenly a large amount of lice poured down above Kish's head.)  
  
Kish- O.O  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh! That's so cool! Now which key was it...  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Ryou- Am I dead? Or am I alive...  
  
Darkgoddess17- You are alive. But just barely.  
  
Ichigo- Great. I nearly killed someone.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh, it would become much worse...trust me...  
  
Kish- When do I get some romance?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Maybe a kiss next chapter...Maybe....  
  
Kish- Yay! You are the best!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (smiling) I know.......(silently turns to readers) If you review that is. If you review, I'll probably make another kiss.  
  
Kish- (somehow hears it) (Eyes wide) Review! C'mon. You know you want to review! For me? Please? 


	14. Prophecy

Disclaimer- I no own.

Darkgodde

* * *

ss17- Hihi faithful readers!! Back again! Aren't you all thrilled?  
  
All- (Unenthusiastically) Yay....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay, today, I don't feel much like updating but since I update every single day, I am not going to break that.  
  
Kish- Damn.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Thanks Zetunia- So much thanks!! Wow, you really think it should be a manga? I just did a random idea that no other person in fanfiction has done about Tokyo Mew Mew. Thought it would be a big change from the usual ones (Shrugs) Thanks!  
  
KrysofDeath- You really are desperate for some Kish romance aren't you. I'll try and fit some in this chapter, but I can't promise you total fluffiness! And thanks for your cookies! They were yummy!!  
  
The fire Goddess- I'll fit some Fluff in here, but I can't promise much. Do I really get the evil doll? I love evil stuff!!! (Ps. Also quite honoured to be the first to receive your doll.)  
  
Miyabewa, Sugarlump 59, Thanks for your reviews! I'll keep on going, but I think I am ending soon.  
  
Ichigo- Good.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Do you really hate me and this story this much?  
  
Ichigo- Yes.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (sigh)  
  
Kish- How about me?? (Hopefully)  
  
Ichigo- (Flatly) I hate you even more.  
  
Kish- (sigh)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (looks grim) If this keeps up, we'll never get a happy ending...

* * *

Chap 14 (Omg!!!) Prophecy  
  
Ichigo banged her hand on the table. If only she had act faster, if only she didn't hesitate....  
  
She does not know what stopped her from killing them. She was so close, so close to her revenge, so close to helping Kish. So close to Killing them. But yet, something stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Ichigo." Pai said coldly. "Kish has..woken up. He would like to see you I think."  
  
Ichigo nodded to the person who saved her, very grateful but also confused with his coldness.  
  
Ichigo sighed and began walking towards Kish's room. She took a peek inside. Kish was sitting on his bed and looking at the ceiling. He turned when he heard Ichigo.  
  
"Hi.." Ichigo said with a weak smile "Feeling better?"  
  
Kish nodded, a serious look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.  
  
Kish sighed and looked into Ichigo's eyes.  
  
"Ichigo....Pai told me what you did." Kish said quietly.  
  
"Oh..."Ichigo trailed off. "I guess you are not happy with it right..."  
  
Kish shook his head.  
  
"You can't put yourself into danger like this Ichigo. And you are following Deep Blue's Orders? What's gotten into you? What's wrong with you?" Kish asked desperately.  
  
Ichigo shook her head with a sad smile.  
  
"I just realized that sometimes I need to do things for something, or someone I care for." Ichigo said quietly.  
  
"But why? Who? I mean..." Kish stopped midway when he realized what Ichigo is saying.  
  
"You mean, you did it for me?" Kish asked in surprise.  
  
Ichigo nodded, blushing as a string of words came out.  
  
"I just thought that since you are..i mean..I..You..care..." Ichigo blabbered but her words were lost in Kish's surprising kiss, so full of passion, love and tenderness.  
  
"You were saying?" Kish whispered breathily into Ichigo's hair. He was replied by another kiss from Ichigo.  
  
The two were lost in their own passionate world for quite some time, before they both break apart, gasping for air.  
  
Kish gazed into Ichigo's chocolate eyes as he snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her.  
  
Ichigo smiled. She felt safe, and secure. Nothing in the world could dampen her happiness and security. It felt..so right. So right to have Kish at her sides. It feels...It feels like fate.  
  
"Ichigo?" asked Kish.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Ichigo as she continue to look into his golden bulbs.  
  
"You still haven't told me what Deep Blue wants you to do yet...and why you did it for him." Kish asked quietly, searching for answers in Ichigo's eyes.  
  
Ichigo sighed.  
  
"He...he asked me to clear his path. Destroy the ones that interferes with his plans. He..He asked me to kill the mew mews for him." Ichigo replied slowly.  
  
"Why...Why did you do it?" asked Kish.  
  
Ichigo paused. Should she tell him or not. If she did, Kish would of course worry and insist her not to, but if she doesn't...what would she say? Kish looked at the silent Ichigo before she fainlly spoke.  
  
"I..I did it because I want revenge...revenge for my mum..for our race..." Ichigo finally got out, her voice shaking.  
  
Kish looked at her weirdly, not quite believing her story. But Ichigo quickly went onto another subject.  
  
"Um...Kish...How come you seems so...opposed to Deep Blue?" asked Ichigo.  
  
Kish stared at her, surprise she would ask such a question. At last, he sighed out loudly.

* * *

"This...This is..unbelievable..." breathed out Keiichiro as he looked at his computer screen once again. The result is the same.  
  
"What is?" came Ryou's ired voice.  
  
"Ryou!" Keiichiro jumped up in surprise. "You are meant to be in bed, resting!"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "Never mind about that, what is unbelievable?"  
  
Keiichiro showed him the computer.  
  
"It looks as if that we've never noticed something in the mew mews. It seems as if that each of them does have some part of the mew mew crystal inside them. That's why their body have the effect if they are close to a crystal. "Keiichiro said.  
  
"Yes, and?" asked Ryou impatiently.  
  
"It seems as if that Ichigo has..well..more powers in her own crystal than the others. That is partly the reason Deep Blue wants her for." Keiichiro continued. "The other alien part of her somehow adds onto the power, making Ichigo one major power source. The crystal alert signal we kept on getting which came from the place high above the bridge seems only visible when Ichigo is near."  
  
"You are saying that maybe..the crystal is only linked to Ichigo?" asked Ryou, slowly digesting this in.  
  
Keiichiro nodded but also pointed to something else.  
  
"You remember before we started this thing I met a person who tells prophecies?" Keiichiro asked and Ryou nodded. "Well, you said it was stupid at that time but now that I remember it, it said that there would be two people, each from completely different worlds. I remembered something about the world would truly reveal itself when the two races join into one. The world might be evil or good, depending on which ever step the two people takes. If choosing evil, the world would forever be under the rulings of darkness, if good, the two lovers must battle the darkness to produce light."  
  
"So...you think that the crystal would reveal itself when two people, collision of two worlds, come and join together. The force of that might be good or evil, all depending on what the two people choose." Ryou said slowly.  
  
Keiichiro nodded again.  
  
Ryou took a shagged breath.  
  
"You think this relates to Ichigo?" asked Ryou.  
  
"It is possible" shrugged Keiichiro.  
  
Ryou stared back to the computer screen, completely lost in thoughts.

* * *

"I..I don't know. It seems obvious over time that Deep Blue just doesn't want to help the poor people back in the faraway planet. He wants the planet for himself, and himself only." Kish said quietly.  
  
Ichigo looked at him in confusion.  
  
Kish continued on.  
  
"I never had a good sense about him, it always seemed as if he is too..cold and heartless." Kish said, shrugging.  
  
"But...you seem so very wary about him. Why?" asked Ichigo.  
  
"Because...because..of..." Kish started but was interrupted by Pai.  
  
"Sama would like to see you Ichigo." He said before walking off.  
  
Ichigo sighed, stood up and gave a gentle peck on Kish's face before hurrying off.  
  
"Because of you Ichigo....." Kish finished off his sentence in a whisper.

* * *

"Sama." Ichigo said, bowing.  
  
"I heard that your plan did not succeed, am I right?" asked Deep Blue.  
  
Ichigo nodded, not daring to speak.  
  
"You do realize that you've had a failure, right?" asked Deep Blue again.  
  
Ichigo nodded once more.  
  
"And you also remember that I said I do not accept failures and betrayers, right?" asked Deep Blue.  
  
Ichigo sighed and nodded once more, preparing for the torture.  
  
"I will not punish you however," Deep Blue continued "I will have to train you more on sword fights. Kenji, come in"  
  
A guy wearing a mask came into the dark place.  
  
"He would be your opponent right now. Go, on. I want to see how well you can fight." Deep Blue mused.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath and took her sword, her eyes cold and hard.  
  
The masked man charged at her suddenly, slahing and kitting. His movements are quick, and even as a super cat girl, Ichigo would not dodge all his blows.  
  
"Try and defend yourself, and not run Ichigo." Came Deep Blue's voice.  
  
Ichigo fought back, his sword clanging against the man's.  
  
The man was too fast though and with one single stroke, he sliced Ichigo's arm with a shallow cut, revealing Ichigo's birth mark, a fire comet like thing just on her right shoulder. The man was about to plunge the sword into Ichigo before Deep Bue's shaking voice stopped him  
  
"No! Don't! Wait!" yelled him.  
  
Deep Blue stared at the mark, confused and lost.

* * *

Ichigo is now back in Kish's room and somebody is tending her injuries. He paced back and force in the shadows and stopped.  
  
He rolled up his sleeves and a small, fire, comet like mark stared back at him from his right shoulder.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Another chap! I Reckone it is weird. Right now is about 1 am in the morning and I can' really think straight so....sorry everyone.  
  
Kish- I agree with you. Definitely weird chapter.  
  
Darkgoddess17- I put some fluff in it though... Aren't you all proud of me?? (batting eyelashes)  
  
Ichigo- (Sigh)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Do I get the evil Doll Fire goddess? Please?  
  
Kish- No consider that it was only one kiss...okay, maybe two...  
  
Darkgoddess17- . Be like that and you'll find yourself with nothing at all, so be careful...  
  
Kish- (sigh) Okay then;...when are you updating?  
  
Darkgoddess17- I dunno Right now I want to sleep. Can't hold much longer. So..yeah.  
  
Kish- Okay then, bye!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Wait! Before I go! I need tot ell everyone to..(Yawns) ...  
  
Kish- know to review you idiot. Not everyone is as thick as you.  
  
Darkgoddess17- You never know!!!  
  
Kish- (turn to readers) Please, review so I can shut her up!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (nodding furiously) Yes Yes. Review!!!


	15. Desperate

Disclaimer- Although I really want to own Tokyo Mew Mew, I can't. So, feel pity towards me and do not sue.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hello readers! Sorry about not updating. I just couldn't think of anything to write at all yesterday..(sigh)  
  
Kish- Does that mean you have something to rite about today?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Nodding) Yup! You've got that right.  
  
Kish- (Sigh)  
  
Ichigo- What crazy idea do you have now?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (shrugs) I...I'm not so sure...but I'll just see what I can come up with(squeal) Oh look! An airplane!!  
  
Ichigo- Oh great. O.o She is Hyper again....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Raise up her new gift, a evil doll. (Thank you Fire Goddess!) This little thing here can do anything (proudly). But I don't have a name for it yet, any ideas?  
  
Kish- (suddenly interested.) Is it as good as a genie?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (nodding) Even better.  
  
Ichigo- (frowning)  
  
Kish- Goody! (Drags the doll off and murmured something in it's ear)  
  
Ichigo- (suddenly all happy) Oh Kish, you are so cute! (start squealing)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (smiling) Yup, it can do anything. (Became all serious again)  
  
Thanks Aniyu- I have read your foreva yours, I reckon it's a cute little story, keep it up! And I am up to chap 2 in your Saber yes. Nice plot, continue!  
  
The Fire Goddess- So much thanks! Your gift has don quite some good (looks at Kish and Ichigo playing water fight)  
  
Zetunia- Thank you so much! Glad you like this fic, yeah I reckon Ichigo and Kish are sweet together too!  
  
KrysOfDeath- Thanks!Hope your headache has gone better, maybe next time I should make a huggable chapter instead...mmm..(stares into space)  
  
Miyabewa and Heavenly Faye Faye- Thanks for your reviews! I'll keep this up...for a few more chaps I think before I end.  
  
Ryou- (sighing) Can we please get on with the story? I need to watch something after we finish.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay, okay, as soon as those two kind of get themselves um...untangled....(pointing to Kish and Ichigo, now playing twister)  
  
Ichigo- Wait don't move...  
  
Kish- Just a little bit... a little bit.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiling) Power of love...

* * *

Chap 15 (Oh great, and I was saying stopping at 17..) Desperate  
  
"She really is...she is...." Deep Blue murmured over and over again. "She really is my daughter..."  
  
Deep Blue paced around the room, uncertain of what to do. He can't kill her, he can't kill his own daughter.  
  
He suddenly stopped pacing as an idea popped up in his head. He can't make her join the dark side willingly, but he can manipulate things a bit so that she would be willingly to join, for another person.

* * *

"I never knew you had a birthmark.." Kish asked as he tended Ichigo's injuries.  
  
Ichigo shrugged.  
  
"I've had it ever since I was born, but it had always been faint, but somehow it has became clearer these days." Ichigo said.  
  
Something at the back of Kish's head seemed to popped up. The mark looked familiar, he has seen it before. But where? Kish's head is now swirling.  
  
"Kish?" came Ichigo's voice, dragging him back to reality. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kish smiled and nodded at the chocolate eyed girl.  
  
"I'm fine Ichigo, now you get some rest. I'll just go and see what Pai is doing" Kish said as he tucked Ichigo in his bed.

* * *

"The crystal is related to Ichigo?" Asked Kish as Pai showed him the images.  
  
"Look the pictures here." Pai said, pointing to the pictures of Kish and Ichigo kissing on top of he Tokyo bridge. Kish blushed slightly. But Pai continued on. "That could be the only explanation. The crystal only showed up and our radar everytime Ichigo is near it."  
  
"But where exactly is it?"asked Kish.  
  
Pai shook his head.  
  
"We don't know yet" Pai said "But we'll continue to figure that out."

* * *

"Keiichiro..." Ryou said, eyes on the computer "You do realize that the crystal only shows it's powers when not only Ichigo but Kish is near right?"  
  
Keiichiro observed the images. True, the mew mew crystal only flashed when Ichigo and Kish both were near it.  
  
"Do you think that maybe...just maybe..that Kish and Ichigo are the two mentioned in the prophecy?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
Keiichiro looked up. He thought about this for a moment.  
  
"I guess it is quite possible" He said at last.

* * *

"You four. I have came to a decision." Deep Blue said to the four figures.  
  
"Our final battle is coming soon. I can feel it. So we need all the practice and power we can get." Deep Blue said.  
  
The four figures whipped up their heads in response to Deep Blue's statement.  
  
"Pai, have you found the exact location of our power source?: Deep Blue asked.  
  
Pai quickly glanced at Kish's face. He quickly thought about this.  
  
"Not yet Sama. We'll keep on trying." Pai replied. Kish sent a silent look of gratitude to Pai's direction.  
  
Deep Blue looked not please however but he turned to Ichigo.  
  
"Ichigo, are you willingly to join our side and battle for our race?" He asked her, hoping that he would not have to put his plan into action but he was deeply disappointed.  
  
"Y...Yes Sama." Ichigo had replied, but her eyes told a different story. They were forced, unwilling and fearful.  
  
Deep Blue sighed. Looks like he has to do take out his plan.  
  
"Okay then, but there is a final thing I would like to say before we begin our plan." Deep Blue said "Kish and Ichigo, I have came to notice that you two has gotten....pretty close lately. So Close that you two seems to have forgotten your duties. I have decided that maybe it would be the best if you two...if you two marry."  
  
_(A/N I think I failed to mention this in the beginning but let's just make Ichigo 17 from now on okay? Sorry bout the age thing)_  
  
Kish stood there, mouth dropping open and Ichigo's expression is a mix of confusion and lost.  
  
"But Sama.." Pai started but was soon cut off by Deep Blue.  
  
"I have made up my mind, and will not change it. I would inform you of you wedding date later." he said before fading into Darkness.

* * *

"What..what do you think he is going to do Kish?" asked Ichigo, feeling very confused as she sat down on Kish's bed.  
  
Kish stared at her for a while and sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't know Ichigo, but I think it has something to do with making you fight for our side willingly." Kish said.  
  
Ichigo arched her eye brown in confusion. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because he only suggested that after you said you are willing. I guess he can see that that is not the whole truth." Kish said quietly.  
  
Ichigo is slowly digesting this.  
  
"so....what does this have to do with us?" Ichigo asked.  
  
Kish stared into Ichigo's eyes, full of worry and fear. He hugged her.  
  
"I don't know..but we can over come it...I know we can." Kish whispered softly.  
  
Ichigo lookes worried.  
  
Kish breathed in deeply and asked a question.  
  
"Ichigo.." He asked.  
  
"Mmm?" answered Ichigo.  
  
"Are you okay...are you okay with all these? I mean, if we can't do anything about it, if the wedding has to go on...Are you okay with marrying me?" Kish asked at last, his eyes showing hopfulness.  
  
Ichigo thought about this. True, Masaya did die protecting her. He did sacrifice his life for her, but he has told her to move on. Ichigo didn't want to though, but her heart didn't listen.  
  
She has fallen for Kish.  
  
Deeply. Although it seems only a short while since she learnt about the real Kish, the Kish behind all those cold and evil expressions, she had still fallen for him deeply and .....she can't explain if it is love. She doesn't know. But she knows that somewhere in her latter life, she would want to marry him.  
  
Ichigo stared into his golden eyes, smiling a sad smile.  
  
"Yes Kish, I am perfectly okay and happy to marry you." Ichigo said.  
  
Kish smiled and pulled Ichigo in for a kiss.  
  
_(A/N Mushiness...(shudders) Oh well, at least some bit of lovey dovey thing is involved..)_

* * *

Deep Blue paced around the darkness.  
  
"Please, let this be a success. I have to make Ichigo willingly join our side or otherwise, the powers would be used for good on the humans, and not our race..." Deep Blue murmured.  
  
"But what if my plan fails? What if I hurt her....Just like what I did to Yukiko..." Deep Blue mind swirled with questions, but with no answers.

* * *

"They are going to WHAT?" yelled Mint as she read the invitation someone dropped under the café's door.  
  
"They cannot be serious!" Lettuce exclaimed, horror in her eyes. "Ichigo is going to marry KISH?"  
  
Ryou stared at the wedding invitation and turned it around a couple of times to make sure this is real.  
  
"But she is only 17!!" Purin said.  
  
"What is Deep Blue planning?" said Zakuro thoughtfully. "There must be something that he would gain out of this marriage."  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't make her marry Kish!" Mint exclaimed.  
  
Ryou breathed loudly and all the mew mews looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Mew Mews. We, are going to crash a wedding party." He said slowly, his eyes showing determination.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Da Da. Chap finished. How do u like it?  
  
Ichigo- O.O You. Made. Me. Marry. That. Quiche?  
  
Kish- It's Kishu.  
  
Ichigo- Watever!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hey, I told you that this would be a Kish/Ichigo, and what story it is without some love involved?  
  
Ichigo- But amrry. You said we were going to Marry!!!!! (eyes desperate)  
  
Kish- (smiling) Yes I know she did honey. Isn't it wonderful?  
  
Ichigo- (horror in her eyes) No!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Feeling sorry for poor kish) You whine again I'll make your wedding not in 4 days but tomorrow!!  
  
Kish- What? Our wedding is in 4 days?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Realizing she made a mistake) I mean....I mean...crap, you are not meant to know that till next chapter.  
  
Ichigo- Great. I am marrying that bastard in 4 fuckin days.  
  
Kish- Hey! I am not that bad!  
  
Ichigo- You aren't? (looks Kish up and down)  
  
Kish- (Try and look as good as he could.)  
  
Ichigo- (sighing) True, You are worse.  
  
Kish- O.O  
  
Darkgoddess17- Stop. Ichigo, you are marrying him whether you like it or not, although it might not be as early as you expected it.  
  
Kish- What is that meant to mean?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiles evilly) You'll see as soon as I get enough reviews...  
  
Kish- (turning to readers) Hey you peoples out there! Review so she can write next chapter!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Nodding) Review so you will know whether what happens to Ichigo/Kish's wedding!  
  
Ichigo- Very big twist afterwards!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Yes..she is rii.....Wait, how did you know that..?  
  
Ichigo- (Waves script around.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hey! Give me that! (attempt to chase Ichigo)  
  
Kish- Okay.....Please review before those two drives me crazy!! 


	16. Death

Disclaimer- Me no own! So stop being me and stop teasing me about it..

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hyperness! Updateness!!!  
  
Kish- OH no...  
  
Darkgoddess17- SEE ME FLY! I'M PROUD TO FLY UP HIGH! I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH AND I THINK MASAYA SHOULD DIE!  
  
Ichigo- (sigh) Ignore her dear readers.  
  
Kish- Hey you! (Hit Darkgoddess17 with Mallet) Can you stop? And get back here? You called us for a reason right?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Huh? Oh..yeah, I should have...but I forgot what was it...(giggles)..  
  
Kish- (Smoke coming out of ear)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh..look! Smoked Quiche! (start laughing)  
  
Kish- (getting more red by the second)  
  
Ichigo- (slaps authoress) Hello? You back there? Do you want to update or not?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh Update! So that was what I was going to do...(Some sheet of paper dropped out of her pocket and she went into a giggle fit again.)  
  
Ichigo- (Picks up paper and started to read.) Energy! ToRo! What the hell is all this rubbish? Oh here we go.. (clears throat) Thanks everyone for their reviews!!! I see that everyone likes the idea of these two getting married and I kinda need to disappoint you all a bit.........  
  
Kish- WHAT? O.o  
  
Ichigo- (Glares at Kish angrily) (Clears throat) The wedding would probably be on but things might get a bit..um...disrupted. So please do not hate me. I cannot bare the thoughts of you readers hate me! I promise a real wedding is going to be here sometime in the late future, but please do not hate me! Please do not.....  
  
Kish- Okay, we get the point. Get on with the story.  
  
Ichigo- (drags authoress up and put her on her seat.) You. Type.  
  
(Kish and Ichigo suddenly finds themselves tangled in a very, very awkward and uncomfortable position. Ichigo suddenly puts her arm around Kish and attempts to kiss him. Kish is quite confused but followed anyway.)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (still giggly) These two are progressing quickly.. By the rate they are going they would be hav......wait. What the hell are they doing? (Head suddenly clears as she saw what she had typed.) Ah..oh...That would explain why Ichigo is acting this way. (Quickly delete her typing)  
  
Ichigo- (suddenly stops but find herself kissing Kish) Ahhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Kish- (Suddenly realize something is wrong and Ichigo isn't kissing him back anymore.) No!!! You Authoress. Undo delete!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Not a chance. She needs to like you willingly remember..  
  
Kish- I don't care!!!(pouts)  
  
Ichigo- (Smoke coming out) You..You pervert!!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Suddenly laughing again) Smoked Strawberries....  
  
Kish and Ichigo- O.o

* * *

Chap 16 Death  
  
"4 Days?" yelled Ichigo. "We are getting married in 4 days?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Ichigo." Deep Blue said coldly. "And please stop your screaming."  
  
"I am getting married in 4 days and no ones told me about it?" Ichigo continued on yelling.  
  
"You keep on going like that and I will make it 2 days. Quit yelling." Deep Blue Bellowed out.  
  
Ichigo stopped and pouted.  
  
Deep Blue continued on.  
  
"The wedding is in 4 days. Pai, I would like you and Taruto to organize a proper place for the ceremony. Ichigo is going to marry like a human." Deep Blue said.  
  
"And invite all of her friends and family if you can...I believe we are going to have quite a show..." Deep Blue said, smirking evilly.  
  
Ichigo and Kish looked at him, lost.

* * *

"Just like that?" asked Purin. "Don't we need a plan first or something?"  
  
"We are just going to go to the wedding. Asking once more if Ichigo could come back to our side. If she still insist to fight for evil, we'll have to fulfill or responsibility and do what we are meant to do. We probably won't get much achieved but we'll at least disrupt the wedding. A little time is all we need." Ryou said.  
  
The mew mews all thought about this.  
  
Finally Lettuce spoke up.  
  
"..Ryou...What will happen if Ichigo marries Kish...?" Asked Mint.  
  
Ryou breathed out loudly.  
  
"If Ichigo marries Kish, and if Kish chooses the evil side with Ichigo, Our world would have no future." Ryou said simply.

* * *

_(The day of the wedding)_  
  
Ichigo breathed loudly as she took in her bride's dress. It is Pink, unlike any others she has seen. The shoulders of the dress hang just on her shoulder and comes down to around the ankles. It is beautiful, made out of probably the best silk. Her bouquet lay on the table, a bundle of sweet scented white roses.  
  
Everything is beautifully set out. But for some reason, Ichigo feels as if something isn't quite right...Something mysterious and evil working its plans to the top....

* * *

Kish looked around Deep Blue's lair for something. Deep Blue is no here in sight.  
  
Kish looked around until he found a broken photo frame of what Deep Blue told Ichigo was her mother. He carefully looked at the frame, looking for any clues at all.  
  
His fingers rested on a piece of paper that jutted out of no where. He slowly moved the paper out of the crack and opened it. His eyes darted over the words. He gasped after he finished reading it.  
  
"Looks like somebody's being doing a little snooping." Came a voice.  
  
Kish swirled around to find the dark shadow of Deep Blue right behind him. His eyes darted around.  
  
"Uh..I was..I was just looking for my..." Kish stuttered out.  
  
"I know you have never being loyal to me before. But I let it all go. I have even given you the permission to have the girl you are so obsessed with. But I guess this is not enough for you. You still suspects me." Deep Blue said coldly.  
  
Kish looked around for a place he can escape to and warn Ichigo.  
  
"Now, since you have discovered my secret, I would have to kill you. I guess Ichigo has to manage with a bit more pain in her heart then. I cannot have you messing up my plan Kish. Sorry." Deep Blue said.  
  
Kish backed away as Deep Blue raised up his hand and a blue energy force took aim of Kish's heart.  
  
"Goodbye Kish. Enjoy your life...In hell." Deep Blue's voice echoed out as Kish tried to dodge but was too slow.

* * *

Ichigo began to pace up and down in the back room. Pai and Taruto are looking at her pacing with a bored expression on their face.  
  
"Where is he?" Ichigo murmured. "He can't be this late."  
  
"Ichigol. He is only late for 10 minutes, don't panic." Said Pai.  
  
"More then likely Deep Blue Sama has decided to tell him something." Shrugged Taruto.  
  
Ichigo continued her pacing and chose to ignore them.  
  
She heard the door of the church being opened and she rushed out, expecting to see Kish. Instead, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Ryou and the mew mews stood there, not caring the eyes of the crowd of people staring at them. Deep Blue has invited all random people. Ichigo's friends, their families, their families'friends...It seems as if he knew something big was going to happen and he wants a big show.  
  
Ichigo looked at the eyes of the people and at the group that's standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lettuce, Min, Ryou...I..i guess you've heard.." Ichigo manage to stutter out, completely lost.  
  
"We have Ichigo, and for some reason, it was not from you." Mint said coldly.

* * *

_(Back on the Spatial dimension)_  
  
"Sorry Kish. I need to take this step. I need to do this so Ichigo can fight for our side. It is for the best Kish. Goodbye..."Deep Blue murmured over the dark shape of a figure, clearly motionless.

* * *

"No Listen. I know that you are probably not happy with this but I am 17. I can have decisions of mine own." Ichigo defended.  
  
"Ichigo. We are here to make you realize exactly what a mistake you are making." Lettuce's soothing voice flowed over the church.  
  
"I am not making a mistake." Ichigo said bitterly, recovering from her shock. "You are the ones that has a problem with MY life."  
  
"Ichigo. Deep Blue only wants you for your powers. You can not marry Kish. If you do, you are both going to turn evil, and the world would be coming to an end." Purin said.  
  
The people in the church turned to look at the blonde girl. Ichigo noticed the stare and she remembered that although the humans know that there is a mew mew group, they never know who exactly they are.  
  
Purin seemed to realize her mistake too as she covered her mouth.  
  
Ichigo decided to ignore the stares of the other people as Pai and Taruto entered to see what is happening.  
  
"Ichigo?" Pai asked but stopped as he saw Lettuce and all the other mew mews.  
  
"Where is Kish?" I asked.  
  
Pai shook his head.  
  
"We don't know....but..are you sure you want the wedding to continue." He asked, eyeing the mew mews.  
  
"Kish and I are marrying. No matter who or what happens." Ichigo said determined.  
  
"But Ichigo..." Mint argued but Ichigo's mind is made up. She is pissed at them for trying o take control of her life.  
  
"I Am marrying Kish. Whether you like it or not." Ichigo said, ready to make a scene if she needs to. Her hands on on her necklace that could start her transformation.  
  
"You'll regret it Ichigo." Ryou said as they walked off, not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
Ichigo sighed as she watched her ex friends walk away. She has never felt so in despair and helpless before.

* * *

"Ichigo?" came a quite voice behind her. Ichigo whipped her head around.  
  
"Don't you think it would be better to..to call the wedding off? Kish has not arrived yet and Deep Blue Sama has just sent me a telepathic message that..something happened and Kish couldn't come." Pai said.  
  
_(A/N Deep Blue probably couldn't telepath but I just made him this way in my story so...and also, he can shape lift too)  
_  
"What's wrong? Is he hurt?" asked Ichigo worriedly.  
  
Pai shook his head.  
  
"Sama didn't say anything about him being hurt. He just told us that we should cancel the wedding." Pai said quietly.  
  
Ichigo reluctantly nodded.  
  
"okay then. I'll go and inform them." Ichigo said quietly before walking off.

* * *

"Sama?" asked Ichigo quietly. "Where is Kish?"  
  
"Kish is out...battling the mew mews." Deep Blue said quietly. "Something came up and he couldn't go to the wedding."  
  
Ichigo nodded sadly. But as long as Kish is okay, she can wait.  
  
"Does he need backup?" Pai asked.  
  
Deep Blue looked doubtful.  
  
"I don't know. He seems to b dealing okay before, but might as well go and check on him." Deep Blue said. "You three, do your best in helping him."  
  
The three figures bowed and teleported out.  
  
Deep Blue sighed as he took upon a shape of another figure and teleported out too, with a flash of purple.

* * *

Ichigo, Pai and Taruto teleported near the Tokyo square.  
  
They scanned the crowd for the sight of Kish from above.  
  
No one can see anything.  
  
Ichigo suddenly heard a scream and she looked in that direction. What she saw made her teleport into that area.  
  
She saw the backviews of a person wearing a green shirt and green hair, hovering in the air weakly. She saw a flash of purple hitting him, making him drop to the ground.  
  
Ichigo stared as the body started to fall to the ground.  
  
"No!!!!" Ichigo screamed as she rushed to the figure's side.  
  
Her eyes glanced up and saw the back view of a mew mew in purple, and Ichigo's eyes turned a fiery blaze.  
  
Pai and Taruto teleported behind Ihcigo and looked at the body of a person who looks like Kish, except that his face has being somehow disfigured and burnt.  
  
"Kish?" Pai let out a coarse whisper.  
  
"What happened?" Taruto asked, his eyes on the burnt figure.  
  
Ichigo stared, shocked.  
  
"Kish....Kish is dead." Ichigo said, her eyes staring down at the body.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Okay...(Dodges the thrown tomatoes and things.) Please don't hurt me! I was only making the fic more complicated!  
  
Ichigo- He is dead.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Are you disappointed? You seems disappointed. C'mon I know you are disappointed!  
  
Ichigo- N..No...Of course not....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Triumphantly) I know you are disappointed!  
  
Ichigo- (Sighing) I just couldn't believe that he..is..well...Dead!  
  
Darkgoddess17- I told you that you two have some kind of attraction!  
  
Ichigo- It just...he grows on you after a long time....kinda miss him...  
  
Kish- Really? You miss me?(popping out of no where)  
  
Darkgoddess17- You are meant to be Dead!  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Kish- Oh. Right. Sorry. (Goes back)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Clears throat) This is certainly not the ending of my story! If you review dear readers, I'll make sure that something surprising comes out of it! (Say..cough...Kish..cough..not..cough..dead...coughcough...) Yeah. So pelase review! And Tell me what you think! I am trying to go over the 110 mark for reviews right now so please help!!! Very much appreciated!!!  
  
Ichigo- O.o I am lost.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't worry. They whole point is.. (Clears throat) REVIEW AND I"LL TELL YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Kish- Yes. Review. So I can know whether or not I am dead.  
  
Ichigo- You mean..you are not dead yet?  
  
Kish- O.o


	17. Revenge

Darkgoddess17- Yohooo! I am back!!

* * *

Ichigo- ..wow...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Before anything happens, I would just like to state again that I actually lives in Australia, so the time difference is something that needs to be considered. I can not update right away, coz I am usually Sleeping at the time you readers are reading...if that makes sense...  
  
Ichigo- Nope...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Another thing, Sorry readers for making Kish die, I will however keep in mind the number of reviewers that reviewed. If I am happy with that number, I will keep Kish alive....  
  
Kish- You are evil (hiss)  
  
Darkgoddess17- And you..are meant to be dead...  
  
Kish- (eyes widened) Oh....(Disappears)  
  
Ichigo- (pouting) What did you do that for?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Mysterious smile) See...I told you that you likes him...  
  
Ichigo- I do No....okay..maybe a little bit.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Nodding) That's good enough. Yay, my match making is actually paying off....i am happy...maybe I should consider be a match maker afterwards...Or maybe I'll give cupid a call and ask whether I can take his role...  
  
All- O.o ...You are kidding....right?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Yeah I am.. (smiles)  
  
All- O.O Phew....  
  
Darkgoddess17- But I might really think about it seriously...mm...  
  
All- O.O;;  
  
Ichigo- Okay...you and you career second. This fic comes first.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh one more thing, Thanks to all those that reviewed! Since I am too lazy to thank everyone one of you, I would just give you a Kish chocolate each!  
  
Kish- There is a chocolate named after me?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Sorry, but no. But actually, there is Quiche named after you...or..you named after Quiche...(Starts to think)  
  
Kish- Great..she is off again.......

* * *

Chap 17 Revenge  
  
. Ichigo stared aimlessly on a spot on the wall. She doesn't know how long she had being in that position. All she knew is that Kish, is dead.  
  
Kish, the person who helped her when she is in need. The Kish that loved her. The Kish that she has loved back.  
  
"Ichigo?" came Pai's voice as he poked his head through the door. "Sama wants to see us."  
  
Ichigo turned to look at Pai without any emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Tell him to go to hell." Ichigo said bitterly and returned to her mindless staring.  
  
"Ichigo....What happened to Kish was not Sama's fault. You know that." Pai said quietly.  
  
Ichigo erupted.  
  
"Oh yeah? He knew that Kish was not going to beat all of those, but did he anything? No. He just told us randomly and expected us to get there in time!" Ichigo yelled.  
  
Pai was silent. He knew that although Ichigo is saying this, deep in her heart, she is tearing herself up for not going earlier.  
  
"Just remember Ichigo, there is no use falling apart now." Pai said quietly before walking.  
  
Ichigo looked up at him and sighed.

* * *

"Step one complete...Now on to step two..." A figure murmured. "Hope that her desire for revenge can take over...can take over her body...her powers...And make it all mine...."  
  
The figure stopped as his eyes glinted in the light.  
  
Deep Blue stood in the darkness, evil smile on his face.  
  
"Sama?" came Pai's voice. "Ichigo...Ichigo has some..um..problems.."  
  
Deep Blue took a deep breath. He knew that this would be coming. He knew that killing Kish would be something that would cost him some time to fix. But only killing kish would allow his plan to succeed. Only Kish, can make Ichigo's desire for revenge blaze...  
  
"Then it looks like we shall pay her a little..shall we say..a surprise visit..." Deep Blue whispered, his eyes glinting in the light threateningly.

* * *

Ichigo walked around the chamber aimlessly, her eyes dazed. Suddenly, the sky above her rolled a angry black colour. Swirls of red from above as purple coils of whispery smoke twirled above her head.  
  
"I heard that you didn't want to answer back to me..is this right Ichigo.." Deep Blue's voice came over the skies as he teleported behind her with Pai and Taruto.  
  
Ichigo tried to teleport back to earth.  
  
But she couldn't. She couldn't get out of this spatial dimension.  
  
No matter how hard she try, she can't.  
  
Ichigo screamed in frustration.

* * *

Lettuce paced around the café, panicking.  
  
"Damn...I knew we shouldn't have done that....now Ichigo probably hates us, if not kill us.." Lettuce said.  
  
"We tried...and it was for the best..." Mint said, sighing.  
  
"Mew Mews...I think I am on to something..." Ryou's voice floated to them as the mew mews quickly ran over to the mew mew mission room  
  
"I just gathered the signals of the mew mew crystal...It seems to be running out of power..." Ryou's voice trailed off.  
  
"Huh?" the mew mews was confused.  
  
"Crystal couldn't run out of power...unless.....Everyone...Has any of you seen Kish?" Ryou asked suddenly.  
  
The mew mews stared at him and shook their heads.  
  
"You are saying that...maybe...Kish has gone completely evil?" Mint said.  
  
"No...Even if he is evil, the crystal would still have the same power....I am saying that...maybe...just maybe...Kish...isn't...alive anymore.." Ryou said.  
  
"But..." Zakuro trailed off.  
  
"It's whether that or he is badly injured..but since the crystal's powers are fading..i think that Kish..is really dead...." Ryou said quietly.

* * *

Ichigo glared at his shadowy figure, seething.  
  
Deep Blue let out what could be passed as a fake sigh. Ichigo grew more angry at this.  
  
"Look. Just stop it okay? Just stop all your acting and get to the point. Kish is dead. D-E-A-D. You have no use for me. Why don't you let me go?" Ichigo screamed.  
  
"We are all sad that Kish died Ichigo...but we need to keep ourself ready..ready for the final battle..ready for the att..." Deep Blue started but Ichigo cut him off.  
  
"You know what? Hell with the battle. Kish is dead. Masaya is dead. I betrayed my own race, my own friends! I Do Not Want To Do This Anymore!!!!!" Ichigo yelled.  
  
Deep Blue let out another fake sigh.  
  
"Look Ichigo..You are not getting the whole point here. We all had parents, we all had families. But why did all of us stand here and willed ourselves to sacrifice our lifes for our race? Because we want our own families, and our own race to get back what they lost. They own back what was once theirs. To give them a better home." Deep Blue said. "We are saving our race Ichigo. Saving our race. That is a good thing, and yet, you are trying to make It sounds like the biggest crime in the world."  
  
Ichigo stayed silent as Deep Blue pursued on.  
  
"Do not blame Kish's death on yourself Ichigo. You know that it is not your fault...Don't blame it on yourself." Deep Blue comforted.  
  
Ichigo shook her head furiously.  
  
"No...It is my fault..If only I was a bit faster..If only I acted quicker..." Ichigo's voice started to waver.  
  
"Stop it Ichigo...Stop running away from the truth.." Deep Blue said. "You know it's the mew mews fault. You know that it is they that killed your Kish."  
  
"No! It is not them! It cannot be them!" Ichigo shouted, tears threatening to fall down.  
  
"Ichigo. It is them. You saw it with your own eyes! Believe in your self. STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Deep Blue yelled.  
  
"STOP DOING THIS! IT IS NOT THEIR FAULT! IT CANNOT BE THEM! I TRUSTED THEM! THEY WOULDN"T DO THIS! I KNOWN THEY WOULDN'T!!!" Ichigo screamed, tears flowing down her face.  
  
Deep Blue tried again.  
  
"Ichigo. Stop. Running. Away. Come..com and believe in what you see...believe in youself.." Deep blue said as he looked into Ichigo's eyes.  
  
"I..I..can't..believe...They..killed...Ki..Kish.....M..My...frie..friends..." Ichigo sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Ichigo glanced up into Deep Blue's shadowed eyes..and felt something inside her grew numb.  
  
"Ichigo...They killed Kish...You know they did.Believe it." Deep Blue said Softly.  
  
"They...they killed kish...Thy killed KISH!" Ichigo yelled as fury took over her.  
  
"They killed the only person I've ever loved except for Masaya. Why are they doing this to me? Can't they see I am HAPPY? CAN'T THEY SEE THAT THIS IS WHAT I WANT? WhY DO THEY HAVE TO GO AND WRECK IT FOR ME!" Ichigo screamed.  
  
Ichigo continued to sob for some time, but Deep Blue spoke up at last. He can see that now the time is right.  
  
Fury blazed in Ichigo's eyes like flames, burning..burning desire for revenge...Desire to kill....  
  
"Ichigo. They killed your Kish.What are you going to do?" Deep Blue asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Ichigo looked Up and stared ahead.  
  
"I am going to find the mew mews...and revenge on Kish's death." She said, her coldness sending a shiver on to Pai's arm.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- I reckon this chapter is quite lame......  
  
Ichigo- I like it..It makes me sound...evil...  
  
Darkgoddess17- It was kinda made to sound lik that.  
  
Ichigo- But..i don' quite follow the storyline..  
  
Darkgoddess17- Dun't worry, I didn't get it before eiher....  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- I am finishing soon so, dear readers, please review so I can finish this faster!!!  
  
Ichigo- Yes review. I couldn't bear the thought of having to go through this torture for another 5 days!!  
  
Kish- Review! So I can finally come up in the story again!  
  
Ihcigo- Kish! (Hugs him)  
  
Kish- (Happy) This feels nice...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oi. You two. Cut. (Look around nervously) I am no really sure whether I might make you alive again....  
  
Kish- (Suddenly stop smiling) WHAT?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Waves nervously) But! But..i might change my mind if enough people decide to review...  
  
Kish- (Turing to readers) You. Review Now.  
  
Darkgoddess17- If you review..I might just change my mind about Making Kish dead permanently, and more then anything, in next chap,there might be fluff!!!  
  
Kish- (Eyes wide) Now, you definitely have to review. For me? Please???  
  
Darkgoddess17- (nodding) Yes...And also, in you review, please tell me if you want a happy ending for this story or sad ending...and plase tell me if I should stop after 3 more chaps or write 2 more. Thanks!!!  
  
Kish- Please review!!!! (Blows kiss) 


	18. Burning

Disclaimer- No assains plz coz i dunt own Tmm.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hullo faithful readers! How are everyone one of you going?? I am really happy today! A strike again! Thanks for the many reviews!!! I know that lots of you wanted a happy ending but well....You'll see...  
  
Kish- O.o...What is THAT meant to mean...  
  
Darkgoddess17..Nothing...(Nervous smile)  
  
Kish- (narrowing eyes)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (smiling to readers) Krys, thanks for your review! I have already decided how my ending is going to be like and yeah so....itisactuallyquitesimilartowhatyousuggested..  
  
Ichigo- Wha??  
  
Darkgoddess17- Don't worry. You didn't hear anything..(Hums and stares somewhere else.)  
  
Kish- You wouldn't...make me die foreva would you......and make me separated from Ichigo..  
  
Ichigo- O.O  
  
Darkgoddess17- (eyes wide) No! Of course not....It is a Kish'Ichigo fanfic. You two will always be together..no matter what happens....  
  
Ichigo- Now THAT is bad....  
  
Kish- Yay! Thank you!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Since I am again too lazy, I'll just thank all reviewers! Thank you for supporting my story!! However, I think I might be ending somewhere along chapter20...We'll see anyway..  
  
Ichigo- I thought you said you were going to end on chap 17..?  
  
Darkgoddess17- This ME you are talking about...it is a bit hard for me to stay within my chapter limit...  
  
Kish- (sigh)  
  
Ichigo- (sigh) And I was looking forward for an early finishing....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hey! It is not that bad!!!  
  
Kish & Ichigo- Actually, It is worse..  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Burst into tears for some reason)  
  
Kish & Ichigo- O.o...

* * *

Chap 18 Burning  
  
Ichigo looked Up and stared ahead.  
  
"I am going to find the mew mews...and revenge on Kish's death." She said, her coldness sending a shiver on to Pai's arm.  
  
"Ichigo...?" Pai asked quietly. "You sure about this?"  
  
Ichigo nodded, her eyes cold and sharp.  
  
"They killed Kish. They killed the person I loved. Now it's their urn to suffer." Ichigo said, her tone bitter and cold.  
  
Pai sucked in a breath. The tone of Ichigo..made her sound so...cold and untouchable. Hardly like the jumpy and happy Ichigo they battled with so many times before. Deep Blue can really change a person.  
  
"Pai?" Taruto said, "Sama wants to see us.."  
  
Pai nodded and turned to Ichigo. She turned around and stood up.  
  
"I guess it's time.." Ichigo said quietly.

* * *

"Dead? But that can't be possible...How did he die?" Zakuro pressed.  
  
"I don't know..All I know is that the crystal relies on both of their powers. It needs both of them alive to be powerful. Since the crystal is now running out of power..it must mean hat Kish is dead...or maybe extremely weak.." Ryou said, his eyes thoughtful.  
  
"But..none of us killed him..unless Deep Blue finally had it with him..but that's quite unlikely since he needs Kish....but then.." Mint talked to herself.  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
"Everyone, it's late. You need a good night's rest to prepare for tomorrow. For some reason, I don't think it would be a normal day tomorrow." Ryou said quietly before going upstairs to his room.  
  
The mew mews slowly parted and each went their own way.

* * *

"Sama" Ichigo reported quietly and emotionlessly.  
  
Deep Blue nodded and parted his mouth to speak.  
  
"Pai, are you sure you have everything under control?" Deep Blue asked.  
  
Pai nodded.  
  
"Yes Sama. Everything is under control." Pai said.  
  
Deep Blue turned to Taruto.  
  
"Are we stocked fully of Chimera animals?" (A/N ??) Deep Blue asked.  
  
Taruto also nodded, not daring to speak. Deep Blue let out what seemed like a satisfied smile.  
  
"I see that everything has being organized. Ichigo?" Deep Blue asked, turning to Ihcigo. "Are you sure of your position? What, is your mission?"  
  
Ichigo stared back at him.  
  
"To battle for our race," She said simply. "And to destroy the mew mews_."

* * *

(Morning)_  
  
The café lost it's usual activity with everyone looking depressed and lost. There were also less customers these days, probably also because of the lack of warmth now in the café, with Ichigo gone.  
  
Mint is sitting in her table, having tea while staring mindlessly out the window. Lettuce is sweeping the same place of the floor for 20 minute. Zakuro is walking around the room and pushing over chairs. Purin is sitting on her big ball, and has fell off 6 times during the past 10 minute. Ryou is in the Mew mew mission room, staring straight at the computer for 2 hours already.  
  
Keiichiro sighed at the sight. Café Mew Mew is a mess. The mew emws are a mess, even the manager of the Café is in a mess.  
  
A slight beeping brought Keiichiro back to his toes, and Ryou ran out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked quickly.  
  
"Alien Alien." Masha beeped.  
  
Keiichiro looked confused.  
  
"Did you detect any alien movement Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Then....what is Masha beeping about?" Keiichiro looked confused.  
  
Something in Ryou snapped.  
  
"Alien! Our computer system still thinks that Ichigo is on of us, but Masha is a robot, she automatically detects evil. "Ryou said hurriedly, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"So you are saying..." Mint said as she also grabbed her coat.  
  
"Ichigo is somewhere near by, and she is attacking humans!" Ryou said, rushing out followed by the rest of the mew mews.

* * *

Ichigo observed the scene in front of her.  
  
Children screaming, Parents and adults running. Some looking for their children.  
  
She used to protect them. Before she found out that her mum and her was abandoned by their race and her mum was killed, her, orphaned.  
  
She let out a cold laugh as one of the Chimera animals grabbed a girl running, it's claws crushing the tiny body of the girls.  
  
"Ichigo! Stop!" Ichigo heard some voice behind her. She ignored them and swoop down from the air to grab someone from under.  
  
Her hands were met whith a whip.  
  
It burned her hand.  
  
Ichigo could feel the pain stinging, but she ignored it.. Fury ripped though her body like a wild fire as she drew back and stood her ground.  
  
Pai and Taruto teleported behind her.  
  
Ichigo smirked as she took in the scene.  
  
The mew mews stood. Lettuce looked lost and sad and was gazing sadly at Pai. Mint looked angry. Purin looked confused and Zakuro, a strong determined emotion in her eyes.  
  
Ichigo looked at them and laughed a evil laugh.  
  
"Looks like our battle" Ichigo smirked "Has began."  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Sad excuse for a chapter? I know....sigh....I know I promise some of you that I might fit some fluff in this chap. Really sorry. I never knew I can wite so much about a bunch of rubbish...  
  
Ichigo- (Sigh) You are really sad do you know that?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Eyes looks sad) I know......  
  
Kish- I thought I, was meant to appear (obviously seething)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Looks around nervously) Well..yeah..that was my first intention but then....(Quickly gathering up her keyboards and scripts. Hugging them as tightly as possible.)  
  
Kish- (shaking heads) No use Dark Goddess. I, (smirks) Have your beloved Doll...  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Eyes widening in horror) No!! Give me that back!!!  
  
Kish- Dark Angle (thanks for the name suggestion!) (murmurs something in its ear)  
  
Dark Angel- Yes master.  
  
DarkGoddess17- Ma..Maser?  
  
Kish- Yeah, she decided to follow me instead. (Evil msile)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (more horror in eye)  
  
Dark Angel- Akuma baginshigkasas......(Random spell words)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Suddenly found herself upside down, carried by devils...  
  
Ichigo- hehe. Now this would be enjoyable. (Grabs DG's magical keyboard) Popcorn please! (Yeah, it can give also food! Thanks Heavenly Faye Faye) (Ichigo starts to munch popcorn)  
  
Darkgoddess17- HELP!!!!!!  
  
Kish- (Sigh) Readers, if you actually want to see the ending of this story and wants me back, please review. If you don't..our young friend here (montions DG) is going to really go through hell..  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Screams)


	19. Strike

Disclaimer- See me fly! I'm proud to fly up high! Although i want to own! But i can't so sorry, no!

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Back again dear readers!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I love them all! (squeals)  
  
Kish- (sigh) Hyperness.  
  
Darkgoddess17- I now have 107 reviews!!! Thanks everyone for supporting me!  
  
Kish- (mutters as he reads script) Yeah...and it wouldn't be that along till they decide to send flames instead...  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Eyes in horror) Kish! You read my script!!!!  
  
Kish- Yes. Don't you think I get to know what happens? (Eyes narrowed) Now that I've read it, I don't think I wanted to find out anymore...  
  
Darkgoddess17- You think this is um...a bit...evil?  
  
Kish- Evil? You killed m....mmmm....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (hand now covering Kish's mouth.) I know Kish, you don't really like the ending, but please DO NOT spoil It for others!!!  
  
Ichigo- (Run into Kish as she tripped over something) Sorry! Whoops!  
  
Kish- Talk about a nice surprise....(Looks at Ichigo)  
  
Ichigo- (Blushes) (Turns to DG) Um..Sorry, I was caught in a traffic jam..(huffed)  
  
Darkgoddess17- That's okay...you didn't miss out on anything...  
  
Ichigo- (eyes narrowing) Is it just me or have you gone...nice?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (eyes innocent) Really? I am always this nice!  
  
Kish- (mutters) Yeah, and for a reason..(Studies the script again)  
  
Ichigo- Never mind. Kish! I am so glad you are back!!! (Hugs him)  
  
Kish- Wow....never knew a trip to hell would be..this rewarding....  
  
Ichigo- I never realized how nice you were to me until you disappeared! Now, I wanna apologize for all those mean thing I said to you. Okay?  
  
Kish- (Smiling weirdly) Okay...Sure! (Thinks) Why don't we take the apology to there...(smiles evilly and motioned towards a door.)  
  
Ichigo- (thinking) Oh. Okay!  
  
Kish- (Eyes widened) Really? Let's go! (drags Ichigo off)  
  
Darkgoddess17- mmm...I wonder what Kish is thinking of doing...There is nothing in this room except for a ...(Authoress eyes widened in horror) MY BED!!! (Runs after them but Kish closed the door on DG's face. DG lay there, unconscious)...

* * *

Chap 19 Strike  
  
Ichigo looked at them and laughed a evil laugh.  
  
"Looks like our battle" Ichigo smirked "Has began."  
  
The mew mews stood below her, their eyes wide as a sword appeared in Ichigo's hand in a glowing red. The red, matching the hunger and anger in Ichigo's eyes.  
  
They watched as the crazed Ichigo walked towards them, a crazed smirk on her face.  
  
"Get ready everyone. Strike when needed to." Ryou murmured. "The current Ichigo isn't the one we use to know. The faster we take her out of her trance, the higher chance of succeeding we have."  
  
The mew mews nodded as they all took fighting stance.  
  
Soon, Ichigo's slowly steps turned into a much faster walk, from there, she charged like a bull, fiery red in her eyes as she went straight for Zakuro.  
  
Zakuro dodged the slashing blades of Ichigo's sword, taking care not to cut herself but at the same time, making sure that she doesn't hurt Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo growled an inhuman growl as she desperately slashed at Zakuro with all her might. She left the other mew mews alone.  
  
Pai and Taruto are inventing more Kirema animals as the other four battled with it.  
  
Zakuro leaped into the air, and using her wolf agility, she dodged the stampede of giant carrots and balanced herself on a tree branch.  
  
Ichigo growled again at her and leaped up to follow. The two girls continued their slashing and whipping on the tall branches, causing leaves to fall and branches to drop onto he chaotic grounds.  
  
The humans had already used all these time to escape into safer grounds. They are now watching the battle with interest and fear. Something in their heart tells them that something is going to happen today, something far from ordinary. Something, they never knew existed, until today.  
  
A giant carrot rushed at Lettuce from behind. Lettuce did not see it.  
  
"Lettuce!" Yelled Zakuro between dodges and kicks. "Behind you!"  
  
Lettuce swirled around, but was too late to take any action. The carrot reached out to bind her when it was slashed from behind.  
  
Lettuce's eyes widened when she saw Pai's figure, his fan raised up high.  
  
Lettuce smiled bewilderedly at him. Pai did not smile back but teleported back up in the air to watch.  
  
Another giant Carrot caught Lettuce's attention and she powdered it into smithereens.  
  
Ichigo is now still slashing crazily at Zakuro. She dodged as Zakuro's foot came swinging at her, and she threw a punch towards her.  
  
Zakuro was not prepared for that punch and the impact of that punch sent her backwards, falling down to the ground.  
  
Ryou speeded towards her, his arms catching Zakuro from below.  
  
"Thanks" Said Zakuro, out of breath.  
  
Ryou shook his head and put her down on the grounds. He fought off aanoher kirema creature as it came near. Zakuro turned her attention back to Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo has now jumped down from the tree and is now building up a purple energy force.  
  
Zakuro leaped out of the way as the force took aim. It hit the grounds and caused a huge explosion.  
  
The mew mews have now finished battling the kirema animals, and Pai and Taruto has somehow stopped making them.  
  
The mew mews and Ryou all turned around and faced Ichigo, Pai and Taruto.  
  
Ichigo smirked again.  
  
"Ichigo.." Started Zakuro. "Why do you seem to want to kill me so badly?"  
  
Ichigo's expression changed. Her eyes blazed with fire.  
  
"Why? Why?" Ichigo shrieked. "Kish. You killed Kish. You Killed him. You killed the person I had loved, and you ask me why?"  
  
Zakuro looked baffled.  
  
"I..Ichigo....We didn't kill Kish. Non of us did." Ryou said.  
  
Ichigo let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Do you think that I am blind? I saw Zakuro killing Kish. I saw with my very own Eyes!" Ichigo yelled.  
  
"But..." Mint said. "Ichigo. We swear we did not kill Kish. We didn't even touch him!"  
  
Ichigo remained silent, though her eyes showed full hatred and coldness.  
  
"Ichigo." Lettuce tried, walking towards her but Ichigo raised her sword in reply.  
  
She felt some kind of wind gathering behind her.  
  
Ichigo smiled.  
  
She knew that Deep Blue Sama has came. Came to help her. Came to help her win the battle and came for her to succeed in her revenge.  
  
Pai and Taruto has also felt the coldness behind them. The sky suddenly changed colour. From a sky blue it turned into a rolling grey, slowly getting darker.  
  
The mew mews looked around them. They know something is coming. Ryou looked around desperately, looking for any signs.  
  
The wind stopped, and a sudden figure appeared behind Ichigo. It let out a high pitched laugh that sent shivers to Lettuce's arm.  
  
"Sama." Ichigo said as she bowed with Pai and Taruto.  
  
Deep Blue walked in front of Ichigo and glared at the mew mews.  
  
"We..." He said softly. "Have finally met. I have finally met the famous Tokyo Mew Mew, the ones that always seem to disrupt my plans..."  
  
Ryou narrowed his eyes at the tone, and so did the rest of the mew mews.  
  
"Ichigo..Why are you following him at all? He is evil!" Mint cried out.  
  
Ichigo let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Sama is the one that helped me when I was at my weakest points. He was the one that accepted me for what I am and did not hold against all those things I did to him in the past!" Ichigo said back, her eyes flashing.  
  
"But Ichigo..." Lettuce said, now on the verge of tears "Can't you see he only wants you for your powers? He doesn't care at all what race you are?"  
  
Ichigo remained silent, her eyes not giving in.  
  
"Ichigo...Deep Blue does not care about you. We do. He only wants your powers for his own purposes, and you are letting him win by giving it to him." Zakuro said, her voice strong and determined.  
  
Ichigo shook her head violently.  
  
"N..No.. Sama cares for me. He accepts me as one of his race. He doesn't only wants my powers. He accepts me!" yelled Ichigo, her eyes full of emotion. But the mew mews could see that she is in doubt.  
  
"Ichigo." Deep Blue's voice came over her. "Don't listen to them. You know they are lying."  
  
Ichigo took a deep breath and steadied her actions.  
  
She held up her sword again. This time, her eyes are not blazing. They are a steady cool fire that burns readily. Ready for revenge.  
  
"Ichigo. You have to listen to us. We did not kill your Kish!" Ryou said again.  
  
Ichigo ignored them however as she walked towards them to complete her mission. Her revenge.  
  
The mew mews sighed. They know that they are not going to win. They all took a deep breath and prepared themselves.  
  
Deep Blue went back, watching the scene.  
  
Ichigo charged forward, now slashing at anyone that comes her way. Pai stood up high, battling Zakuro and Taruto is trying to bind Purin.  
  
It wasn't long until the mew mews ran out of energy. Their weapons are slower than the aliens, so they couldn't strike as quick.  
  
Lettuce dodged one of Taruto's kicks but found her neck being hit by one of Ichigo's legs.  
  
Ichigo's energy force aimed straight for Mint, but she dodged. Yet the impact of that was so big that Mint was sent flying backwards and dropped to the ground about 7 metres away.  
  
Tart now has Purin's arms binded, and Pai is now slowly wearing Zakuro down.  
  
Deep Blue observed the scene in front of him. The mew mews are now lying on the ground, injured and weak. Pai and Taruto seemed out of energy. Even Ichigo looked not too well, but she continued to walk threateningly towards them.  
  
Ichigo looked at what was use to be her friends injured form. There was a feeling that angged her from the bottom of her heart, but she pushed that away.  
  
Ichigo took a deep breatha dn began walking towards them, her sword raised, ready for the final strike.  
  
"Sorry Everyone." Ichigo breathed out.  
  
A purple energy force took aim of the mew mews as it emerged itself from the tip of her blade.  
  
Ichigo pointed her sword at them.  
  
"Say, goodbye." Ichigo said last.  
  
"No! Ichigo!" Came a person's voice as he appeared behind her and pushed her to stop the force.  
  
Ichigo gasped at the voice. She knows that voice. But it couldn't be...Could it?  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes and found herself staring at....a familiar pair of golden ones.  
  
Ichigo stared open eyed at the green haired person that has probably just saved her from making the biggest mistake in life.  
  
Kish stood up, his gaze determined and protective. He turned to Deep Blue.  
  
"You..." Deep Blue trailed off, obviously surprised.  
  
"Think you killed me did you?" Kish smirked. "You never should of let your guards down. You didn't search for me when you realized that my body has disappeared. So you decided to create a fake body to play the scene for Ichigo. You shape lifted into Zakuro didn't you Sama? You shape lifted into Zakuro to make Ichigo trust you. To be on your side!"  
  
Deep Blue only glared at Kish, coldness in his eyes.  
  
Ichigo is now brought back to reality.  
  
"You mean...he killed you? Deep Blue Sama?" Ichigo asked in surprise.  
  
Kish turned back to her.  
  
"He did Ichigo. He tried to kill me on our wedding day. Too bad he didn't succeed.." Kish said softly.  
  
Ichigo is now very angry. She is now angry at Deep Blue for killing Kish and blame it on her friends. She blames Kish for suddenly mess up everything, but most of all, She blames herself for believing Deep Blue and actually doing it.  
  
Ichigo is now silently shaking with anger. Seeing this, Deep Blue decided to take his acts some other day.  
  
"I have made a mistake." Deep Blue said quietly. "I have never should have under estimated you. But however. I will win. I'll get what I want Kish. Remember that."  
  
Kish stared back coldly at him.  
  
"Come Pai, Taruto." Deep Blue said as he faded out.  
  
Pai and Taruto looked at the mew mews and Kish, but left reluctantly.  
  
Kish watched they go and he let out a dep breath. Suddenly, his knees began to give way as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Kish!" Yelled Ichigo as she kneeled over him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
Ichigo noticed that there is a wound somewhere hear his heart.  
  
Kish smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I..I love you Ichigo.." He said before darkness took over him.

* * *

Ichigo watched Kish intently for any sign of movement.  
  
The mew mews and Ryou has brought her back to the café and is now downstairs hustling about.  
  
Kish is unconscious, but Ryou said that it was a loss of blood. It wouldn't cause him to die, but he would be very weak, any battle or any injuries at all would cost him his life.  
  
"Hello Angel. What are you thinking?" Kish's voice wandered to her mind.  
  
Ichigo smiled at the pale form of Kish.  
  
"Thinking about you." Ichigo said as she helped Kish to plop a cushion behind his back.  
  
"Nice things I hope. I did just save you from making the biggest mistake in your life." Reminded Kish jokingly.  
  
Ichigo playfully smiled.  
  
"What, don't I get some kind of present for saving you?" Pouted Kish as he faked a sad smile.  
  
Ichigo laughed and leaned her mouth for a kiss. Kish caught it and kissed her back. Ichigo linked her arm around Kish's neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"You don't know how much I missed you.." She murmured through the Kiss.  
  
Kish's kiss replied her back.  
  
"I Love you Ichigo, And I will never leave you." Kish whispered in her ear. But a sunken feeling in his stomach tells him that this might just be the one promise that he has to break.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- That was...intense...  
  
Kish- Yay!!! I am back!  
  
Ichigo- I know Kish! (Kisses him)  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.O...okay..is it just me, or has things..changed a little during all these time I was unconscious.  
  
Ichigo- It's just you (Sits on Kish's lap)  
  
Kish- (Smiles)  
  
Darkgoddess17- Okay Kish...What did you do?  
  
Kish- (Tries to look innocent) What Me? I didn't do anything!  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.o KISH..  
  
Kish- Okay okay...I only..experimented with the chemicals a little....nothing big....  
  
Darkgoddess17- Chemicals? What chemi....(Eyes widen) You Touched My Spell Ingredients!?!  
  
Kish- I just found them and decided to try it out.....  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smokes coming out of ear)  
  
Ichigo- You are so sexy Kish.  
  
Darkgoddess17- O.O;;  
  
Kish- I know my toy (Smiles)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Cough Cough) Okay....is there any spell to reverse this?  
  
Kish- (Big happy smile) Nope!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (sighs) Oh wells...I guess it is okay this way I guess...At elast Ichigo hnow likes you...  
  
Kish- (Continues to smile) Yup!  
  
Darkgoddess17- BUT.....there has to be some punishment you must go through....  
  
Kish- (suddenly stops smiling)...What punishment?...  
  
Darkgoddess17- This..(smiles wickedly)  
  
(Suddenly piles of books appeared in front of Kish. Pencils and rubbers also appeared in front of him)  
  
Kish- O.O  
  
DarkGodddess17- (Smiles) Since I was too busy updating this fanfic, You can do my work for me. How is that!  
  
Kish- O.O  
  
Darkgoddess17- I know you would like it! (Turns to readers) Now, if you don't want Kish to do the endless books foreva, please send a review or two! I welcome all reviews!!!  
  
Kish- Please Help! Someone!!!!!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Love

Disclaimer- I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew at all, so, please DO NOT remove my story, or sue me. I only own the plot! There. What else can you do with me. (Narrows eyes)

* * *

Darkgoddess17- I am Back Everyone! Aren't you all so happy!  
  
Ichigo- ..yay....?  
  
Darkgoddess17- Thanks KRYSOFDEATH, MIYABEWA, ALICE, JUDE AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR THEIR SUPPORT! Luv you all!  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
DarkGoddess17- Hmmph. Trust fanfiction.net to remove my story when it nearly made the 110 reviews mark.  
  
Kish- Get ova it. It is only a story.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Growls at Kish)  
  
Kish- Okay, let's stop and finish the story. What do you say DG, Deal?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Thinking) Deal

* * *

Chapter 20 Love  
  
Ichigo hummed a little tune as she stepped out of the café.  
  
Life is finally normal...or as normal as it can be.  
  
Kish has now earned the trust of the mew mews and is willing to help them to defeat Deep Blue.  
  
Ichigo herself has gone back to her old self, although her evil powers still dwell inside her. She is trying very hard to make it turn good, and help the race she was brought upon with.  
  
Ryou and the others are still trying to find a way to destroy the aliens, but the aliens are not doing anything theses days.  
  
Ichigo turned around another corner to the park where Kish said he would meet her.  
  
She walked quietly and placed her hand around the green haired person from behind.  
  
"Guess Who?" She asked Playfully.  
  
"I don't know...My grandmother?" Kish replied back, turning to face Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo faked a pout.  
  
"Am I that repulsive?" She asked as Kish's mouth covered hers.  
  
"Maybe..." Whispered Kish through their Kiss.  
  
Ichigo smiled as she felt the warm sunlight on her back and she kissed Kish back.  
  
"Any news from the other side?" Ichigo asked as they sat on a bench. The park is nearly deserted by this time and they have no fear of being spied on.  
  
Kish shook his head.  
  
"Not yet..but we are getting the impression that Deep Blue is planning another attack....one that might demolish Tokyo.." Kish trailed off, his eyes worried.  
  
Ichigo sighed.  
  
"He..isn't ever going to give up is he...?" Ichigo asked, her eyes searching Kish's.  
  
Kish suck in a breath before answering  
  
"He will never give up...unless he is dead.."

* * *

"Pai? Taruto!" Deep Blue roared.  
  
Pai and Taruto teleported immediately and knelt quickly in front of Deep Blue.  
  
"Yes Sama?" Pai asked, uncertain of what's to happen.  
  
Ever since Deep Blue came back from h terrible incident a few days ago, he was never same again. Sometimes Pai and Taruto hears strange explosions, laughter and mumblings coming from Deep Blue's Lair.  
  
"I have came to a conclusion!" Deep Blue yelled in glee, obviously insane. "We might have departed last time cowardly, but this time, we are giving the mew mews a taste of their own medicine!"  
  
Pai and Taruto glanced weirdly at Deep Blue.  
  
"Sama..." Taruto started "What....are we going to do about Kish?"  
  
Deep Blue thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Kish betrayed us." Deep Blue said quietly now, a tone of serious and coldness. "And he is going to pay immensely for his betrayal."  
  
Pai sucked in a breath. This Sama, although still cruel, has now turned into someone who is psycho and crazy enough to do anything.  
  
"What about Ichigo Sama?" Pai asked "Is she going to pay for her debt?"  
  
Deep Blue stared at Pai.  
  
"She is not to be killed." Deep Blue said quietly. "She...is going to suffer..."  
  
Pai and Taruto looked at him with a look of lost and confusion. But they teleported instead with a bow of their head.  
  
"She is going to suffer..." Deep Blue murmured to no one. "Just like what her mother has done to me.."

* * *

"Ichigo!?" Came Lettuce's voice as another pile of dishes fell onto the floor.  
  
Ichigo winced at the sound of plates breaking. But she smiled.  
  
This is what she had known to be her life. This is what she likes. If someone takes all this away from her oneday, she doesn't think she would survive.  
  
"Stop staring into space like a idiot and get some work done Momomiya!" Ryou yelled form the kitchen, himself, holding servings of cakes and biscottis to serve the customers.  
  
Ichigo smiled and tied up her apron. She stepped out from the alleyway and smiled brightly at the customers.  
  
"Who's Next?"

* * *

Kish wandered around aimlessly, thinking of the past event that had happened.  
  
Deep Blue has tried to kill him. Him and Ichigo are finally back together and he has being accepted. He totally swapped sides, although the mew mews still know that he will forever help his race..just not destroy the humans.  
  
Kish heard a twig snap behind him and he turned around quickly, preparing to strike.  
  
"Relax Kish. It's only us." Pai's voice came behind some branches.  
  
"Shouldn't it be you exactly that I should be scared of?" Kish asked, relaxing a bit as Pai and Taruto came from behind the tree.  
  
Deep in his heart, he know that they would never kill him. They have endured too much things together to be cut off that easily.  
  
"What do you want?" Kish asked, as he relaxed and stood his ground.  
  
Pai sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"We don't know this for sure..." Pai said quietly "but we think that you should watch your back these days...and Ichigo's too."

* * *

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Ichigo said as she said goodbye to the last customer in the café.  
  
"Thank you all girls, today was brilliant." Keiichiro commented.  
  
All the mew mews smiled as they continued their chores.  
  
The tinkling of the door told the girls that someone else has came into the café.  
  
"Sorry, we are clo..." Ichigo started as she turned around to smile at the person that just came in.  
  
"Not even me?" Kish asked as he smiled to Ichigo.  
  
He was met with a big hug and a sloppy kiss.  
  
"Eww.." Mint joked "Get a room."  
  
Ichigo pretended to glare at Mint as she sighed happily.  
  
Kish's expression suddenly turned serious again.  
  
"Ryou?" He asked. "When was the last time you checked on the crystal?"

* * *

The mew mews watched the computer screen intently as Ryou typed a few words in over Keiichiro's shoulder.  
  
"This seems...extraordinary..." Ryou observed.  
  
"Why is the crystal turning....red?" Lettuce said out with a frown. "That should symbolize something shouldn't it?"  
  
Ichigo looked at the screen with Kish at the back.  
  
The crystal now shining very intently, a deep, crimson colour that highly resembles blood.  
  
Keiichiro typed something and was in great surprise afterwards.  
  
"Everyone!" Keiichiro said out seriously "The crystal are right now in a highly dangerous state. I do not know what has caused it, but it is surely not good."  
  
"We need to get to that the Tokyo Bridge right now. We need to get the crystal before..." Ryou said quickly, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Before what?" Asked Zakuro as she followed.  
  
"Before Tokyo get destroyed because of that crystal!" Came Keiichiro's voice as he rounded up everyone and sprinted towards the car.

* * *

Deep Blue observed the scene before him.  
  
The red bulb of the crystal shone dangerously on top of the bridge.  
  
"Stupid human peoples. They call this source of power the red sun." Deep Blue laughed.  
  
Pai and Taruto looked quickly around to see if Kish has arrived yet.  
  
"Pai." Deep Blue's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. "Get that crystal."  
  
Pai sucked in a deep breath and teleported on top of the bridge. He looked around.  
  
Deep Blue's face was one of insanity, fury, happiness, excitement and craziness.  
  
"Get it! Get the power!" Deep Blue shrilled.  
  
Pai reached out for it but his hand was hit by a blue arrow.  
  
Mint stood on the ground, looking furiously at him, her bow posed for a strike.  
  
"What are you waiting for you idiot! Get that power!" Deep Blue's voice screamed insanely.  
  
"No you don't!" Lettuce shouted as she flew up to meet Pai.  
  
Ichigo glared hard and long at Deep Blue as the others set themselves to fight the aliens, who, infact, isn't trying to win at all. They have all seen the darkned, insane side of Deep Blue. They know that, even though if they get the crystal, it would not be used to save their planet.  
  
Kish and Ichigo approached Deep Blue calmly.  
  
Deep Blue roared. Lightning striked the sky, and what was once blue and cloudless sky turned into a angry, rolling one.  
  
Kish's blades appeared in his hands as he sprinted past Ichigo so fast like a wind.  
  
Deep Blue dodged his slashes and his own sword appeared in his hands.  
  
Ichigo watched the fight between them and concentrated her energy towards the blood red globe on top of the bridge.  
  
She flew up and stood balanced on the tip of the bridge.  
  
"No you don't!" Deep Blue shouted as he send a energy force to Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo dodged and fell on to the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Came Kish's voice as he battled Deep Blue.  
  
Ichigo nodded and focused her stare on the globe again. She went straight for it, dodging sent forces and whips on the way.  
  
She finally reached it, and reached for it.  
  
Her hands touched the globe, but immediately dropped it.  
  
Ichigo let out a little yelp as she was surprised to find the crystal extremely hot and unbearable to touch.  
  
Pai and Lettuce both reached out for it but non of them could endure the hotness of the crystal.  
  
Neither could any other mew mews.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Ichigo yelled to Ryou.  
  
Ryou shook his head, signaling he does not know and keep trying.  
  
Ichigo dived for the crystal but was send backwards by a energy force from Deep Blue along with Kish.  
  
Deep Blue laughed a evil smile as he reached out for it.  
  
Ichigo closed her eyes and waited for the sound of dropping crystal.  
  
It never came.  
  
Ichigo opened her eyes and she gasped.  
  
Deep Blue stood there, a triumphant smile on his face as he held the crystal, no sign of hotness or burning at all.  
  
He held the crystal up high and admired the rolling crimson colour inside the crystal.  
  
He let out a maniacal laugh.  
  
"I have the crystal! I have the final power!" He yelled out.  
  
Kish let out a roar and he charged forward.  
  
Deep Blue was in such awe and excitement that he did not see the blade coming until it is too late.  
  
He was hit with a electrical force from Kish and was sent backwards. The crystal dropped from his hands and rolled across the ground.  
  
Ichigo sprint forward and held her blade in front of Deep Blue. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It is time..You pay, Sama." She mocked him as she brought the sword up to stab deep Blue in the heart.  
  
"Ichigo! NO wait!" Kish yelled as realization hit him "You can't kill him! You can't! He is you father!"  
  
Ichigo stopped dead in her track.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked in a coarse whisper.  
  
The other mew mews all stopped as well to look at Kish.  
  
Deep Blue has used this time to recover and he sent a binding force to the mew mews.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"You can never kill me Ichigo. Yes...You are my daughter. But your mother has decided to betray me. Betray our race. You are the child of a betrayer Ichigo! A betrayer!" Deep Blue laughed insanely.  
  
Ichigo struggled in the binding force but it was no use.  
  
"Now you watch Ichigo. You watch while I kill your beloved. I am going to watch you suffer...Just like I had when Yukiko married Masashi..." Deep Blue whispered, his eyes turning to Kish's injured form.  
  
"You've told too much Kish. Now, it's your true turn to rest in hell!" Deep Blue yelled as a force came out of his hand and made its way to Kish.  
  
Ichigo watched helplessly in horror as she saw the force reached for Kish.  
  
"Noooooo!!!" Ichigo screamed and a few tears fell onto the ground.  
  
Deep Blue laughed as the force truly hit its target, and with a slump, Kish's body fell on the ground.  
  
Deep Blue released the binding force with a flick of his hands and Ichigo fell on to the ground, crying.  
  
Ichigo half ran half crawled towards Kish's body.  
  
She took the body of Kish in her arms...a sense of de ja vu covered her. But she know, that this time, she might not be so lucky.  
  
Kish struggled a sad smile as he fight for his breath.  
  
"I...Ichigo..." Kish whispered. "I..I lov..I love yo.."  
  
Kish never get to finish his words. He chocked and slumped in Ichigo's arms.  
  
"Kish...?" Ichigo whispered coarsely.  
  
"KISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed into the rolling sky.

TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- That..was...sad......  
  
Ichigo- (Helds tissue) Tell me about it (Blew nose on tissue)  
  
Kish- Hey! I am still here!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Turn to readers) Yeah...I decided it would be much to mean to not only kill Kish in the story but also make him disappear here...I decided that at least this two ppl here now should get a happy ending.  
  
Ichigo- YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Kish- (whispering) That spell really did work right..?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Shrugs) I Only did a spell to make Ihcigo realize her true feelings for you...I guess she has always loved you...  
  
Kish- (Suddenly became teary eyed) Thank you so much DG  
  
Darkgoddess17- (growls and gets out huge mallet) (Hits Kish on head with big mallet)  
  
Kish- (Slumps onto floor.)  
  
Darkgoddess17-Dear readers, I know you probably hate me right now, but please understand that I want my story to be different. As in, totally different. I will not have what you might call a happy ending, but I assure you, that Kisha dn Ichigo would always be together. Always.  
  
Ichigo- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- If you can just press the little button that says "Review", I would be very happy and I would update very very soon. You would get to know the ending, very very soon too. Please understand and review. I love you all! 


	21. Tears

Disclaimer- I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own the plot. So do me a favour and don't sue or remove me story =P

* * *

DG- (smiles)   
  
Kish- Yessss! You are back!  
  
Ichigo- Finally  
  
DG- (shocked) You two actually missed me?  
  
Ichigo- (hugs Kish) We have something happy to tell you!  
  
DG- (sits down in front of computer) Do Tell (Sips water)  
  
Kish- We are...  
  
Ichigo- Getting Married!  
  
DG- (choke out water. Start to choke. Dies)  
  
Ichigo- (looks confused) Is that news that unexpected?  
  
Kish- (shrugs and hugs Ichigo)

* * *

Chapter 21 Tears  
  
"I...Ichigo..." Kish whispered. "I..I lov..I love yo.."  
  
Kish never get to finish his words. He chocked and slumped in Ichigo's arms.  
  
"Kish...?" Ichigo whispered coarsely.  
  
"KISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed into the rolling sky.

* * *

Deep Blue laughed his insane laugh, and teleported out. Pai and Taruto did not follow though. Their eyes stayed glued on the unmoving body of Kish.  
  
The mew mews looked sadly towards Ichigo, their heart, feeling the sadness that Ichigo is having.  
  
The once noisy battlefield turned quiet. Only Ichigo's sobbing could be heard in the total silence.  
  
No one knew how long it was before Pai made the first move.  
  
Lettuce moved immediately as she saw Pai walked towards Ichigo and Kish. She blocked Pai's way, a look of total determination and hatred burned in her eyes.  
  
"Don't." She choked out. "Don't you DARE walk another step towards them."  
  
Pai diverted his stare from Kish's body to Lettuce's eyes. And lettuce was surprise to find them filled with moisture.  
  
Lettuce's stare softened as Her arms fell limply to her side.  
  
Taruto stepped next to Pai, his expression also similar to Pai's.  
  
"I.." Pai started "I...I'm.....I...." He broke off. He turned his head sideway to look at Kish once more before turning around and walking back, away from the mew mews.  
  
The mew mews now are all staring at the two aliens except for Ichigo..who is now numb and shocked, cradling the lifeless body of Kish.  
  
Pai and Taruto stopped.  
  
Pai took a deep breath.  
  
"If...." He said quietly "If you need anything or any help....we'll be near"  
  
With that, He and Taruto teleported.

* * *

(3 days Later)  
  
"Is Ichigo eating today?" Asked Mint.  
  
Lettuce shook her head.  
  
"She is still recovering from her shock..but she does look a bit better than before.....at least she now remembers who we are."  
  
Ever since The mew mews and Ichigo buried Kish's body in the cemetery, Ichigo had never spoken any word, or registered any of their existence.  
  
The café is still unusually quiet, and Ryou had closed the café for the past 3 days.  
  
The slight shuffling of feet made Lettuce and Mint turn around abruptly.  
  
"I'm just going to give Ichigo her lunch..." Zakuro said quietly to the two mew mews.  
  
The two nodded tiredly.  
  
Zakuro knocked at the door before turning the knob. She sighed at the backview of Ichigo, still sitting where she had left her this morning, right in the chair beside the window.  
  
"Ichigo...I've brought you your lunch." Zakuro said quietly to the still form.  
  
Ichigo's head turned to look at Zakuro. She shook her head slowly, her eyes dull.  
  
"But Ichigo...You have to eat to gain your strength back. You have to eat to fight Deep Blue!" Zakuro blurted out, finally unable to take this anymore.  
  
Ichigo's eyes burned at the sound of Deep Blue's name. Her eyes still turning into the fiery blood coclour whenever she is angry.  
  
Zakuro bit her lips. She wonder if that was a bit out of the line. But she continued anyway.  
  
"It has been 3 days Ichigo. 3 whole days. If you are just going to sit there and sulk, it's your choice. But if I was you, I would actually go out here and take my revenge!" Zakuro shouted out.  
  
Ichigo's eyes looked more clearer now, which persuaded Zakuro to continue.  
  
"Eat Ichigo...Eat...and we shall battle Deep Blue together....we shall make him Pay." Zakuro said quietly and pushed the plate of food closer to Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo stared at Zakuro..and then moved her eyes to the plate of food. He hands moved towards the chop sticks.  
  
Zakuro slowly walked out of he door and closed it just in time to see Ichigo ate her first piece of food in 3 days.  
  
She smiled at herself. Finally...We are on our way to recovery.

* * *

Ichigo looked around the room. The past 3 days had been blurry. And sadness washed over her as she replayed the scene of Kish's death in her mind.  
  
Her eyes burned as she thought of Deep Blue...Deep Blue who was her father....Deep Blue who wanted to kill her so badly....The Deep Blue that killed her mother...And the evil bastard that killed the person she loved...Again.  
  
Zakuro's words replayed in her mind.  
  
"...and we shall battle Deep Blue together.... we shall battle Deep Blue together...... we shall battle Deep Blue together... together... together..."  
  
Ichigo shook her head silently as a look of determination burned up in her eyes.  
  
She can't put my friends in danger anymore. She cannot bare to loose another person who cared for her.  
  
"This is my battle.....And I am going to do it...Alone." Ichigo whispered to the roaring wind outside.

* * *

"Hello everyone" A slightly happier Ichigo stepped down from the stairs.  
  
Everyone froze what they were doing and a spoon dropped in a clatter.  
  
Ryou was the first one to recover. He looked at Ichigo and turned back to his breakfast.  
  
"Ichigo....You okay now?" Asked Purin nervously.  
  
Ichigo sighed. She walked towards the table and sat down next to Lettuce.  
  
"I don' think I'll ever be fine again.......but I am recovering." She said quietly as she helped herself to some food.  
  
Ryou looked at Ichigo weirdly. He kept his mouth shut. For some reason...he knew that something is wrong with this girl.  
  
Breakfast went without a hassle and another day began.

* * *

Ichigo sat down on a bench outside the café, she took in the place she grown up in. The place she tried so hard to protect.  
  
She sighed. She doesn't know if she will ever see this place again, if she will ever see her friends again.  
  
"Thinking about something?" Ryou's voice came ight enxt to her.  
  
Ichigo turned her head and smiled weakly at Ryou.  
  
"Just thinking...about things..." Ichigo said weakly.  
  
Ryou gave her a sharp glance before sitting next to her. They sat together in silence.  
  
"Ryou..." Ichigo started "Do you....do you think I'll ever get my revenge?"  
  
Ryou looked at her.  
  
"Whatever a bad person do will come back to him one day Ichigo....Just you have to be patient." Ryous said at last.  
  
"But what if...what if it doesn't? What if Destiny cannot see the good and evil? What if...what if Deep Blue would never be defeated?" Ichigo whispered.  
  
Ryou smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Look on the bright side of things Ichigo. Stay determined. Have faith in ourselves. We'll defeat Deep Blue someday...Once..and For all." Ryou said quietly.  
  
Ichigo sighed.  
  
"I do hope so....." She turned away, her eyes flared in determination.

* * *

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Purin asked as she busied herself with plates.  
  
"I'm just going to go upstairs to take a nap. I feel a bit tired." Ichigo said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" Purin's voice rang out. "WE'll call you when it is time for lunch!"  
  
Ichigo smiled as she got into her room. The good times of her friendship with these people replayed I her mind. Those might be the only things she have left.  
  
She peered out through a window and saw Lettuce and Zakuro welcoming customers in to the café.  
  
"Goodbye everyone.....I'll remember you...forever." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

"Pai! Taruto!" A figure called out in the shadows of some trees.  
  
The two aliens teleported behind her.  
  
They stared at the figure, obviously shocked.  
  
"What do you need us for?" Pai asked to the figure.  
  
"...Tell me where he is." The figure said sternly.

* * *

"Mint?" Can you call Ichigo down to have lunch?" Keiichiro asked.  
  
"Okay!" Mint's voice echoed as she climbed the stairs.  
  
The mew mews and the two guys sat down to have lunch. A moment later, Mint's scream rang out through the café as she tumbled down the stairs towards hem.  
  
"What? What's wrong?!" Asked Ryou.  
  
"It's Ichigo!" Mint puffed out. "She..She's Gone!!"

* * *

Pai and Taruto led the figure to a small deserted park. The figure looked suspiciously at the two aliens.  
  
"You two better not trick me.." She said threateningly.  
  
Pai shook his head. "Look there" He said as he pointed to a figure standing, his back towards the the 3 people.  
  
The figure took a step forward but remembered something.  
  
"Don't...Tell this to Any of them.." She said coldly before taking a deep breath and walked towards the other figure.

* * *

The female figure stepped behind the other person and her eyes burned.  
  
"I guess we are finally here" The other person turned around to meet Ichigo's stare. "We are finally here to end this battle....between you..and me."  
  
"I am here to take your life Deep Blue....and to get my revenge." Ichigo spat out.  
  
Deep Blue laughed as he jumped back in the air and his sword materialized into his waiting hand.  
  
"What, only you?" Deep Blue sneered. "Do you think that you by yourself could take me on?"  
  
"And us." Pai and Taruto said as they stepped out from the shadows. "You may be our leader...but you had no right to kill Kish!"  
  
Deep Blue growled at the two.  
  
"You two stupid idiots. Do you want to end up like Kish? Fine, I'll do just that!" Deep Blue said as he sent a force towards their direction.  
  
Pai and Taruto teleported next to Ichigo.  
  
"Thanks to your training Sama...We are not that easy to b defeated." Pai sneered back.  
  
Deep Blue charged forward his sword aiming for Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo clanged her sword against Deep Blue's and pushed him back.  
  
She slashed at him vigorously, burning hatred and a desire to kill, to revenge sprang into her eyes as she charged like a madwoman.  
  
The two aliens teleported behind Deep Blue and helped Ichigo to defeat their leader.  
  
"hahahaha!" Deep Blue laughed as he struck Taruto with the back of his sword. "Traitors, Show what you are made of. Show me how you can defeat me!"

* * *

"Found her?" Mint asked desperately  
  
Keiichiro shook his head.  
  
"I just know she is off, battling Deep Blue on her own....But where?!?" Ryou said frustration.

* * *

Ichigo was thrown o the ground by Deep Blue's energy forces. Cutsa nd scratches covered her body as Deep Blue walked closer and closer towards her frail form.  
  
"What happened to your 'i'm gonna get you' determination? What happened to your revenge?" Deep Blue sneered.  
  
Ichigo looked at where Pai and Taruto is. Pai is trying to get up and Taruto is coughing.  
  
Ichigo's eyes turned back to Deep Blue.  
  
"I guess this is the final battle Ichigo." Deep Blue said "And I guess..I have won.."  
  
He raised his sword to strike Ichigo.  
  
"Say goodbye...Daughter." He smirked before bringing the sword down to plunge Ichigo in the heart.

* * *

"I got it!" Keiichiro yelled out gleefully."They are in the Crystal Park!"  
  
"Alright everyone, let's move!" Ryou said quickly as he bolted out the door.

* * *

Ichigo waited for her death, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Pai's body flying over Deep Blue's, making him feel on the ground.  
  
She took this time to stand up.  
  
Pai and Deep Blue fought eachother on the ground, their weapon lay forgotten a few feet before them.  
  
The two stood up, still trying to strangle eachother. Pai delivered a kick to Dep Blue's jaw while Deep Blue punched Pai in the stomach.  
  
Ichigo slashed at Deep Blue again and managed to slice a deep cut in across Deep Blue's chest.  
  
Deep Blue kicked Ichigo and she was sent back and hit a tree.  
  
Pai is now loosing the battle. He is now lying a few feet away from Ichigo, blood on his face as he struggled to stand up.  
  
Taruto is tryin to bind Deep Blue with his weapon. But his height is no match for a person like Deep blue.  
  
Deep Blue sent a energy force towards Taruto.  
  
"Noo!" Ichigo yelled.and a rainbow coloured shield rebounced the force off taruto and aimed back to Deep Blue.  
  
Deep Blue's laugh tuned into a cry as the force hit him square in the chest. He was sent back and fell onto the ground a few metres away.  
  
Ichigo heard sound of people running in the background and she knew they had come. She have no time, she know that she won't last long.  
  
She struggled to get up and walked towards a coughing Deep Blue. She stopped a few feet before him and raised her sword.  
  
"Don't Ichigo..I am your father!" Deep Blue said desperately.  
  
Ichigo ignored him.  
  
She raised her sword at Deep Blue.  
  
"Sorry Dad. Maybe I will truly be one in your next life." Ichigo said "Goodbye...Dad."  
  
Deep Blue stared at Ichigo with horror in his eyes.  
  
"Ribbon" Ichigo started  
  
"No Ichigo! Wait!" Deep Blue shrilled.  
  
"Ichigo Crystal Sword..." Ichigo continued.  
  
"Ichigo!! Don't!" Deep Blue shouted.  
  
"AIM!" Ichigo finished.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!" Deep Blue screamed as he was dissolved into little pieces of glittery sand.  
  
"Ichigo!" Lettuce's voice came to her from far away. "Are you okay?!!!!!?'  
  
Ichigo turned around just in time to see her friends running towards her.  
  
She smiled weakly at them before slumping to the ground.  
  
Everything turned black.

* * *

The gates of the cemetery squeaked as someone opened hem. Footsteps were heard shuffling along the wet ground of the cemetery, making their way towards 2 tome stones, side by side.  
  
The mew mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai ad Taruto stopped at the two graves.  
  
It has being 5 days since the final battle. 5 days since Deep Blue's death. 5 days..since Ichigo's death.  
  
The mew mews were not fast enough. Ryou got there just as Ichigo slumped onto the ground....dead.  
  
They buried Ichigo next to Kish along with her original Mew Ichigo Bell.  
  
Lettuce buried her head into Pai's chest as she sobbed.  
  
Tears fell off Ryou's face.  
  
Min cried into her handkerchief.  
  
Purin bawled her eyes out.  
  
Zakuro turned away, silent tears dripped down her chin.  
  
Ryou wiped at his face.  
  
He know that at least Ichigo would be happy now.  
  
She would be happy in heaven..with Kish.  
  
The mew mews all took a deep Breath and sared at the two tombstones, side by side.  
  
They know that they will never have anyone who shall replace Ichigo in their hearts.  
  
They know that they shall remember Ichigo. Forever, and ever.  
  
And they know, that she shall remember them forever...also.  
  
The End.

* * *

DG- (Holds Fire extinguisher )  
  
Ichigo- Sniiifff...  
  
Kish- (Hugs Ichigo)  
  
Ichigo- That was sooo sad...  
  
Kish- (Hug her again) At least we are together.  
  
Ichigo- Yup...but that was still sad...  
  
DG- Sorry dear readers. I know that most of you wanted a happy ending...but I did say that I want my story to be completely original and unusual.  
  
Kish- May I just ask...what are u doin with that fire extinguisher?  
  
DG- Oh this...uh.....this would be in use soon....  
  
Ichigo- Yup...I think she is going to use this to extinguish any flames that would be send to her...very..v.ery..soon.  
  
DG- (nods )  
  
Kish- (sighs) Am I ever going to have a happy ending any time soon?  
  
DG- I am thinking of doing a little sequel of this little story here everyone! It would probably be of things happening to Ichigo and kish up in heaven! Some unusual twists would happen! Keep tuned everyone!  
  
Ichigo- Oo....she is doing ANOTHER story?  
  
Kish- (looks at Ichigo)  
  
Ichigo- (looks at Kish)  
  
Kishad n Ichigo- AHHHHHHH!!!!!(runs away)  
  
DG- (smiles) Please everyone, give me your opinions of this story! Flames welcome! (I guess I deserve some) And please give me any suggestions to my sequel too! Thank you everyone bearing with me and my crazy ideas! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
